You Take the Good with the Bad 2: Changing Time
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: This is basically a sequel to my story You Take the Good with the Bad which fallows Kovu's journey into adulthood. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alrighty then folks as promised here's the sequel to my story "You Take the Good With the Bad." Enjoy and as usual the familar things are Disney's and the rest belong to me.**

**You Take the Good with the Bad 2: Changing Times**

**Ch.1 Training Begins**

It had been two months since Zira had found Kiara and Mheetu and taken them in as her own. The tan lioness got up early and pulled her friend Cala off to the side. "Tomorrow Mheetu's training shall begin," she declared her red eyes gleaming.

"Zira are you sure he's ready for that?" Cala asked looking over at the light brown cub, who was sleeping peacefully next to his dusty orange sister.

"The sooner he begins his training the sooner he can take down Simba and his brats," Zira declared.

"Zira please don't take this the wrong way," Cala began. "But don't you think you're missing a big opportunity here?"

"And what is that?" Zira asked.

"Well," Cala began. "Simba does have two sons. Don't you think we could use Vitani and Kiara to befriend them?"

"Don't be a fool Cala," Zira snapped. "Simba already knows Vitani is my daughter. He'll see right through that plan."

"Then why not use just Kiara then?" Cala said.

"Hmm," Zira said strocking her chin thoughtfully. "That may not be such a bad idea. Yes that's exactly what we'll do. We shall send Kiara into the Pridelands to get to know Simba's brats. That should be easy enough since Kopa is only a couple of months older than Kiara and Mheetu. Yes it'll be perfect."

"Glad you agree," Cala said with a grin.

"You've done well Cala," Zira said. Then she walked over to where her children were sleeping and woke up her elder children, Nuka and Vitani. "Wake up you two," she hissed.

"Huh?" Nuka said snapping his head up. Then the almost one year old lion saw his mother and he said, "Oh good morning Mother."

"Never mind about that," Zira hissed. "I need you and your sister to fetch some field mice for your brother and sister to eat."

"But I don't.." Nuka began.

"Oh come on Nuka let's just go," Vitani grumbled. The six month old cub got up and stretched and she and Nuka began to search for some field mice.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Pridelands Simba was having a conversation with his sons. Or rather he was having an argument with them. "Kovu I already told you you're not going anywhere," Simba said trying his best not to lose his temper.

"But Dad," Kovu protested. "I feel fine. And besides Rafiki said I could go out again. My ribs have healed."

"Kovu," Nala said walking into the cave and sitting beside her mate. "As I recall Rafiki said you _could _be allowed to leave the cave today."

"Oh please Mother isn't that just a formality?" Kovu said sarcastically rolling his amber eyes in the process.

"Kovu what did I tell you about that sarcastic attitude?" Nala snapped causing Kovu to jump. Then the creamy Queen took a deep breath and said in a much calmer voice, "Kovu we just don't want you to over do it."

"I know Mom," Kovu said with a sigh. "But it's been two months since Zira's attack. I'm going to go crazy if I don't get out soon."

"We know it's not easy son," Simba said pulling the brown cub towards him and giving him a nuzzle. "But if you try to do to much to soon then you'll relapse. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Kovu opened his mouth to reply but before he could so Rafiki came into the cave. "Rafiki please tell my parents I can leave the cave," Kovu said looking at the mandrill his amber eyes pleading.

"First we have to make sure dat yer ribs are fully healed," Rafiki replied. "Lay down please." With a sigh Kovu layed down while Rafiki began to examine him. After a couple of minutes Rafiki looked at the eight month old Prince with a smile and said, "Yer ribs have completely healed."

"Does that mean I can leave the cave?" Kovu asked his amber eyes lighting up.

"Just make sure dat you do not to anyting to stressful," Rafiki instructed.

"No problem," Kovu said with a smile.

"Yeah," Kopa piped up his blue eyes sparkling. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

"Yeah right," Kovu and Kopa's friend, Cusmo said coming into the cave along with their other friends, Kinta and Jayla.

"Yeah," Kinta piped up rolling his brown eyes. "You're always the one who gets into trouble to begin with.

"Shut up Kinta," Kopa said glaring at the sandy brown ten month old.

"Yeah Kinta," Jayla said narrowing her brown eyes at Kinta. "You get into trouble more than anyone."

"Ah who asked you for your opinion you little twirp?" Kinta growled glaring at the tan eight month old.

"Kinta as I recall you're grounded," Kinta's mother, Cami said coming up to the group along with Kinta's yourger brother, Alzu. The sandy brown lioness sat next to her son and looked at him her brown eyes serious. "So you're not going anywhere."

"Yeah Kinta you're grounded," Alzu said his voice sing songy. Kinta glared at his three month old brother but said nothing. So Alzu turned towards the other cubs and said, "Can I go with you guys?"

"Sure you can," Kopa said with a smile causing Alzu's blue eyes to light up. The golden brown lion cub jumped up and down with excitement squealing with joy.

"It's ok right guys?" Kopa asked turning to face the other cubs.

"Yeah sure it's fine," Kovu said impatiently. "Come lets go already!"

"Can we Dad?" Kopa asked looking at Simba.

"Just be back by sunset," Simba said with a smile. "And Kovu you be extra careful. Understand? No rough housing."

"Ok Dad," Kovu said. "I'll be careful I promise."

"And keep a close eye on Alzu and Kopa," Nala instructed.

"Ah Mom I'm not a baby anymore you know," Kopa said rolling his blue eyes. "I am four months old remember?"

"Of course I know that," Nala said with a slight laugh. "But remember Kopa no matter how old you and your brother get you'll always be my babies."

"Yeah yeah," Kopa mumbled. "Can we go now? Please?"

"Have fun my sweets," Nala said with a smile. Letting out cheer of joy all the cubs, save for Kinta ran out of the cave eagar to begin their day.

"Come on Kinta you can sit outside with me for a bit," Cami said. With that Cmai and Kinta exited the cave laeaving Simba and Nala alone. Simba sat beside Nala and let out a sigh. "I hope Kovu will be ok," the golden King said.

"Oh Simba he'll be fine," Nala said. "You heard what Rafiki said. Kovu's ribs have completly healed. Don't worry so much."

"Nala I'm a parent," Simba said. "It's my job to worry."

"And I'm not a parent?" Nala said rolling her blue eyes. "Simba I worry about Kopa too but we have to trust that he'll be ok."

"Nala I'm worried about _both _of our sons," Simba said with irritation.

"Simba you act like I don't care at all about Kovu," Nala snapped.

"I never said that," Simba said looking at his mate. "But sometimes.."

"Sometimes what?" Nala asked her blue eyes fiery. "Go on Simba finish what you were going to say. Sometime you wonder right? Well let me tell you something Simba. Just because I've had some issues in the past with my temper around Kovu dosen't mean I don't care about him."

"Issues?" Simba said his voice rising. "Issues? You call hitting your son on more than one occasion having issues? That's more than issues and you know it!"

"Simba why are you shouting at me?" Nala cried. "And why are you bringing up the past? I've dealt with those issues I had with Kovu being the result of my being raped by Scar and I've moved on."

"I hope that's true Nala," Simba said. "But considering you just snapped at Kovu for no reason makes me wonder."

"You know what Simba?" Nala snapped glaring at her mate. "If you're going to have that attitude then I got nothing to say to you!"

"Fine by me!" Simba shouted. "I've got rounds to make anyways!" With that the King turned and stormed out of the cave leaving a seething Nala behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu, Kopa, Cusmo, Jayla, and Ashani were having fun playing a game of tag. Kovu was running from Jayla who was it at the time. However, Kovu wasn't paying attention to where he was running and he ran right into another cub causing them both to fall to the ground. "Hey why don't you watch where you're going?" the dusty orange cub snapped her light green eyes flashing with anger.

"Sorry about that," Kovu said sheepishly helping the other cub to her feet. "Are you ok?" Kovu looked at the other cub his amber eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," the cub said her voice much clamer.

"Hey Kovu are you ok?" Jayla said running over to her friend, her brown eyes filled with concern. Then she saw the dusty orange cub and said, "Whose she?"

"I'm fine Jay'," Kovu said with a smile. "And this is...uh what did you say your name was again?"

"Oh my name's Kiara," Kiara said with a smile.

"I'm Kovu," Kovu said returning the smile. "And this is Jayla. She's my..."

"Girlfriend," Jayla interrupted sharply. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you both," Kiara said surprised by Jayla's hostile attitude.

"Hey you wanna play?" Kovu asked.

"Sure," Kiara said her light green eyes lighting up. Jayla scowled but said nothing. So the three cubs went to join Kopa, Cusmo, and Alzu. "Hey guys this is Kiara," Kovu said nodding at Kiara as they joined the others. "Kiara this is my brother, Kopa and our other friends Cusmo and Alzu."

"Hey guys," Kiara said with a shy smile.

"Hey Kiara," Kopa said with a smile. "You wanna play tag with us?"

"Ah I'm tired of playing tag," Cusmo said with a sigh. ""Hey lets do some exploring."

"Hey that's a great idea!" Kovu cried.

"Yeah," Alzu said his blue eyes lighting up. "But where do we explore?"

"Hey I've got an idea," Kiara said remembering what Zira had told her. "Why don't we explore the grasslands?"

"Sure that's a great idea," Kovu said looking at his friends who nodded in approval.

"But Kovu," Kopa said. "Isn't the grasslands pretty far from home? I though Mom and Dad said not to go to far."

"No Kopa they said not to do any rough housing," Kovu said. "And we won't be. But if you don't want to come Kop' then you don't have to."

"No I wanna come," Kopa said quickly. "I just wanna make sure you're up for it 'Vu that's all."

"Ah I'm fine," Kovu said waving his paw trying to ignore the small stab of pain in his side.

"Then let's go!" Cusmo said her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. With that the group of cubs headed off to the grasslands, not knowing that someone would be waiting there for them.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 1 complete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please.**


	2. Surprises

**A/N Holy Moly 13 reviews for ch 1! Wow! Thank you to Itachi-Uchiha-lover, jtgil, WTF123, simbaanaya, Ato 2013, kora22, Modern Kassandra, Salunatic, Dinoman193, kate, Teddi 8347, TRON0602, and my guest reviewer for reviewing ch 1. Here's ch 2 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**CH 2 Surprises**

As the group of cubs neared the grasslands Kopa still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Something bad's gonna happen," the golden Prince thought. "I just know it." But the four month old cub decided to keep his thoughts to himself and kept walking. He looked ahead and saw that Kovu and Kiara were walking side by side talking like they've been best friends for life. Kopa also noticed that Jayla was walking on the other side of Kovu glaring at Kiara. Suddenly Kopa heard a voice next to him say loudly, "Hey Kopa watch out!" Kopa snapped out of his daze only to trip and fall flat on his face. "Hey!" Kopa cried out as he hit the ground.

"Hey watch it!" the cub, who Kopa tripped over cried out angrily. Then the cub's eyes widen with surprise. "Kopa?" she said.

"How'd you know my name?" Kopa said eyeing the tan cub.

"Kopa it's me," the cub said. "Vitani."

"Vitani?" Kopa asked his blue eyes wide with surprise. Vitani nodded, smiling at the Prince and Kopa let out a cheer of joy. "It's so good to see you 'Tani," Kopa said bumping heads with Vitani.

"You too Kop'," Vitani said with a smile. Just then Kovu and the others came running over to Kopa. "Are you ok Kopa?" Kovu asked, concerned for his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kopa replied. "But look who I found. Vitani!"

"Hey Vitani it's great to see you," Kovu said with a smile.

"You too 'Vu," Vitani said with a smile of her own. Then the tan cub turned towards Cusmo and said, "Wow Cus' you really grew a lot in two months."

"Yeah I guess I did," the grey eleven month old lioness cub said. "You didn't though. You're still pretty much the same size you were two months ago."

"Yeah well living in the Outlands will do that to ya," Vitani said bitterly. Before she could say anything else Nuka came bounding up to his sister. "Hey 'Tani where'd you.." the eleven month old looked at Kovu and his red eyes got wide. "Kovu?" he said with confusion.

"Hey ya Nuk' long time no see," Kovu said smiling at his half brother.

"Kovu!" Nuka cried out after realizing Kovu was really there. "I'm so glad you're ok. I thought my mother killed you."

"She almost did," Kovu said his voice low. Alzu gave his friend a confused look. Kovu looked at his friend and said, "Nuka and Vitani's mom Zira nearly killed me and my brother a couple of months ago."

"Really?" Alzu said his blue eyes wide. "That's messed up."

"Yeah," Kopa said shuddering as he remembered that horriable day. "But don't worry Alzu my Dad killed Zira so she can't hurt us ever again."

"Huh?" Nuka said wrinkling his brow in confusion. "Kopa what are you..." But before the brown young lion could continue he noticed Cusmo standing there. "Oh heh hey there Cusmo," Nuka said nervously running a paw through his thin black mane.

"Hey Nuka," Cusmo said with a smile. "It's really good to see you." When she said this last part they grey young lioness gave Nuka a nuzzle that made the young lion blush. Cusmo giggled and Vitani, Alzu and Kopa rolled their eyes. Kovu and Jayla burst our laughing while Kiara just sat there looking at the group with a confused expression. But the dusty orange cub knew better than to say anything for fear of blowing the plan. Instead she called out, "Hey are we gonna explore or what?"

"Oh yeah sorry," Kovu said felling bad that he had been ignoring Kiara. "Oh by the way Kiara this is my friend, Nuka and his sister Vitani. Guys this is Kiara and this is Alzu. He's Kinta's younger brother."

"What's up guys?" Alzu said with a wave. Then the golden brown cub got an idea. "Hey why don't we continue playing tag?"

"Hey yeah that's a great idea!" Kopa cried out.

"You guys go ahead," Cusmo said. "Me and Nuka got some catching up to do. Don't we Nuk'?" Cusmo smiled at Nuka who blushed a let out a nervous laugh. So with that the younger cubs continued to play tag while Cusmo and Nuka went to find a place where they could talk. The game of tag was going along really well. Kovu was it and he was in hot presuit of Kopa. Kovu leapt for his brother and landed on him hard causing both cubs to fall to the ground. "Oww," Kopa groaned. "My paw." Kopa held up his right front paw and began shaking it.

"Kopa are you ok?" Vitani asked running over to her friend.

"My paw really hurts," Kopa said with a wince.

"Can you walk on it?" Alzu asked his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'll try," Kopa said as he stood. Then the golden cub took a step and cried out in pain. "That really hurt," Kopa said trying his best not to cry.

"Oh man we'd better get you home," Kovu declared as he stood. Kovu sucked in his breath as a stab of pain went through his side.

"Are you ok Kovu?" Kiara asked her light green eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kovu said quickly.

"You sure?" Kiara asked.

"Look he said he's fine so why don't ya back off?" Jayla snapped angrily causing Kiara to take a step back.

"Be nice Jay'," Kovu said. "She was just being nice."

"Yeah," Kiara snapped angrily. "What's your problem anyways?"

"My problem is you," Jayla hissed her brown eye blazing. Thene she turned towards Kovu and said, "Come on let's get you and Kopa home."

"Ah man," Alzu muttered as he turned to walk towards Priderock.

"Come on Kopa you can ride on my back," Cusmo offered laying down so that Kopa could climb on her back. With that the group of cubs headed back to Priderock leaving Nuka, Vitani, and Kiara behind. Once she was sure that they were out of hearing distance Kiara turned towards her siblings. "Were you two spying on me?" she hissed.

"No we weren't spying on you," Vitani said rolling her blue eyes.

"Hey why do ya think Kovu and the others think Mother is dead?" Nuka asked.

"Probaly because King Simba lied and said she was," Kiara said with a scowl. "After all King Simba is the biggerst liar in the world so why not lie to his kids."

"Yeah good point," Nuka said. "But speaking of Mother we'd better get home. It's starting to get dark."

"Yeah like she cares," Vitani scoffed. Then the tan lioness cub looked at her sister and said, "Well we'd better get Kiara home at least. After all she's the one Mother really cares about." With that the three siblings began to walk back to their Outland home.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the Pridelander cubs had arrived back at Priderock. Cusmo went inside the cave and gently placed Kopa on the ground. Nala had seen the group arrive and ran up to her son her blue eyes filled with concern. "Oh Kopa are you alright?" the creamy Queen asked. "What happened to you?"

"I'm ok Mom," Kopa said, trying to sound convincing. "I just hurt my paw that's all."

"Let me see," Nala said taking Kopa's paw and looking closely at it. "I think Rafiki should take a look at this. Zazu would you please get him for me?"

"Yes of course at once," Zazu said flying off to fetch the mandrill.

"How did this happen?" Nala asked looking at her son.

"Well..." Kopa began deciding if he should tell his mother the truth.

"We were playing tag," Kovu said walking up to his mother and brother along with Jayla and Alzu. "I was it and I guess I tackled Kopa to hard."

"You did this?" Nala said her voice coming out a growl. Upon hearing the Queen's tone Jayla and Alzu took it upon themselves to exit the cave. They knew better than to stick around when one of their friends was about to get into trouble.

"It was an accident," Kovu declared taking a step back when he heard his mother's tone. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"You know Kovu things like this happen a lot when you're around," Nala said cooly. "And yet you always say it was an accident. I'm beginning to wonder if that's really the case."

"Mom Kovu wouldn't hurt me on purpose," Kopa said. "Remember he saved me from Zira and almost died. Why would he do that if he wanted to hurt me?"

"Because he can't help himself," Nala said giving Kovu a look. "Just like his father, Scar couldn't help it."

"That's isn't true!" Kovu shouted tears forming in his amber eyes. "I'm nothing like Scar!" Kovu turned and started to run out of the cave but he took one step and fell to the ground. "Oww," the brown Prince cried out. "My ribs!"

"Serves you right," Nala scoffed. "Simba and I told you no rough housing and yet you did it anyways. You not only injured your brother but you injured yourself. But you disobayed so you got what you deserved."

Kopa just stared at his mother shocked at the words that were coming out of her mouth. His mother never spoke like this to anyone. She was always so sweet to everyone. He couldn;t understand why she was speaking so harshly to his brother, especially since he was hurt. But before the golden Prince could say anything Simba entered the cave and ran up to his family. "I ran into Zazu and he told me what happened," the golden King said. "Are you ok Kopa?"

"I just hurt my paw," Kopa replied. "But Kovu might be more hurt than me."

"It's not to bad," Kovu said darting his eyes to Nala, who was giving him a cool look. Simba noticed this look and opened his mouth to respond. But before he could say anything Rafiki came into the cave to examine Kopa and Kovu. The mandrill gently shooed Simba and Nala out of the cave so he could examine the Princes. Once they were outside Simba turned to his mate and said, "Ok Nala you wanna tell me what exactly happened?"

"Kovu decided to play rough when we told him not to," Nala replied. "He decided that it was a good idea to play tag and he tackled Kopa and ended up hurting not only himself but his brother as well."

"Sounds to me like it was an accident," Simba said.

"That's what Kovu said," Nala replied.

"But let me guess," Simba said. "You don't believe him. Right? And knowing you you probably said so."

"Simba I just think that it's too coincidental that all of these 'accidents' keep happening with Kovu and Kopa," Nala said. Simba opened his mouth to respond but Nala held up her paw to silence her mate. "Let me finish," the Queen said. "Now I don't think Kovu sets out inteading on hurting Kopa. I just think he can't help himself. Just like Scar couldn't help himself. Evilness must be inherited or something."

"Nala," Simba said his voice low. "Let me be crystal clear on somethings here. First of all evilness is _not_ inherited. My father was the best lion I ever knew and he was from the same blood as Scar was. Second of all Kovu is _not_ evil. But if you continue to treat him the way you do and say such horrible things to him then he will be. And third of all if I have to warn you about your treatment of Kovu then I will be forced to do something drastic. And I'd rather not do it."

"You don't mean that you'd..." Nala began.

"That's exactly what I mean," Simba said. "Please don't make me do it Nala."

"I won't," Nala said her voice soft. "I promise."

"Good," Simba said. Just then Rafiki came out and told Simba and Nala that they could come in the cave. So without another word the King and Queen walked inside the cave to hear word on their sons' conditions.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 2 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	3. The Plan in Motion

**A/N I'd like to thank Dinoman193, simba, simbaanaya, Ato 2013, WTF123, jtgil, Iheartninjago2010, thingsareweird, kate, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 2. Here's ch 3 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 The Plan in Motion**

As Simba and Nala entered the cave they saw their sons laying side by side in the middle. Kopa saw his parents and gave them a big smile. "Hey Mom and Dad guess what?" the golden Prince said his blue eyes sparkling.

"What?" Nala asked with a slight laugh.

"Rafiki said that my paw isn't broken," Kopa said. "It's only sprained."

"Well that's a relief," Simba said.

"Yes de Prince should be able to go out again in a couple of days," Rafiki said with a smile of his own.

"What about Kovu?" Simba asked looking at his oldest, who had not said a word since they came in.

"Well he appears to have bruised his ribs," Rafiki replied. "But dey will be extra tender because dey were newly healed. But he should be able to walk around de cave and down to de watering hole fer a drink. Den in about a week or so he'll be able to go outside and play."

"Well that's certainly good news," Simba said. "Isn't it Kovu?"

"Yeah," Kovu said with a smile. "I'm glad Kopa's ok."

"I'm glad you're ok to bro," Kopa said getting up carefully and nuzzling his brother.

"Thanks Kop'," Kovu said returning the nuzzle.

"Bath time Kopa," Nala said suddenly picking Kopa up by his scruff and carrying him off causing the Prince to voice his protest. As Simba watched his mate and son leave his shook his head, knowing that she had purposely took Kopa away, but he said nothing. Instead the golden King turned to Kovu and said, "Are you really ok Kovu?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dad," Kovu said. "Why?"

"Kovu I know what your mother said to you earlier," Simba said.

"You do?" Kovu asked. Simba nodded so Kovu continued, "It's no big deal Dad. I'm used to Mom saying those things."

"Kovu you shouldn't be used to hearing your mother say horrible things to you," Simba pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Kovu said softly. "But there's nothing I can do about it. Mom's convinced I'm just like Scar and nothing is ever going to change about that. And who knows. Maybe she's right. Maybe I am more like Scar than I like to admit."

"Kovu that is not true," Simba said with a little force. "You are nothing like Scar. Scar was a horrible, heartless, murderous, monster. You are a sweet, caring, brave little lion whose going to make a wonderful King one day."

"Yeah tell that to Mom," Kovu said laying his head on his paws.

"I'm going to do just that," Simba declared walking off to find his mate.

"Psh good luck with that," Kovu muttered as he watched his father leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Vitani, Nuka and Kiara had returned. The three cubs saw Zira and Cala watching Mheetu wrestle with Cala's daughter, Windi who was only a month older than Kiara and Mheetu and had a greyish brown coat and dark chocolate brown eyes. "Exclent Mheetu," Zira said as Mheetu managed to kick Windi off of him and pinned her to the ground. "Now do it again."

"Yes Mother," Mheetu said tackling Windi once again.

"We're back Mother," Kiara said approaching Zira along with Vitani and Nuka.

"Ah Kiara there you are," Zira said smiling at her youngest daughter, while ignoring her older children. "Did you do as I asked today?"

"Yes Mother I did," Kiara said with a smile. "I made friends with the Princes just like you told me to."

"Excellent," Zira said with a smile. "Now tomarrow you can..."

"Uh Mother I don't think I'll be playing with them tomarrow," Kiara said nervously darting her light green eyes towards her mother.

"And why not?" Zira snapped angrily causing Kiara to jump silghtly.

"Because they got hurt," Kiara said quickly. Seeing her mother's angry look Kiara continued, "We met up with Vitani and Nuka and started playing tag and..."

"You two were there?!" Zira growled, whipping around to face her other children.

"Y-yes we were," Vitani stammered backing up a step. "B-but we didn't..." Before the tan cub could say anymore Zira struck her daughter in the face sending her crashing to the ground. Kiara's eyes went wide when she saw this but the dusty orange cub knew better than to say anything.

"You could have runied everything!" Zira hissed advancing towards Vitani once again. Vitani had gotten to her feet by now but before she could go anywhere Zira struck her once again causing her to fall to the ground once more.

"I'm sorry Mother!" Vitani cried wiping the blood off her cheek, where Zira had left four long scratch marks.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Zira growled, rasing her paw to strike her daughter again. But before she could do so Kiara cired out, "Kovu and Kopa didn't even realize that they were my brother and sister. So the plan isn't blow yet Mother! Please don't hurt her anymore!"

Zira stopped lowering her paw and looking at her youngest, who by now had been joined by Mheetu, who was looking at his mother with wide green eyes. Zira walked away from Vitani, who scrambled to her feet quickly and hid behind a rock, along with Nuka, both cubs shaking from fear.

"Come here my children," Zira said to Kiara and Mheetu. The twins walked over to their mother cautiuosly. Once they were close enough Zira pulled them close to her and put her paws around them. "There is hope yet," Zira said. Kiara and Mheetu looked at each other, confused but said nothing. "Oh yes there is hope," Zira said. "You my darling daughter have done well." Zira rubbed the top of Kiara's head roughly when she said this last part. "And you my precious son are traing very well. Yes once Kiara has gained Kovu and Kopa's trust then she shall lure them into a trap. That's where you'll come in Mheetu. And once we take down Simba's brat then it'll be no problem taking down the brute himself."

"But Mother isn't there two Princes?" Kiara asked, once again confused.

"Yes but only one of them is Simba's blood son," Zira said. "Kovu isn't Simba's blood son. He's Scar's blood son."

"Oh," Kiara said. Then an idea popped into the two month old cub's head. "Hey I've got an idea. Why don't we just get Kovu to join our side?"

"We've already tired that Kiara," Zira pointed out. "I tired to convince Kovu that his mother was aganist him but he wouldn't be swayed. But maybe you could convince him Kiara. After all Kovu dosen't know you're my daughter."

"I'll do it," Kiara said with a smile. "I won't let you down Mother. I promise."

"Good," Zira said with a smile. "Now run along and play. Mheetu you get back to your training. And you two," Zira whipped around to face Vitani and Nuka. "If I ever get wind of you showing your faces around Kovu and Kopa there will be Hell to pay. Understand?"

"Yes Mother," Vitani and Nuka said together.

"Good," Zira growled. "Now get out of my sight." With that the four cubs left, each heading in a differnet direction.

"Man why do I have to do all this training?" Mheetu grumbled.

"Shh don't let Mother hear you," Kiara whispered.

"Well it's not fair," Mheetu complained rolling his green eyes. "I'd much rather go play with you."

"Well Mother says you can't," Kiara said. "Besides if ya don't train how do you epect to take down Simba? He's a pretty brutal lion ya know."

"I know," Mheetu said. "But it wouldn't hurt for me to miss just one day would it?

"Don't talk to me about that," Kiara said. "Talk to Mother about that."

"Yeah right," Mheetu scoffed. "Like she'd listen. Well I'd better go. Talk to ya later sis." With that the light brown lion cub left to continue his training.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of days later back at Priderock things were going slightly better. Simba and Nala had had a long serious talk about Nala's attitude. It seamed to wrok because Nala had been treating Kovu much better lately. She had even apologized to him. Kovu wasn't sure rather to believe her or not becuase she had apologized before and yet still continued to treat him badly. But the brown Prince decided to wait and see what happened. On this particular day Kovu was getting a bath form Nala when the creamy Queen decided to ask her son a question, "So Kovu tell me about your new frined."

"You mean Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"So that's her name huh?" Nala said with a laugh. "Yes tell me about Kiara."

"She's really nice Mom," Kovu said. "I really liked playing with her."

"Where is she from?" Nala asked.

"She didn't say," Kovu replied.

"Didn't she tell you where she and her family came from?" Nala asked.

"No," Kovu said. "She didn't."

"Hmm," Nala said thoughtfully. "Well Kovu I think that's a little strange."

"You do?" Kovu asked looking at his mother.

"Yes I do," Nala said. "And I think your father and I should have a little talk with Kiara. And her mother as well. Just to get to know them."

"Oh ok," was all Kovu could think to say. "Are you mad Mom?"

"Of course not," Nala said with a smile. "Now then you are all clean. And Rafiki said you could play outside today so why don't you see if you can find Kiara and tell her we want to see her and her mother tomarrow morning. Ok?"

"Ok Mom," Kovu said running off to find his friend.

"Something's up," Nala thought to herself. "I just bet Kovu is up to no good with that new cub. But I musen't be rash in my judgement. I'll meet the cub and her mother and see for myself what she's really like. Then I'll know for sure." With that Nala got up and streatched and walked outside to join the hunting party for the daily hunt.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 3 complete. What did you guys think? Let me know in a review please.**


	4. Fixing the Problem

**A/N wow every chapter has had at least 10 review! I repeat wow! I'd like to thank jtgil, simbaanaya, Ato 2013, Iheartninjago2010, Salunatic, BLACK CAT, thingsareweird, WTF123, kate, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 3. Here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 Fixing the Problem**

Kovu ran towards the area where he knew Kiara would be waiting for him. But to his surprise it wasn't Kiara that he found. Instead the brown Prince saw Kopa there talking with Vitani. "Kopa what are you doing here?" Kovu asked surprised that his brother was out and about.

"Oh hey Kovu," Kopa said waving his paw. "Rafiki said I could go out again because my paw healed faster than he though it would. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah it's really great little brother," Kovu said with a smile. "But have you seen Kiara? She was supposed to meet me here." As if on cue Kiara came walking up behind Kovu with a smile on her face, "Hey Kovu," the dusty orange cub said. "Ready to do some exploring?"

"I sure am," Kovu said happily. Just then Jayla came bounding up to the group along with Alzu and Kinta. "Hey Kinta glad to see you're not grounded anymore," Kovu said with a smile.

"Yeah my mom decided that she was sick of me hangin' around so much," Kinta said with a grin.

"I don't blame her for that," Kopa said. Kinta shot the four month old a glare and the golden Prince said quickly, "Uh come on 'Tani let's go exploring."

"Sure," Vitani said. "But remember Kopa I can't be seen in the Pridelands."

"Oh yeah," Kopa said wrinkling his brow. "Well then let's go to the Outlands and explore instead."

"No!" Vitani cired out startling Kopa. "I mean why would you wanna play in that termite infested place?" Vitani didn't dare voice her fears of Zira finding out she was playing with Kopa.

"Well ok then," Kopa said wrinkling his brow. "Then why don't we play in the Grasslands like we did before?"

"Sure that's fine with me," Vitani said. Then the tan lioness turned towards the other cubs and said, "You guys coming?"

"Sure we are," Jayla answered. "Right Kovu?"

"Actually I'd rather stay behind with Kiara," Kovu replied. "But you guys go ahead."

"But Kovu," Jayla said, her voice high pitched and whiny. "I thought boyfriends and girlfriends were supposed to do things together."

"Look Jayla," Kovu said in an annoyed tone. "I don't know who put the idea into your head that we're boyfriend and girfriend but we're not. We're just friends."

"But I thought..." Jayla began.

"Come on Jayla we'll go with ya," Alzu said. "Right Kinta?"

"Actually I think I'm gonna go find Cusmo," Kinta replied.

"She's with Nuka," Vitani said. "And from the way it looked I think they wanted to be alone. Yuck." Vitani stuck out her tounge and made a gagging noise when she said this last part. "It was so gross."

"Oh," was all Kinta said sounding disappointed. "Well then I guess I'll go with you guys." With that the cubs left, headed for the Grasslands. Jayla gave Kiara one last glare before she left making sure she bumped into Kiara's shoulder hard.

"See ya later Kiara," Vitani called out.

"See ya later sis," Kiara called back.

"Sis?" Kovu said, confused.

"Oops," Kiara muttered. "Uh I didn't say sis. I said uh miss. Yeah that's it I said miss."

"Oh," Kovu said giving Kiara a strange look.

"Come on lets play," Kiara said quickly, trying to change the subject. With that the two cubs began to play a friendly game of tag. Once they got tired of that Kiara decided to show Kovu her hunting skills. Spotting a small rabbit the dusty orange cub crotched down and pounced taking down her pray easily.

"Wow that was so cool," Kovu said his amber eyes wide.

"Yeah my mother taught me that," Kaira said after devouring her kill. "She taught me and my brother, Mheetu all about hunting."

"You have a brother?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah he's my twin," Kiara declared with a smile.

"How come he dosen't come play with you?" Kovu asked.

"Uh oh," Kiara thought to herself. "I probably shouldn't have said anything about Mheetu. Oh well it's too late now." Outloud she said, "Uh because we like to do things separately. You know how annoying brothers can be."

"Yeah I do," Kovu admitted. "But that reminds me my Dad said he wants to talk to your Mom."

"He does?" Kiara said her voice coming out high pitched . "What for?"

"Well since my Dad is King he just like to meet all the new lionesses that move in," Kovu explained. "You know just to make sure they're nice and all. And he says he wants to meet her tomorrow. You think your Mom would be ok with that?"

"Uh sure she would," Kiara said trying not to sound to nervous about it. "As a matter of fact I think I'll go tell her right now. See ya later Kovu."

"But I thought we were going to play some more," Kovu said sounding disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kiara said running off.

"Make sure you tell her it's by the watering hole," Kovu called.

"I will," Kiara shouted as she headed towards her home.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara came running into the Outlands and ran smack into Mheetu knocking the light brown cub to the ground.

"Geeze Kiara where's the fire?" Mheetu asked getting to his feet.

"Where's Mother?" Kiara asked catching her breath.

"I'm right here," Zira said approaching her youngest daughter. "What seams to be the problem Kiara?"

"King Simba told Kovu he wants to meet my mother," Kiara blurted out. "And he wants to do it tomarrow."

"And why would he want to do that?" Cala asked coming onto the scene with Windi by her side.

"He always meets the new lionesses that enter the Pridelands," Zira explained. "I figued something like this would happen so I am prepared. Baraku come here.

"Yes my Queen?" a lioness with a dusty orange coat and light brown eyes said approaching the group.

"The time had come Baraku," Zira said. "Tomarrow you shall meet Simba and pretend you are Kiara's mother."

"Yes my Queen," Baraku said.

"Wait there's more," Kiara said quickly.

"More?" Zira said looking at her daughter. "Do tell Kiara."

"I uh I sorta told Kovu about Mheetu," Kiara said nervously.

"Well that's no problem," Zira said causing Kiara's light green eyes to go wide with surprise. "We'll just have Mheetu go with you."

"You mean no training?" Mheetu said, his emerald eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I think we can let it slide for one day," Zira said. "But that just mean you'll train twice as hard the next day. Understand?"

"Yes Mother," Mheetu said, greatful to have at least one day off.

"Think you can do it Baraka?" Zira asked.

"Yes my Queen," Baraka said. "I shall not fail you."

"Good," Zira said. Just then Vitani and Nuka came in from playing. Zira turned to her oldest children and said, "Vitani, Nuka get your brother and sister ready for bed. They have a bust day tomorrow."

"Yes Mother," Vitani and Nuka said together gathering theri siblings and taking them inside for the night.

"Good night Kiara and Mheetu," Zira said sweetly.

"Goodnight Mother," the twins said together heading towards the spot where they slept both of them anxious about the next day's events.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had arrived back at Priderock and was heading for the cave. However when he reached the entrance the brown cub stopped when he heard his mother's voice. "Mom you don't understand," Nala was saying.

"What don't I understand Nala?" Sarafina asked. "Please enlighten me on your behavior recently."

"Mom I have to keep an extra eye on Kovu," Nala said. "To make sure he's not up to something."

"Nala why must you always assume the worst about your son?" Sarafina asked. "It's really disturbing."

"Mom I don't always assume the worst about Kovu," Nala insisted.

"Yes you do Nala," Sarafina said her voice having a rough tone to it. "You always assume the worst about Kovu. And it's been worse ever since he got his scar. Honey why can't you see that Kovu is a good kid, who is nothing like Scar."

"Mom I can't help it," Nala said. "I just..." Suddenly Nala and Sarafina heard a noise come from the cave's entrance. "Whose there?" Nala shouted. "Show yourself! Right now!" As Nala said this Kovu reluctantly stepped into the cave. "Kovu?" Nala said surprised that her oldest son was there. "Were you spying on us?" Nala's voice had become a growl at this point.

"No I wasn't spying," Kovu said. "I sware Mom I didn't even know you were in here."

"Liar!" Nala roared raising her paw, fully prepared to strike her son.

"Nala!" Sarafina shouted. "Don't you dare!" Nala immediately lowered her paw and looked at her son, who was shaking from fear. "What are you doing back here anyways Kovu?" Nala asked her voice a normal tone

"Kiara went home," Kovu said after catching his breath. "By the way I told her you and Dad want to meet her mother tomorrow."

"Good," Nala said. "Thank you Kovu. And I'm sorry I snapped at you. You did good honey." With that Nala pulled her son close and gave him a nuzzle which he gladly returned. Just then Kopa and the others returned and Nala announced that it was time for the cubs to get baths. So Jayla, Cusmo, Kinta and Alzu went to find their mothers and Nala pulled Kovu close to her to bathe him. Simba had returned from his rounds by now and he smiled when her saw this scene. "If only he knew what just happened," Sarafina thought. "He'd have a different attitude. I really should say something to him but if I do that then he'll do something drastic. But it may be the only way to stop my daughter from permanently harming her son. But I can't risk losing my daughter. I just have to hope and pray she changes." With that Sarafina exited the cave smiling slightly as she watched her daughter bathe her son. The creamy lioness just hoped this happiness would last.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 4 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	5. Meet the Parent

**A/N I'd like to thank kora22, Salunatic, Iheartninjago2010, Dinoman193, simbaanaya 84759745826, Ato 2013, simbatora, jtgil, WTF123, BLACK CAT, kate, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 4. I just love reading all those reviews. Makes my day. Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 Meet the Parent**

The next morning Mheetu was up extra early. "Come on Kiara wake up," the light brown lion cub said shaking his dusty orange sister.

"Huh?" Kiara said rubbing her eyes. Then she gave her brother an annoyed look. "Mheetu go back to sleep. It's not even light out yet."

"I'm too excited to sleep," Mheetu said, keeping his voice low

"Well try to," Kiara hissed. "If you wake up Mother then neither one of us is going anywhere."

"Both of you shut up," Vitani grumbled, having been awaken by her siblings. "You're getting on my nerves."

"Vitani!" a voice boomed causing Vitani to jump.

"Y-yes Mother?" Vitani stammered.

"If you can't be quiet then you can sleep outside the den," Zira hissed, glaring at her daughter. "I will not have you disturb your brother and sister. They need their sleep. They have a big day ahead of them."

"But Mother I.." Vitani began.

"I said go!" Zira roared. "Now!"

"Yes Mother," Vitani said jumping to her feet and scrambling out of the den.

"Mother it wasn't Vitani's fault," Mheetu said, feeling bad that his sister had gotten into trouble because of him. "I was awake first. I was the one who woke Vitani up to begin with."

"Hush my little one," Zira said gently pulling Mheetu close to her. "Go back to sleep. Vitani is not your concern." Mheetu wanted to say more but he knew better than to argue with Zira. That would not end well. So instead the light brown cub layed his head down and tried to go back to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of hours later the sun was up and ZIra was getting Kiara and Mheetu ready for their meeting with Simba. The twins had already been over this several times but they listened silently as Zira went over it once more. "You two must be very careful in what you say to Simba," Zira was saying. "Understand?"

"Yes Mother," the twins said together. "We won't fail you."

"Good," Zira said. Just then Vitani and Nuka returned form their hunt and presented Zira with a large rabbit and some field mice. "Ah perfect," Zira said her red eyes gleaming. "Here Mheetu you can have the rabbit and Kiara can have the field mice."

"But Mother the rabbit is plently big enough for me to share," Mheetu said.

"No you need your strength," Zira said. "Now eat up my darlings. I'm going to fetch Baraka and make sure she knows what she is to do." With that Zira took her leave leaving her children to eat. Mheetu bent down and took a bite of his rabbit. Then he looked up and saw how miserable Vitani and Nuka looked. Feeling guilty Mheetu picked up the rabbit and put it in front of Vitani and Nuka. "Here you guys should have this," he said.

"Mother said it was yours," Nuka said looking around nervously.

"It isn;t right for me to get all the good food and for you two to get scraps," Mheetu said. "Especially since you're the ones who caatch the food anyways. This should rightfully be yours. I'll just share the field mice with Kiara."

"Mheetu..." Vitani began.

"Call it repayment for Mother kicking you out of the den last night," Mheetu said. "Now hurry up and eat before Mother gets back."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Nuka said as he bit into the rabbit.

"Thanks kid," Vitani said as she too took a bite.

"No problem," Mheetu said with a smile as he walked over to Kiara, who had saved three field mice for him. "Isn't that what family is for?"

"Still think he's so bad?" Vitani whispered to Nuka as they ate.

"He's an ok kid," Nuka said grinning at Mheetu. Just as he and Vitani finished the last if the rabbit Zira and Baraka arrived on the scene. "It's time," was all Zira said. Nodding Kiara and Mheetu went with Baraka and began to walk towards the Pridelands to meet Simba.

"They had better not fail me," Zira growled. "Or there will be Hell to pay." Vitani and Nuka exchanged looks but said nothing. The two siblings just hoped Kiara and Mheetu would be able to pull it off. Otherwise they would all be in trouble.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Nala were getting ready to head down to the watering hole. "Nala I still don't understand why you are so insisted upon meeting Kiara's mother," Simba said.

"Because I'm curious about her," Nala said. "And isn't it tradition for the King to meet all new lionesses that come into the Pridelands?"

"Yes it is," Simba admitted. "And I'll admit I'm a little curious about meeting Kiara's mother as well. But it isn't usally custom for the Queen to be there."

"Simba I just want to meet her for myself," Nala said. "To make sure everything is on the up and up and that Ko.. I mean Kiara isn't planning anything." Nala looked at Simba hoping he didn't hear her little slip. Luckily for her the golden King didn't notice because he said nothing in responce. Just then Kovu came bounding into the cave and ran up to his parents.

"Is it time to go?" the little brown Prince asked.

"Yes it is," Nala responded.

"Good," Kovu said with a smile. "I can't wait for you guys to meet Kiara."

"He seams calm about this," Nala thought to herself. "In fact he seams happy about it. Maybe everything is on the up and up. But I won't make my final decison until after I meet the mother. Can't be too careful." Out loud the creamy coated Queen said, "Come on. We musen't keep Kiara and her mother waiting." With that the Royal Family left the cave and headed down to the watering hole.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Baraka, Kiara and Mheetu had arrived at the watering hole. The trio weren't waiting for very long before they saw Simba, Nala, and Kovu approaching.

"Hi Kiara!" Kovu cried out running over to his friend.

"Hi Kovu!" Kiara said with a smile. "Kovu this is my mother Baraka and my borther, Mheetu. Mom Mheetu this is Kovu."

"Hello Kovu," Baraka said with a smile. "Very nice to meet you."

"You too," Kovu said with a smile of his own. "And these are my parents King Simba and Queen Nala. Mom and Dad this is Kiara and her mother, Baraka and her twin brother, Mheetu."

"Hello Baraka," Simba said with a smile. "Hello Mheetu."

"Greeting your Highness," Baraka said with a bow.

"Hello your majesties," Mheetu said shyly.

"Mheetu you don't have to be frightened of us," Nala said gently.

"Yeah they're really nice once you get to know them," Kovu said.

"Oh," Mheetu said relaxing a little. "Sorry. I'm just not used to being out. Mother usually makes me stay in."

"She does?" Simba said looking at Baraka. "Why is that?"

"Well Mheetu has always been a sickly child," Baraka said thinking quickly. "But he's been doing much better since we moved here."

"Oh I see," Simba said. "And just where exactly did you move from?"

"Oh we've lived several places," Baraka said. "You see I was forced to flee my old pride. The King there was not very nice and forced me to do unspeakable things. Once I found out I was pregnant I decided to run for fear of what he may do to my cubs."

"Oh you poor thing," Nala said, feeling sympathy for Baraka. "I understand how you feel. You and your cubs can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you your Highness," Baraka said with a bow.

"It's Simba and Nala," Simba said with a smile. "And welcome to our home."

"My children and I will be forever greatful for this," Baraka said.

"Does this mean I can play with Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"Of course you can son," Simba said. "In fact why don't you three go play."

"Can we Mom?" Kiara asked looking at Baraka.

"Of course," Baraka said. "But remember to be back by dark."

"We will," the twins called running off into the distance.

"Well I better get back to join the hunting party," Nala said.

"Yes and I have rounds to do," Simba declared. "It was very nice meeting you Baraka. And once again welcome."

"Thank you Simba," Baraka said. "You and Nala have been most gracious." With that the dusty brown lioness headed off towards the Outlands while Simba and Nala headed bace to Pride Rock. "So what did you think of Baraka and Kiara?" Simba asked as they walked.

"They seam nice enough," Nala said. "And I fell terriable for Baraka. I know exactly how she feel about being violated. I just don't understand how she managed to handle twins. I don't think I could have done that. I barley handled one cub."

"Some lionesses are stronger than others," Simba said simply.

"I suppose so," Nala said. The the creamy lioness thought, "I guess I was wrong about Kiara and Kovu being up to something. I really must try harded not to think the worst of Kovu all the time. After all I wouldn't want Simba to do as he promised. I don't think I could handle it if he fallowed through. So I'll just have to push my negative thoughts aside not only for my own sake but for Kovu's as well. After all that's what any good mother should do." With that Nala and Simba continued their walk back home just enjoying the quality time together.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 5 complete. What did you all think about it? Review please.**


	6. Betrayal

**A/N I'd liked to thank TRON0602, WTF123, kora22, Ato 2013, Salunatic, jtgil, kate, BLACK CAT, and thingsareweird ****for reviewing ch 5. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 Betrayal**

As Baraka returned to the Outlands she was immediately met by Zira and Cala, both lionesses looking eagar. "Well," Zira snapped impatiently. "How did it go?"

"Perfectly," Baraka declared with a grin. "I did exactly what you told me to my Queen. I even threw in a story about how I was violated and became pregnant. Nala and Simba fell for just like the fools that they are."

"Good," Zira said with an evil grin. "Where are Kiara and Mheetu?"

"Playing with Kovu," Baraka said.

"What?!" Zira roared causing Baraka to jump.

"Zira isn't that what you wanted?" Cala asked, confused.

"What I wanted Cala," Zira growled. "Is for Mheetu to continue his training."

"Oh Zira I hardly think one day off is going to hurt anything," Baraka said. "Besides don't you think that Simba would have found it strange if I allowed one cub to play and not the other one?"

"She has a point Zira," Cala said.

"I suppose you're right," Zira said. "But tomarrow Mheetu is going to train extra hard." With that Zira turned and walked away from the two lionesses.

"It's a shame that Zira won't allow Mheetu to be a normal cub," Cala said, making sure she kept her voice low.

"I agree," Baraka whispered. "But Zira is so Hell bent on revenge that she can't see what real damage she's doing to her son."

"It almost makes me wish I hadn't given Kiara and Mheetu to Zira to begin with," Cala said. "I should have just kept them and rasied the myself."

"No sense on dwelling in the past," Baraka declared. "Come let's see if we can find some food for ourselves and for Windi." With that the two lionesses headed off the scrounge up some much needed food.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara and Mheetu were having a blast playing with Kovu. By now Kopa had joined them along with Vitani and Alzu, who he had been playing with Kopa. The group of cubs were enjoying sometime exploring the Pridelands when they came across Cusmo and Nuka who were sitting beside a river with their heads resting on each other. "Eww gross," Kiara and Mheetu said together causing Nuka and Cusmo to pull apart. "Oh hey guys," Cusmo said blushing slightly.

"Boy Cus' you should really up your standards on lions," Vitani said with a grin. "I mean come on you can do better than Nuka."

"Ah shut up you little twirp," Nuka said with annoyance.

"Geeze Nuka I was just kidding," Vitani said rolling her blue eyes.

"Yeah lighten up will ya?" Mheetu said nudging Nuka with his paw. "Mother isn't here to ruin your good time ya know."

"Wait you guys are siblings?" Kopa asked confused.

"I though Baraka was your mother," Kovu said giving Kiara a look.

"Uh well you see," Kiara stammered.

"Kiara what's going on?" Kovu asked.

"Look she didn't mean to lie to ya," Vitani spoke up. "But think about it Kovu if your dad knew Kiara was our sister than he would never allow you to play with her."

"But how can she be your sister?" Kopa asked wrinkling his brow in confusion. "I thought Zira was dead."

"Uh she is," Vitani said quickly. "But uh you see Baraka really is her mother. She just took me and Nuka in and sort of adopted us."

"Oh," Kovu said. "Ok I guess that makes sense."

"Come on are we gonna play or not?" Alzu said impatiently.

"Yeah let's play!" Kopa shouted jumping in the air. With that the group of friends began their fun. However their fun was short lived. Suddenly they heard a loud roar echo through the air. Stopping suddenly the cubs looked up and saw Simba and Nala standing in front of them looking very angry. Nuka and Vitani gasped and crouched low to the ground. "What is going one here?" Simba growled, glaring at Vitani and Nuka.

"Dad!" Kovu gasped. "Mom! I..uh we were just.."

"We know what you were just doing Kovu," Nala growled. "You were hanging out with the children of our enemy." As Nala said this last part she shot Vitani and Nuka another glare causing them to shake from fear.

"But Mom," Kovu began. "Zira's dead. Why does it matter if we hang with Vitani and Nuka. They didn't do anything wrong."

"They were banished from the Pridelands," Simba said still glaring at the two cubs.

"But why?" Kovu asked. "Just because their mother was evil dosen't mean that they are. I mean look at me Scar was my father and he was completly evil and yet I'm not evil at all."

"Hmph," Nala muttered so low that it was unheard. Louder she said, "That dosen't matter Kovu. The fact still remains that they were banished. You cubs knew this and still you choose to play with them."

"And you two," Simba growled spinning around to face Vitani and Nuka. "You two know the penalty of returning to the Pridelands."

"W-we're sorry sir," Vitani stammered terrified.

"Y-yeah," Nuka piped up. "Please don't kill us."

"Leave!" Simba boomed. "Now! And if I ever see you two in the Pridelands again I will not be so nice. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Vitani and Nuka shouted together running back towards the Outlands.

"You two had better get home as well," Simba said looking at Kiara and Mheetu.

"Yes sir," the twins said together ruinning off towards their home.

"The rest of you come with us," Nala instructed. "And as for you two." Nala looked at Kovu and Kopa when she said this last part. "We will be having a serious discussion when we get home."

"Ah man," Kovu and Kopa said together. Without another word the group began to silently walk back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

When they returned to Priderock Cami and Cusmo's mother, Dayamo apporched the group. After Nala told the two lioness what had happened they took their children inside for some proper punishment. "Heh," Kinta said coming onto the scene along with Jayla. "Glad that it's not me that's in trouble."

"For a change," Jayla said rolling her brown eyes.

"Jayla, Kinta would you mind if Nala and I talked to our sons alone please?" Simba asked gently.

"Sure thing," Kinta said as he and Jayla began to walk inside the cave.

"And thank you for telling us what they were up to," Nala called.

"You did this?" Kovu asked as Jayla walked by.

"Kovu I.." Jayla began.

"How could you betray me like that?" Kovu asked angrily his amber eyes filled with hurt and betryal.

"We had to stop ya from making a big mistake," Kinta said. The sandy brown eleven month old looked up at Simba and Nala and said quickly, "We'll talk later."

"Why bother?" Kopa growled his blue eyes fiery.

"Yeah why would we talk to two traitors?" Kovu hissed. With that the two other cubs entered the cave leaving the Royal Family alone. Once they were alone Simba turned towards his sons and said, "I think we need to talk punishment here boys."

"I agree," Nala said. "Kovu you are grounded for two weeks. Kopa you are grounded for one week."

"Why am I grounded for longer?" Kovu cried.

"Because you're older and should have known better," Nala said.

"But that's not fair!" Kovu cried.

"I decide what's fair or not," Nala declared. "Need I remind you that I am the mother around here. Now get inside the both of you."

"Man," Kovu grumbled as he and Kopa walked inside the cave. "Why am I always the one that gets crapped on?" With that the two brothers were gone leaving the King and Queen alone. Nala turned and saw that Simba was giving her a look. "What?" the creamy coated lioness asked.

"You know what," the golden coated King said. "You just did it again Nala."

"Simba I.." Nala began. Seeing the look her mate was giving her Nala let out a sigh and said, "You're right I'll go fix it. With that Nala went back inside the cave to talk with Kovu. Once she was inside she saw that Kovu was in the far corner with his head on his paws looking very upset. Nala approached her son, whose eyes widen with surprise. "Kovu can I talk to you?" Nala asked sitting beside her son.

"I guess so," Kovu said.

"Kovu I just want you to know that I thought about it and I realized that you were right," Nala said. Kovu popped his head up in surprise when he heard his mother say this. "Your punishement should be the same as Kopa's," Nala continued. "Therefore you're only grounded for a week."

"Thanks Mom," Kovu said with a smile. "And I am really sorry I disobayed you. But I still don't think it's fair that Vitani and Nuka have to be banished when they're only cubs. They don't seam so bad."

"Kovu," Nala began slowly. "That's exactly what Scar's attitude was regarding the hyenas. Unless you want to end up like him then I suggest you forget those thoughts and accept that your father and I know what's best. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Kovu said softly, taking in his mother's words. "I can do that. But can I still play with Kiara?"

"Of course," Nala said. "After all she and Mheetu weren't banished."

"Thanks Mom," Kovu said.

"Your welcome my sweet," Nala said giving Kovu a nuzzle. "Now come on it's time for your bath then off to bed." With that the mother and son headed off to prepare for Kovu's bath and bed time.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 6 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did. As always review please.**


	7. Growing Up

**A/N A special thank you to jtgil, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, SweetChinMusic115, Dinoman193, Ato 2013, Salunatic, WTF123, kate, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing my last chapter and to BLACK CAT don't worry none of your reviews have offended me so it's all good. Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 Growing Up**

A month passed and pretty soon it was time for Cusmo and Kinta to celebrate their first birthday. As was custom Cusmo went out for her first hunt. "Be careful darling," Dayamo said giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"I will Mom," the grey-brown lioness said returing the nuzzle.

"I know you'll do just fine," Dayamo said her blue eyes shining with pride. The brown lioness gave her daughter one last nuzzle and sent her on her way. As Dayamo was watching her daughter leave Nala came up and sat beside her friend. "I hope she'll be ok," Dayamo said with a sigh.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Nala said trying to reassure her friend.

"You're so lucky you didn't have a girl," Dayamo said. "Kovu and Kopa won't go on a first hunt so you'll never have to worry about them getting hurt or killed."

"I still worry about them," Nala said with a smile. "Any good mother worries about her children. No matter how old they get." With that the two lionesses sat on the edge of Priderock awaiting Cusmo's return.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Cusmo returned from her hunt with a nice zebra. After celebrating her kill Dayamo pulled her daughter to the side to talk with her. "Cusmo dear I need to speak with you about your future," Dayamo said.

"Sure thing Mom," Cusmo said giving her mother her full attention.

"Well dear since you are now a year old it is custom for parents to make certain decisions about their children's future," Dayamo said. "More importantly about who their children are going to end up with."

"Ok," Cusmo said, not liking where this was going.

"Well I've made a decison about your furture mate," Dayamo said. "And I think Kinta will make a fine mate for you. I've already discussed it with Cami and she agrees with me."

"What?!" Cusmo shouted. "Mom you can't be serious!"

"Cusmo watch your tone," Dayamo said angerily.

"But Mom I don't love Kinta," Cusmo protested.

"Maybe not right now," Dayamo said. "But in time you will."

"No I won't," Cusmo insisted.

"And why is that?" Dayamo asked.

"Because," Cusmo said. "I love..." Cusmo stopped realizing that she almost reveled that she was in love with Nuka, which would let Dayamo know that she had been spending time with the Outlander lion.

"Who do you love Cusmo?" Dayamo asked. "Tell me."

"I-I can't," Cusmo stammered.

"Why not?" Dayamo said. Cusmo looked away not daring to meet her mother's gaze. "Cusmo I'm your mother," Dayamo said lifting Cusmo's head and forcing her to look at her. "You can tell me anything."

"Mom I.." Cusmo said. Shaking her head Cusmo said, "I'm sorry Mom. But I just can't tell you."

"Is he a rouge?" Dayamo asked.

"Not exactly," Cusmo said. "But sort of."

"Oh honey," Dayamo said. "Rouges will bring you nothing but trouble. Trust me on this one. Your father was a rouge and he said he loved me but when I told him I was pregnant with you he left as soon as he could. I just don't want the samething to happen to you."

"It won't Mom," Cusmo said. "He's different."

"I hope so," Dayamo said. "For your sake. I still say you should take Kinta as your mate. But you have a year still before you're declared mates. That's plently of time for you to change your mind."

"No offence Mom," Cusmo said. "But I highly doubt that will happen." With that Cusmo turned and left the cave, leaving her mother alone in the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Zira was getting impatient. "Mheetu!" she roared her red eyes flashing with anger. "You're being to soft! I said destroy and I mean destroy! Now destroy your target! Now!"

"But Mother," the three month old cub cried. "Why do I have to destroy the bird? It didn't do anything wrong."

"It is weak," Zira declared. "All weak things must be destroyed! Now either you destroy it or I'll destroy you!"

"Yes Mother," Mheetu said softly as he reluctantly pounced on the wounded bird, killing it instantly.

"Very good Mheetu," Zira said putting her paw around her son. "Now continue your training. Destroy that rabbit. Only this time do NOT hesitate. Understand?"

"Yes Mother," Mheetu said crouching down to take down his victim. Without hesitating this time the light brown cub pounced on the helpless rabbit, killing it at once.

"Excellent Mheetu," Zira said with a grin. "You'll make a fine killer yet. Today it's small things in a couple of months we'll move on to bigger animals. Then once you're older you'll be ready to take on the biggest kill of all: Simba."

"Sure Mother," Mheetu said without any emotion. "It'll be great." Without another word Mheetu began to search for his next target, while his mother thought of nothing but revenge and death.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Pridelands Kovu and Kiara were enjoying some nice exploring, while Kopa and Vitani were sitting by the river, watching it flow. "Isn't this great?" Kovu asked smiling at Kiara, who was trying to catch a butterfly.

"It sure is," Kiara said, as she crouched down and pounced at the insect. But instead of landing on the butterfly the dusty orange three month old cub landed on something else. "Hey!" Jayla cried out shoving Kiara off of her. "Watch it you klutz!"

"You watch it Jayla!" Kiara said her light green eyes flashing with anger.

"Come on you two don't start fighting again," Alzu pleaded.

"Yeah come on," Kovu piped up. "Be nice."

"I refuse to be nice to that boyfriend stealer," Jayla snapped.

"I didn't steal anything from you!" Kiara hissed. "I can't help it if Kovu likes me better."

"I still don't understand what he sees in a baby like you," Jayla scoffed. "I mean come on. You're just a three month old baby. We're nine months old. Kovu should be with me not with you."

"Ok Jayla that's enough!" Kovu shouted, startling Jayla. "For one thing me and Kiara are just friends. For another thing I don't even notice that she's six months younger than me. Nor do I care. And lastly if you're going to have that nasty attitude then you can just leave."

"Yeah," Kopa piped up. "You're ruining my good mood here."

"Ah shut up runt," Jayla muttered giving Kopa a shove causing the golden Prince to stumble and bump into Vitani. "Hey!" Vitani cried out as she fell into the river with a splash.

"Vitani!" Kopa cried, worried that his friend may have hurt herself. A few seconds later Vitani surfaced sputtering and coughing up water. "Are you ok 'Tani?" Kopa asked his blue eyes wide.

"I'm fine," Vitani said standing up and shaking the water off of her. Glaring at Jayla Vitani shouted, "You!" and lunged herself at the tan coated cub tackling her and causing them both to fall on the ground. "Whoa!" Kopa shouted running over to break the two cubs apart.

"Get off of me Vitani!" Jayla shouted, trying her best to shove Vitani off of her. But even though Vitani was only seven months old verses Jayla's nine months, Vitani was still stronger and a better fighter.

"You made me fall into the river!" Vitani growled, still unwilling to get off of Jayla.

"I didn't mean to!" Jayla cried out. "It was an accident! Besides Kiara made me so mad. You should be mad at her not me!"

"Vitani lay off of her wiil ya?" Alzu said. "It really was an accident."

"Fine," Vitani spat out letting Jayla up. "But my mood is offically ruined. I think I'm going to go home and dry off. See ya later Kop'."

"See ya 'Tani," Kopa said with dissappointment as he watched his friend leave.

"Are ya happy now Jayla?" Kovu said with irritation. "You made Vitani leave."

"You know what?" Jayla said glaring at Kovu. "I'm out of here! It's obvious that I'm not wanted!" With that Jayla turned and stormed off making sure she bumped into Kiara extra hard as she left.

"Good!" Kovu shouted. "Who wants a jerk like you around anyways!"

"Come on let's not let her ruin our fun," Kopa said.

"Yeah let's do somemore exploring," Alzu declared. With that the four cubs went off do explore the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Cusmo and Nuka were enjoying some alone time. The two one year old lions were in a secluded spot where no one ever went. While they were there Cusmo decided to level with Nuka. "Nuka," Cusmo began. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can," Nuka said, giving Cusmo hi full attention.

"Well as you know today was my first hunt," Cusmo said.

"And you did perfectly Cus'," Nuka said giving Cusmo a loving nuzzle. "Just like I knew you would."

"Thanks Nuk'," Cusmo said returning the nuzzle. "But after the hunt my mother took me aside and told me that she had chosen a mate for me."

"She did?" Nuka said with worry. "Who? And what did you say?"

"She choose Kinta," Cusmo said. "But don't worry honey I told my mother flat out I would never marry Kinta because I was in love with another lion.

"Who?" Nuka said confused.

"You silly," Cusmo said with a laugh putting her head under Nuka's chin. "I love you Nuka. Always and forever."

"I love you too Cusmo," Nuka said with a sigh. "Always and forever." Without another word the couple just sat together enjoying their time alone. However little did the two know that Kinta had been watching them and had heard the whole thing. Letting out a sigh the sandy brown lione turned and silently headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile a furious Jayla had arrive back at Prierock. Once she had arrived her mother, Jani approached her and looked at her with wide brown eyes. "Jayla what happened to you?" Jani cried, alarmed at her daughter's scratches.

"Yes who did this to you?" Nala said coming onto the scene along with Simba, who had just gotten back from patrol.

"Kiara did this," Jayla lied. "And what's worse Kovu just sat there and let her attack me! I didn't even do anything to her. She just went nuts."

"Oh my poor baby!" Jani cried pulling her daughter towrds her and nuzzling her.

"Why would Kiara just attack you like that?" Simba asked. "She didn't seam like the violent type to me."

"She is King Simba," Jayla insisted. "And it gets worse."

"Worse?" Simba said, dreading the next part. "How so Jayla?"

"She's been lying the whole time!" Jayla blurted out. "She and Mheetu are Vitani and Nuka's brother and sister!"

"What?!" Nala and Simba cried out. "Are you sure about this Jayla?" Simba asked.

"Yes sir," Jayla said. "She admitted it! She should banished along with Vitani and Nuka! They're all the same anyways."

"Jayla that's King Simba's call," Jani said. "Not yours. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Jayla said softly.

"Thank you for telling us the truth Jayla," Nala said. With that Jani took Jayla inside so she could give her a bath, leaving Simba and Nala alone. Nala turned towards her mate and said, "What are we going to do about this Simba?"

"We'll have to have a talk with the boys when they get home," Simba declared.

"I'd be willing to bet that they've been playing with Vitani and Nuka all along," Nala said with a frown.

"And lying to us," Simba said shaking his head. "Don't worry Nala we'll get to the bottom of this. One way or another." With that the Royal couple went to the edge of Priderock and awaited the return of their sons.

**A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 7 complete. Was it good? I hope so. Let me know in a review please.**


	8. Troubling Times

**A/N A special thank you goes to Cinnamon for Ella, simbaanaya 84759745826, Ato 2013, Dinoman193, Rhonda Petrie, Salunatic, jtgil, WTF123, kate, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 7. Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 Troubling Times**

Later that day Kovu, Kopa, and Alzu came bounding up the side of Priderock. As soon as the three cubs reached the top they saw that Simba and Nala were waiting there. "Uh I'd better go see if I can find my Mom," Alzu declared running into the cave.

"Hey Mom," Kopa said. "Hey Dad."

"Hello boys," Nala said in an even tone. "Busy day today?"

"Yeah and a fun one too," Kopa declared with a smile. But his smile quickly vanished when he saw the serious looks on his parents' faces. "What's going on?" the golden Prince asked with confusion.

"Yeah why so serious?" Kovu asked also confused.

"We'd like to talk to you about your friend, Kiara," Simba said.

"What about her?" Kovu asked looking from one parent to another. The nine month old cub had a bad feeling about the answer but he silently hoped that this feeling was wrong.

"Jayla told us Kiara attacked her," Nala said.

"What?!" Kovu exclaimed. "Mom that isn't true."

"Why would Jayla lie?" Nala asked.

"Because she's jealous," Kovu said simply. "She wants to be my girlfriend and at first I was ok with it. But as soon as we met Kiara Jayla became really mean towards her. I didn't like that so I told her we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore and she got mad. She thinks Kiara stole me away from her and I told her that wasn't true. I told her that Kiara wasn't my girlfriend at all."

"Isn't she though?" Nala asked looking at her son one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Mom Kiara and I are just friends," Kovu insisted blushing slightly. "And for some reason Jayla is jealous of that."

"So Kiara didn't attack Jayla then?" Simba asked. Kovu nodded so Simba continued, "Well Kovu it was obvious that Jayla was in a fight. If Kiara wasn't the one who did it then who was the one?"

"Uh well.." Kovu stammered. "I uh..well you see Dad..."

"Oh please lets just cut to the chase here shall we?" Nala snapped impatiently. "Look boys your father and I both know that Kiara and Mheetu are Vitani and Nuka's siblings." Kovu and Kopa's eyes got wide when they heard their mother say this but neither Prince said anything so Nala continued. "No denial huh? I didn't think there'd be any. Boys I am very disappointed in both of you."

"So am I," Simba piped up. "You both know that Vitani and Nuka were banished from the Pridelands. You should have known better than to play with their siblings."

"But Dad," Kopa piped up suddenly. "It's not like they're Zira's children."

"Yeah," Kovu chimed in. "Baraka really is their mother. She took in Vitani and Nuka after Zira died."

"Is that what Kiara told you?" Simba asked. Kovu nodded. Simba looked at Nala and she nodded her head and mouthed "it's time." Simba took a deep breath and said, "Look boys there's something your mother and I need to tell you."

"What's going on Dad?" Kovu asked, not liking the look his parents were sharing.

"Boys your mother and I haven't been completely honest with you," Simba began. "You see..." Before Simba could continue Zazu came flying in from above looking frantic. "Sire there's an emergency that needs your attention!" the hornbill cired out.

"What's going on Zazu?" Simba asked, alarmed at the urgency in Zazu's voice.

"There's a stampede!" Zazu cried out. "Down by the gorge! I'm afraid that your mother and Sarafina were walking near there when it happened. I fear something bad may have happened to them!"

"I'm on it!" Simba cried as he began to run towards the grassy area neat the gorge.

"Simba wait!" Nala cried running after her mate. "I'm coming with you! Boys do NOT move until we come back!" With that the Queen took off at full force leaving her sons to wonder if their grandmothers were going to be ok.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Nala had reached the area where the stampede was happening. To their horror they saw that a heard of zebras were indeed stampeding. As soon as the couple reached the grassy area Sarabi came running up to them, looking frantic. "Oh Simba Nala thank goodness you're here," the tan lioness said breathlessly.

"Sarabi where's my mother?" Nala asked, her blue eyes searching the area for any sign of Sarafina.

"She went down the side of the gorge!" Sarabi cried out. "We were trying to run to safety but one of the zebras knocked into her. I'm afraid she may be..."

"Don't say it Mom," Simba said, not wanting to think about the possible outcome.

"I'm going to find my mother," Nala declared.

"Nala please be careful," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle.

"I will," Nala said running down the side of the gorge. As she made her way down the creamy Queen was silently praying that she wouldn't find the worst. As soon as she got to the bottom Nala saw a horrific sight. Her mother was laying at the bottom, motionless. "Mom!" Nala cried running over to her mother's still form. "Mom wake up!" Nala pleaded nudging her mother. But still Sarafina remained still. "Oh Mom please wake up," Nala pleaded again tears coming to her eyes. With a sob Nala realized that her mother wasn't going to wake up. The creamy Queen bent down and buried her face in her mother's fur quietly sobbing. After a few minutes Nala felt someone gently nuzzle her. Sniffling Nala lifted her head and saw Simba standing next to her, a sullen look on his face. Letting out another sob Nala ran to her mate burying her face in his red mane. "Oh Simba she's dead," Nala chocked out. "My mother is dead. I just can't believe it!" Nala let out another sob as she said this part.

"Oh Nala I'm so sorry," Simba said gently soothing his grief stricken mate.

"We have to get her home," Nala said with a sniffle. "She needs a proper burial."

"I'll help you," Simba said picking up the back end of Sarafina's body while Nala picked up her lower half. Together the couple began to carry Sarafina back to Priderock so they could have a proper funeral for her.

TLKTLKTLK

As soon as Simba, Nala and Sarabi returned with Sarafina's body they were met by Kovu and Kopa, who both looked at them with wide eyes. "What happened to Grandma?" Kopa asked his blue eyes filled with tears.

"She fell down the side of gorge," Simba explained. "I'm so sorry boys but she's gone." Kovu and Kopa lowered their heads as the sadness kicked both young Princes weeping for the grandmother they lost. Simba pulled his sons close to him in an effort to comfort them. Nala leaned againist Sarabi and wept as well. After a few minutes Nala pulled herself together and announced that a funeral had to be arranged. With that the family gathered the rest of the Pride together so remember Sarafina.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later Nala was sitting beside her mother's grave feeling really sad. "Oh Mom I miss you so much," Nala sobbed tears going down her cheeks. "I really wish you were here right now." Just then Nala heard a voice say, "Mom are you ok?" Nala turned around and saw Kovu standing there. "Oh it's you," Nala said roughly. "I'm fine Kovu. Go away."

"Are you sure?" Kovu asked.

"I said go away!" Nala roared causing Kovu to jump. "Kings above you just don't know when to quit do you?!"

"I was just..." Kovu began. But before the ten month cub could continue Nala's paw collided with his face sending the brown Prince sprawling to the ground. "That'll teach you when to leave well enough alone," Nala hissed. "Now go away Scar. Leave me alone." With that Kovu got up and ran as fast as he could back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Simba returned from his rounds only to find Kovu curled up in a ball shaking "Kovu what's wrong?" Simba asked, alarmed at how upset his son was. Kovu quickly looked away from his father, not wanting his to see the scratch marks on his face. "Kovu look at me," Simba said, gently pulling his son towards him. Kovu reluctantly looked at Simba whose amber eyes went wide when he saw the scratch marks. "Who did this to you?" Simba demanded. Kovu once again looked away form his father, not wanting to tell him the truth. Then it dawned on the golden King who harmed his son. "Your mother did this didn't she?" he asked. Kovu said nothing in responce. Just then Nala returned along with Kopa, who had been playing with Alzu. "You hit Kovu again didn't you Nala?" Simba demanded getting right in his mate's face.

"Simba I..." Nala began.

"How could you do something like that?" Simba roared. "After the talks we've had and all the promises you've made not to do it again and yet you have done it again!"

"Simba I wasn't thinking," Nala stammered. "Please I.."

"I don't wanna hear it Nala!" Simba boomed. "I warned you what would happen if you didn't change your ways. Now I have no choice but to follow through."

"No," Nala cried. "Simba please don't."

"You leave me no choice," Simba declared. "As much as I hate doing this there really is no other option. I'm going to have to divorce you Nala and banish you from the Pridelands."

**A/N dun dun dun. Well there you go folks Simba's threat is reveled. What will happen next. Stay tuned for ch 9 to find out and as always please review.**


	9. A Tough Decision

**A/N Holy crap you all my story has over 100 reviews and it's not even half done! Wow I'm like totally at a lose for words here. Thank you! I'd like to thank Ato 2013, Itachi-Uchiha-lover, nala 13, jtgil, WTF123, Vitani825, Salunatic, Chaozu, simbaanaya 84759745826, BLACK CAT, kate, Dinoman193, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 8. Here's the newest chapter for ya an das usual see ch 1 for dislaimer.**

**Ch 9 A Tough Decison**

"Simba please don't do this," Nala begged he blue eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry Nala," Simba said with sadness. "But you knew this would happen if you didn't change and yet you still choose not to."

Nala opened her mouth to respond but before she could Kovu piped up, "It's not her fault Dad! I make her mad and I don't know when to stop. Please don't make her leave. If anyone should leave around here it should be me!"

"Kovu you're just a ten month old cub," Simba pointed out. There's no way you'd be able to survive on your own."

"Dad I'm not even your blood son," Kovu pointed out. "I'm Scar's blood son. It wouldn't make any sense for me to stay. Mom's your Queen and your blood son's mother. She should stay. Besides I can survive. Kiara has taught me a lot about hunting and I know how to defend myself. I'll be ok. I promise."

"Kovu's there is no way I'd let you go," Simba said. "I don't care if you're not my blood son or not I still love you all the same."

"Oh Simba if he wants to go then let him go," Nala said without emotion. Simba glared at his mate but Nala still continued. "Zira's daughter has taught him well. If he wants to be like her then he should live in the Outlands with them."

"Mom Kiara's not Zira's daugher," Kovu said. "She can't be. Zira's dead."

"Oh Kovu are you really that stupid that you haven't figured it out yet?" Nala said her voice cold. "Zira is alive. And we knew the whole time."

"What?!" Kovu and Kopa cried out their eyes wide with fear. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kopa asked his voice coming out high pitched.

"We thought it would be better if you didn't know the whole truth," Simba explained. "We did it to protect you guys and to keep you from living in constant fear the Zira would com back to finish what she started."

"Oh," Kopa said quietly. Then in a much louder voice the golden Prince said, "Then you can't leave Kovu! Zira will kill you if she finds out you're on your own!"

"Still thinking about leaving son?" Simba asked looking at Kovu, whose amber eyes were still wide. Kovu looked up at his father then looked at his mother, who was glaring at him. Then the brown Prince said, "I'll take my chances." With that Kovu turned and began to walk towards to edge of Priderock.

"Kovu no!" Kopa said running over to his brother and grabbing his front leg. "No," Kopa said again. "I won't let you go and get killed."

"Kopa let go," Kovu said trying to shake his brother off of him. "I'll be ok. I promise."

"Please don't go," Kopa begged tears forming in his blue eyes. "I want you to stay. Everyone else dosen't want to go. If Mom wants to be a butthead then she should leave. Not you. It's not right."

"This is the way it has to be little brother," Kovu said. "I'm sorry."

"Kopa let your brother go," Nala said walking up to the pair and grabbing Kopa by his scruff pulling him off of his brother.

"Let go of me!" Kopa growled trying to swip at Nala. "If Kovu's gonna go then I'm going with him. Either now or later. Either way I'm gone."

"Kopa no you can't do that," Kovu said approaching his brother, who was still trying to get loose from Nala. "You are only six months old. Besides we both can't leave Dad. And since you're his blood son then you have to be the one that stays. There has to be an heir anyways. And that's you. We'll see each other again one day. I love you little brother."

"I love you too big brother," Kopa said with a sniffle wiping his eyes with his paw.

"I love you Dad," Kovu said walking up to Simba and hugging his front legs. "Please understand this is the only way."

"Kovu it dosen't have to be this way," Simba said rubbing his son's back with his paw.

"Dad it's pretty obvious that me and Mom can't live together anymore," Kovu pointed out. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too son," Simba said with a sigh. "Please be careful."

"I will," Kovu promised. "Say goodbye to Grandma Sarabi for me." With that Kovu walked down the side of Priderock, heading off to the Outlands.

"Ugh put me down!" Kopa shouted suddenly breaking free and landing on the ground with the "oof." Kopa got to his feet and turned towards his mother his blue eyes filled with anger and fury. "Are you happy now Mother?!" Kopa shouted angerily. "You finally got what you wanted. Kovu's gone. I hate you for this! I really do! I'll never forgive you for driving my brother away! Never!" With an angry sob Kopa ran inside the cave tears going down his face.

"That goes double for me Nala," Simba growled his amber eyes fiery. "And if you think this changes the fact that I'm going to divorce you you're sadly mistaken. Come tomarrow morning I'm going to announce to the Kingdom that you are no longer my Queen and Rafiki will come to do an unmating ceremony."

"Simba please don't..." Nala began.

"Good day to you madam," Simba said roughly turning and entering the cave. "Oh and if I were you I'd sleep out here tonight. If my son has to sleep in the cold then so do you!" With that Simba was gone leaving a devastated Nala behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had arrived near the Outland border. The ten month old Prince was standing there debating on if he should enter or not. He knew he could stay in the Pridelands if he wanted to but he didn't want to risk running into Nala alone. But what scared him more was the idea of running into Zira alone. That would be deadly. So the brown cub decided it would be safer to stay in the Pridelands. Kovu walked until he reached the Grasslands. "This looks like a good place to settle down," he thought. "But first I need to find the river to get a drink. Then I need to see if I can get some food. I'm pretty hungry." With that Kovu walke until he reached the river. The brown cub bent down and got himself a drink. Then Kovu decided to find himself some food. As luck would have it he came across a small rabbit. Crouching down like Kiara had taught him Kovu waited for the right moment to pounce. "Now!" he said to himself lundging at the animal. Once he had succeded in killing it Kovu enjoyed his prey. Satisfied Kovu wnet back to the thicker part of the Grasslands and made himself a little bed. Curling up Kovu layed his head on his paws and went to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kovu was awakened by a paw nudging him in the head. "Hey kiddo wake up," a familar voice said.

"Huh?" Kovu said opening his eyes. To his surprise he saw Nuka standing there along with Cusmo both young lions looking at him with wonder. "Nuka?" Kovu said rubbing the sleep out of eyes. "Cusmo? What are you guys doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are you doing here?" Nuka asked.

"Didn't you here Nuk'," Kovu said standing and stretching. "I left Priderock. For good. It was pretty obvious that my mother and I can't live together anymore. And since Kopa still needs his mother I left."

"Whoa," Cusmo said softly. "I got the feeling things were bad but I never thought things were that bad." Just then a herd of zebra came walking by the three young lions. "Hey what's going on?" Cusmo asked. "Is there a fire?"

"No fire," one of the zebra said. "King Simba ordered everyone to Priderock. Said it was urgent."

"Ho boy," Kovu muttered. "That can't be good."

"I heard that he was divorcing Queen Nala," a bird, that was flying overhead said. "Things have not been going well between them."

"I'd better get back there," Cusmo declared. "Can't have anyone wondering where I am. I'll see you later Nuk'. I love you."

"I love you too Cus'," Nuka said giving Cusmo a nuzzle. With that Cusmo was gone leaving the two brothers alone. Just then an idea popped into Nuka's head, "Hey Kovu I've got an idea. What don't you come into the Outlands and live with me and Vitani?"

"I don't think so Nuka," Kovu said. "After what Zira did to me last time I don't think another encounter with her would be so good."

"But it's different now," Nuka pointed out. "You're an outcast just like us. I'll talk to Mother. I know she'll agree."

"Well I'm not going anywhere near Zira 'til I know for sure," Kovu declared. "But do me a favor will ya Nuka. Please don't tell Zira where I am. Just in case."

"Sure thing bro," Nuka said with a smile. "I'd better go." With that Nuka headed off towards the Outlands.

"Say hi to Kiara and Mheetu for me," Kovu called.

"Wiil do," Nuka called back. With that Nuka was gone.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Rafiki had just arrived. "You needed me fer someting," the old baboon said.

"Yes," Simba said. "I need you to preform an unmating ceremony."

"An unmating ceremony eh?" Rafiki said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "May I ask why you want such a ting?"

"Nala's attitude has not changed towards Kovu," Simba expliened. "She contiunes to abuse him both emotionaly and physically. Not only that but her behavior has caused him to leave Priderock. I have no choice but to divorce her."

"I would not to so quick to do dat if I were you," Rafiki said. Simba opened his mouth to respond but Rafiki held up his hand to silence the King. "An unmating ceremony once prefored cannot be undone. Dat means dat you can never take Nala as your mate and Queen again. I know dat you are angry and dat anger in justified. However I strongly advise to to tink about dis fer longer."

"How much longer?" Simba asked.

"At least a month," Rafiki responded. "Maybe two. Trust old Rafiki on dis. He knows what he is talking about."

"I do trust your old friend," Simba said with a small smile. "And if you say to wait a couple of months then that's what I'll do."

"Good," Rafiki said with a smile of his own.

"Zazu," Simba called. The blue hornbill came flying and and pearched in front of Simba. "Could you please tell the animals to go home," Simba instructed his majordomo. "Tell them it was a false alarm.

"Yes of course Sire," Zazu said with a bow. With that the hornbill flew out of the cave to tell the other animals to leave.

"If I am no longer need," Rafiki said. "Den I will take my leave." With that the mandrill exited the cave. As soon as he left Nala entered the cave looking confused. "Simba what's going on?" the creamy lioness asked.

"You lucked out Nala," Simba said curtly. "Rafiki convinced me to wait a couple of months to divorce you. But mind you I highly doubt that I will change my mind. And I still don't want you sleeping in the cave. Got that?"

"I got it," Nala said softy. "Thank you Simba."

"Don't thank me," Simba said roughly turning his back on Nala. "Thank Rafiki. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on our son and explain to him what just happened." With that Simba exited the cave leaving Nala alone.

"A couple of months is plenty of time," Nala said to herself. "Now that Kovu's gone I can convince Simba I'm still worthy to be his Queen. And I won't have Kovu around to mess things up. Mom I'm going to need your help and Mufasa's help on this." Nala looked up when she said this last part. "But I know we can do it." With a smile Nala headed outside the cave to find her sleeping spot, grateful that she was still Simba's mate.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 9 complete. What did you think about it? Let me know in a review please.**


	10. A Surprising Outcome

**A/N I'd like to thank tmh1022, simbaanaya 84759745826, Teddi 8347, Ato 2013, Salunatic, Dinoman193, My Demonic Heart and Soul, WTF123, Vitani825, Chaozu, jtgil, kate, BLACK CAT, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 9. Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 10 Surprising Outcome**

Nuka had arrived in the Outlands and found Zira, who was watchin Mheetu train with Kiara and Windi. "Mother," Nuka called out running up to Zira. "I have good news Mother."

"Not now Nuka," Zira growled, not looking at her son. "I'm busy."

"But Mother it's really important," Nuka insisted.

"Oh very well," Zira hissed. "What is it Nuka?"

"Simba and Nala are having major issues," Nuka informed his mother.

"What concern is that to me?" Zira asked with irritation.

"Well," Nuka began. "Simba is gonna divorce Nala. But the really good news is that Kovu is no longer living at Priderock. I think Nala drove him away or something."

"Really?" Zira asked rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "And I suppose you know where he is don't you Nuka?"

"Well yeah I uh do," Nuka stammered nervously. "I uh I was thinking that this is our chance to get him on our side. He'll go along with me 'cause I'm his brother and all. And what with him and Kiara getting so close I figured it would be easy to convince him to join us now."

"Bring him to me," Zira ordered. "We'll just see how true all of this is."

"Sure thing Mother," Nuka said running off to get Kovu. Meanwhile Kiara had heard this exchange between her mother and brother and was worried Zira might try to harm her friend. "Mother," Kiara said walking up to Zira.

"What Kiara?" Zira said facing her youngest daughter.

"You're not going to hurt Kovu are you?" Kiara asked.

"Not if he's willing to join us," Zira declared.

"But what if he's not?" Kiara asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Then that'll be to bad for him," Zira said extending her claws for effect. "Let's just hope that for his sake he'll be smart about this." As Kiara listened to her mother speak she silently prayed that Kovu wouldn't even show up.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Jayla was sulking. "What's wrong Jay'?" Alzu asked walking over to his friend.

"I miss Kovu," Jayla declared sadly.

"Yeah me too," Alzu said with a sigh.

"I was really stupid 'Zu," Jayla said miserably. "I should have never ratted Kovu out. I didn't even have a chance to make things right with him yet. That's what really sucks."

"Well it's your own fault Jayla," Cusmo said coming onto the scene. "You choose to be a rat and now you have to deal with the fall out. But don't expect any of us to fell sorry for you. 'Cause we don't. Right Alzu?"

"Right," the golden brown cub said angerily. "I almost forgot about what you did to Kovu and Kopa. See ya later rat." With that Alzu and Cusmo left leaving a misarable Jayla behind. "What am I going to do?" she said to herself trying not to cry but failing. "I'd give anything to take what I did back. I'd rather have Kovu with Kiara here then gone. I'm such an idiot." With a sob Jayla got up and went to find Jani, hoping her mother would bring her some comfort. But somehow she doubted that would happen.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Alzu and Cusmo had exited the cave and ran into Kinta who had just returned from his walk. "Cusmo I'm glad I found you," the sandy brown lion said blowing a strand of his thin brown mane out of his eyes. "We need to talk. Would you excuse us please little brother?"

"Sure Kinta," Alzu said. "I'm going to see if Kopa wants to play." With that the golden brown cub left, leaving Kinta alone with Cusmo.

"Ok Kinta what do you want?" the grey brown lioness said impaiently.

"My my my such a hostile tone," Kinta said with a smile. "Is that any way to speak to your future mate?"

"Kinta there's no way I'm ever going to marry you," Cusmo said.

"Oh but I think you are," Kinta said slyly. "Unless you want me to tell King Simba and Queen Nala about your little fling with that Outlander scum Nuka."

"How did you..." Cusmo began. "Have you been following me?"

"I had to see who this mystery lion you were in love with was," Kinta said. "And that's how I found out about Nuka. Honestly Cusmo don't you think I'm a much better choice than him. I mean come on. Look at him and look at me."

"Kinta you are such an ass," Cusmo said angerily. "And you are so full of yourself it's pathetic. Nuka is ten times the lion you'll ever be. He's kind and sweet and humble. Unlike you. You are the most arrogant lion I've ever met."

"Cusmo let me ask you something," Kinta said. "Do you honestly think that King Simba and Queen Nala are going to allow you to take Nuka as a mate? The answer to that my dear is no. So unless you want to be banished to the Outlands you have no choice but to marry me."

"I'd rather live in the Outlands and be happy with the lion I love than live here and be miserable with you," Cusmo growled glaring at Kinta.

"Oh but what about your mother?" Kinta asked. "If you leave then Dayamo will leave too. Or she'll stay here and die of a broken heart. Either way she'll be miserable. You don't want that do you Cusmo? Think about all that your mother has sacrificied for you. Don't you think it's time you sacrficed something for her? Besides I happen to think that I'll mate a good mate for you and that you'll eventually come to love me as much as I love you."

"I'll never love you Kinta," Cusmo said with tears in her blue eyes. "Never. You may force me to marry you but my heart will always belong to Nuka."

"Or so you think," Kinta said simply. "Oh come on Cus' being married to me won't be as bad as you think."

"It'll be Hell," Cusmo said. "And if you really loved me Kinta then you wouldn't force me to do this."

"I'm doing this to prevent you from making a huge mistake," Kinta said. "If it had been any other lion other than Nuka I would have bowed out gracefully but I just can't sit by and watch you throw your life away for that scum."

"He's not scum!" Cusmo shouted. "If anyone is scum around here it's you Kinta! I hate you for this! And I will never forgive you! Never!" With an angry sob Cusmo ran away from Kinta tears going down her face.

"Ah she'll get over it," Kinta muttered. "And in time she'll thank me from stopping her from wasting her life with Nuka. She'll see. I'm doing this for her own good." With that Kinta went inside the cave to find his mother to discuss his upcoming wedding.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka had found Kovu, who was enjoying his latest kill which was a small jackrabbit. "Hey Kovu I've got great news," Nuka said running up to his brother with a smile on his face.

"What is it Nuk'?" Kovu asked gobbling down his last bite of rabbit.

"I talked with Mother," Nuka said. "And she said for you to come talk to her."

"I don't know Nuk'," Kovu said uneasily.

"She said she wouldn't hurt you," Nuka said. "Come on Kovu at least give her a chance what harm could it do?"

"Plenty," Kovu said with a shiver. "Besides I don't think I should turn aganist my dad. He never did anything to me."

"He let you leave didn't he?" Kiara said coming onto the scene. "What kind of dad lets their kid leave when they're not even grown yet? Not a very good one if you ask me."

"Oh and I suppose Zira's 'Mother of the Year' huh?" Kovu scoffed rolling his amber eyes. "Thanks you guys but no thanks."

"Mother may have her faults that's for sure," Kiara said. "But at least she never let her cubs fend for themselves."

"Well I guess that's true," Kovu said softly. "But still..."

"But still nothin'," Kiara said impatiently. "Come on Kovu wise up here. Simba and Nala are on the losing end. I've been talkin' with Kopa and he's tired of it too."

"Really?" Kovu said looking at the dusty orange five month old cub.

"Sure," Kiara said, glad that Kovu was buying her act. "Come on Kovu talk to Mother. I won't kill ya."

"I hope you're right Kiara," Kovu said with a sigh. "All right I'll talk to Zira." With that Kovu, Nuka, and Kiara headed to the Outlands to talk with Zira.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the three young lions had reached the Outlands and saw Zira sitting there along with Cala. "He's here Mother," Nuka declared with a smile.

"I can see that Nuka," Zira snapped with irratation. Then in a much softer tone she said, "Come closer Kovu."

"I'm good right here thanks," Kovu said nervously.

"There's no need to fear me young one," Zira said. "After all we're on the same side now aren't we?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Kovu said uneasily.

"Oh but I am," Zira said walking towards Kovu and pulling him close to her. "Afterall why would you want to stay loyal to a lion who threw you out to fend for yourself."

"He didn't throw me out," Kovu protested pulling away from Zira. "I left on my own."

"Or so you think," Zira said her red eye burning into Kovu's amber ones. "I hear Simba didn't put up much of fuss when you left. And why would he? You are the son of Scar. Why would he want you around?"

"But he rasied me like his own son," Kovu pointed out. "He could have kicked me out anytime but he didn't."

"But that was before you started looking so much like Scar," Zira said. "But now you're almost a year old. You've got the beginnings of a black mane growing. Simba can clearly see that you're going to look exactly like Scar."

"She has a point Kovu," Vitani said coming onto the scene along with Mheetu. "Open your eyes. Simba is not the good lion he pretends to be."

"That's not..." Kovu began. But the brown lion cub trailed off as he took in what Zira had said. Shocked Kovu realized that Zira made a good argument. But before he could respond Baraka came onto the scene. "I have news my Queen," the dusty orange lioness said.

"What is it Baraka?" Zira asked.

"I've just heard that Simba and Nala are going to stay together," Baraka declared. "Looks like the divorce is off."

"You see Kovu there's your proof," Zira said. "Simba had no intention of divorcing Nala. Do you see now what I have been saying."

Kovu looked at Zira with wide eyes then looked at Kiara and Nuka who both nodded their heads. Kovu turned back to Zira and said softly. "I can't believe I was such an idiot."

"We all make mistakes young one," Zira said. "And after all you were just a cub. All cubs are foolish at time. You musen't blame yourself. Simba and Nala are the one to blame in all of this. Don't you agree?"

"You have a point," Kovu said.

"So you're in agreement then?" Zira asked looking at Kovu.

"Yeah," Kovu said. "I am. Simba and Nala must be taken down. And I'm the one that must do it!"

**A/N dun dun dun. Well there you go folks the end of ch 10. What do you guys think. Review please.**


	11. The Truth Hurts

**A/N I'd like to thank Itachi-Uchiha-lover, 22teamplayer, jtgil, FairyofLight21, WTF123, simbaanaya 84759745826, thingsareweird, Dinoman193, Chaozu, Salunatic, kate, My Demonic Heart and Soul, nala 13, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 10. Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy and be sure to check out Robert Downey jr94's story _Mufasa's Daughter_ it's really good. Also check out SweetChinMusic115's story _The Lion Queen II: Tama's Pride _and thingsarewierd's story _Sibling Jealousy _and TRON0602_'s Tale of Two Kings_. These stories are awesome check them out.**

**Ch 11 The Truth Hurts**

"Exclent Kovu," Zira said with a smirk. "I knew you'd come to your senses. However to do ask on thing of you."

"What's that?" Kovu asked looking at Zira.

"That you allow Mheetu to train with you so you can both take down Simba," Zira said.

"Sure," Kovu said. "No problem. I'll train with the kid."

"Then get to it," Zira ordered. "Time is wasting."

"Come on kid," Kovu said motioning for Mheetu to follow him. Confused the light brown cub followed Kovu to the training area. As they walked Mheetu asked Kovu a question. "Kovu would you really kill Simba if you had the chance?"

"Why should I spare him?" Kovu asked. "After all if he really loved me like he said he did then he would have faught harder to stop me from leaving."

"But Kopa never did anything wrong," Mheetu pointed out.

"Who said anything about hurting Kopa," Kovu said. "I said I'll help take down Simba and Nala. I never said anything about hurting Kopa."

"But that's what Mother would expect you to do," Mheetu said. "And besides aren't you the heir to the throne anyways? Killing Simba just seams pointless dosen't it?"

"Look Mheetu whose side are ya on anyways?" Kovu snapped angerily rolling his amber eyes in irratation. "Besides I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Simba names Kopa heir to the throne."

"But if you don't kill Kopa then how are ya gonna take the throne?" Mheetu asked, still thoroughly confused.

"Look Mheetu I don't have time to explaine things to you right now," Kovu snapped. "Sheesh quit with the third degree will ya? Come on let's train." Without another word the two males went off to do some much needed training.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past Kovu was sitting in the Outlands watching Mheetu and Windi train. As he watch Mheetu Kovu was amazed at how good the four month old was getting at fighting. "Great job 'Tu," Kovu called as Mheetu threw Windi off of him.

"Thanks 'Vu," Mheetu said with a smile. However when Mheetu was distracted Windi took the opportunity to tackle him causing him to go crashing to the ground. "Ah man," Mheetu grumbled as he pushed Windi off of him and stood.

"Serves you right for not paying attention," Zira said coming onto the scene. "What have I told you before Mheetu?"

"Never take your eyes off your enemy," Mheetu said. "And to never let your guard down even for a second."

"Exactly," Zira said with force. "And see see what happens when you let your guard down Mheetu? Never do it again."

"I won't Mother," Mheetu said. "I promise."

"Good," Zira said. "Now get back to your training."

"Yes Mother," Mheetu said going back to where Windi was.

"Ready to get your butt kicked again?" Windi asked with a smile, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Yeah right Windi," Mheetu said narrowing his emerald green eyes at his friend. "You're going down Win'." With that Mheetu lundged himself at the sandy broen lioness cub and tackled her to the ground.

"Well done Mheetu," Zira said. Then the tan lioness turned to Kovu and said, "Kovu fetch me something to eat. And be quick about it."

"Sure thing Zira," Kovu said standing and stretching shaking out his thin black mane in the process. "I'll get right on it." With that the young lion was off mumbling, "When I'm good and ready you old hag." With these thoughts Kovu walked into the Pridelands where he knew there'd be plenty of food.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kovu entered the Pridelands he was surprised to see Nuka and Cusmo there. Kovu hid behind a bush so not to be seen. "Cusmo I don't understand," Nuka was saying. "Why can't we see each other anymore?"

"Oh Nuka don't you see?" Cusmo was saying her voice breaking. "Can't you see that this is killing me! But we just can't be together and that's that. I'm sorry." With that Cusmo turned and started to walk away but Nuka blocked her path. "Nuka please move," Cusmo said wiping her eyes with her paw.

"Not until I get an explanation," Nuka said. "Cusmo I love you and I'm not just gonna give you up without at least knowing why."

"Nuka it just can never be between us," Cusmo said. "I mean think about it. How can it be? You could never live in the Pridelands because King Simba would never allow it and I could never live in the Outlands. Face it. We just come from two different worlds. Our love just can never be."

"Why can't it be?" Nuka asked. "I'm mean you do have a point Cus' but.."

"But nothing Nuka," Cusmo interrupted sharply. "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. Goodbye Nuka." With that Cusmo turned and walked away, tears running down her face. As Nuka watched his love leave he tried his best to keep it together. Kovu decided to show himself at this point. "I'm really sorry Nuk'," Kovu said putting a paw around his older brother.

"How could she just leave me like that?" Nuka asked softly. "It just dosen't sit right 'Vu. Something's up. I just know it is."

"Don't worry Nuk'," Kovu said. "We'll get to the bottom of this. You and Cusmo belong together."

"Like you and Kiara do huh?" Nuka asked with a small smile.

"Right," Kovu said. "I mean no. I mean.. Ah man."

"Heh admit it little brother you've got a thing for Kiara," Nuka said.

"Well maybe," Kovu said quickly. "But you'd better not say a word to anyone. Got it Nuka? Or I sware I'll rip your head off."

"Don't worry I'll keep my mouth shut," Nuka said.

"Thanks," Kovu said. Then the brown eleven month old looked up and saw Kopa heading their way along with Alzu and Jayla. "You'd better get going," Kovu said quietly.

"Right," Nuka whispered. "See ya later Kovu." With that the brown young lion turned and headed back to the Outlands. Kovu was debating rather or not he should follow when suddenly the decision was taken out of his hands. "Kovu!" Kopa cried out running over to his brother and tackling him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Same here Kop'," Kovu said gently pushing his brother off of him.

"Wow Kovu you sure did grow a lot in just one month," Alzu said in awe. "Nice mane by the way."

"Thank 'Zu," Kovu said with a smile running a paw through his thin black mane. "Looks like you've got some nice fluff there little brother," Kovu said blowing the ball of red fullf Kopa had growing on his head. "You're getting pretty big there kid."

"Thanks," Kopa said with a smile. "I've really missed you 'Vu. I wish you'd come home. It's just not the same without you."

"Priderock isn't my home anymore," Kovu declared. "It never really was."

"What are you talking about?" Kopa asked, confused. "It's still your home Kovu. Dad will let you come back."

"Yeah right," Kovu scoffed. "Like I'd ever go back to living with Nala again."

"Believe it or not Mom does miss you," Kopa said. "You should see her now Kovu. She's changed a lot since you left. I heard her talking with Grandma Sarabi the other day and she said how wrong she was for making you leave. She really feels terriable about what she did. If you came home things would be different."

"Yeah right," Kovu said rolling his amber eyes. "I've heard that before."

"Well if you won't come home now then at least promise me you'll come back when I'm King," Kopa said. "Then we could.."

"Could what?" Kovu said anger seeping in his voice. "Be just like Mufasa and Scar were? It's bad enough that I'm not the heir anymore. I don't need you rubbing it in my face Kopa!" By now Kovu's voice had become a growl and he was glaring at the golden Prince, who took a step back in fear.

"Kovu he's not..." Jayla began.

"I sure as Hell don't need to hear it from you you little bitch!" Kovu snarled causing Jayla to jump. "Man I knew I should have just left when I saw you guys coming. Time to correct that mistake." With that Kovu turned and began to walk away.

"Kovu wait!" Kopa cired. "Please don't leave! I'm sorry! Kovu!" But it was to late. Kovu was already gone. "Ah man," Kopa grumbled. "That really sucked."

"Come on," Alzu said. "Let's go home." With that the three cubs turned and started to head back to Priderock, very disappointed and saddened by the events that had just happened.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 11 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. Harsh Reality

**A/N A special thank you to WTF123, Salunatic, 22teamplayer, jtgil, kate, Robert Downey Jr94, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 11. Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 12 Harsh Reality**

As Kovu returned to the Outlands he brushed past Kiara accidently knocking the five month old cub down. "Hey!" Kiara cried out getting to her feet. "Watch where you're going Kovu!"

"Ah shut up twirp," Kovu snapped.

"Geeze what's your problem?" Kiara said with irritation.

"Yeah who crapped in your food today?" Vitani said coming onto the scene.

"Sorry guys," Kovu said. "I'm just in a bad mood that's all."

"No duh," Vitani said rolling her blue eyes.

"What happen 'Vu?" Kiara asked sitting beside Kovu.

"I ran into Kopa," Kovu said.

"Really?" Vitani asked, suddenly intreasted. "I haven't seen him in a few days. How's he doing?"

"Look Vitani do yourself a favor and forget about him," Kovu said angerily. "It'll never work out between you guys and you know it."

"Well it could," Vitani began.

"No it couldn't!" Kovu yelled startling the tan nine month old cub. "Don't you get it? Cusmo just dumoed Nuka because he's an Outlander and she's a Pridelander and she's not even a Princess. What chance do you think you have with the future King? None that's what."

"I thought you were the future King," Kiara said, confused.

"Well I'm not!" Kovu snapped his amber eyes flashing with anger. "Why would I be? I'm the son of Scar! The product of rape! Why in the Hell would I ever be King when Simba has his own flesh and blood to do the trick?!" By now Kovu was seething and he was digging his claws into the ground in anger.

"Whoa there Kovu calm down," Vitani said carefully. "It sounds to me like Simba is the one to blame here. Not Kopa. I mean he didn't choose to be the heir. Simba choose him."

"She has a point there Kovu," Kiara chimed in trying to get her friend clam.

"I guess you're right," Kovu said taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I'm just so damn mad!"

"Then I suggest using you're anger for something good," Zira said coming onto the scene. "Like training with Mheetu. Show him how to be really angry and how to use that anger to his advantage. I'm sure you can manage that can't you Kovu?"

"Sure I can," Kovu said as he began to walk towards the area where Mheetu and Windi were wrestling.

"But first," Zira said stepping in front of Kovu. "I want you to take Nuka and Vitani out hunting for some food."

"Already taken care of," Nuka said proudly pulling out some field mice and a few dead birds that he had caught.

"Better find some food for yourselves," Zira declared taking the kills from Nuka. "These are going to Mheetu, Kiara and I." With that Zira called Mheetu over and deivded the dead animals amoung the three of them.

"Don't worry I got this," Kovu whispered to Nuka and Vitani. With that the brown lion walked to a hallowed out log and motioned for Nuka and Vitani to join him. Once they were there Kovu pulled out a larger jackrabbit and some dead lizards. "I always keep a stash," Kovu said. "Here enjoy." With that he handed the jackrabbit and lizards to his friends, which they quickly devoured. "What about you?" Nuka asked, his mouth full.

"Yeah aren't you hungry?" Vitani asked swallowing a lizard.

"I already ate," Kovu said with a shrug. "Remember I can go into the Pridelands whenever I want so I can catch food whenever I'm hungry."

"Thanks little brother," Nuka said with a smile. "You're an ok kid."

"Thanks Nuk'," Kovu said with a smile of his own. "Your ok too." With that Kovu walked over to where Mheetu was finishing up his meal. "You ready to train?" Kovu asked looking at the light brown five month old.

"Of course he is," Zira said. "Aren't you Mheetu?" The tan lioness looked at her youngest son.

"Sure," Mheetu said with a sigh. "Come on Kovu lets go." With that the two young lions left and headed to the training area.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Kopa returned still shaken up by his encounter with his brother. "Kopa honey what's wrong?" Nala asked walking up to her son and sitting beside him.

"Nothing," Kopa replied sharply truning away form his mother.

"Kopa if something's wrong then you should tell me," Nala said gently.

"He just dosen't want you to get mad Queen Nala," Alzu said quickly.

"Why would I get mad?" Nala asked with confusion.

"Because anytime someone mentions Kovu you get mad," Jayla blurted out. Then the tan cub realized what she just said. "Oops," she said softly. "Uh come on Alzu let's go inside." With that Jayla and Alzu quickly ran back inside the cave before Nala could say anything to them. Nala turned towards Kopa and asked, "Did you see Kovu today?"

"Yeah I did," Kopa replied.

"How is he?" Nala asked.

"What do you care?" Kopa asked harshly.

"Kopa don't you dare take that tone with me young lion," Nala snapped. "I'm your mother and you will treat me with respect."

"Whatever," Kopa grumbled rolling his blue eyes.

"Kopa I'm getting really tired of your attitude towards me," Nala said. "Now I know that you're still angry with me because Kovu left but that dosen't give you the right to treat me with such disrespect."

"What's going on here?" Simba asked coming onto the scene along with Sarabi.

"I was just telling Kopa that I'm tired of his attitude towards me," Nala explained. "And I could use your support on this Simba."

"Kopa we've talked about this," Simba said with irritation.

"I know that Dad!" Kopa shouted. "But I'm still really mad. And today just made things worse."

"What happened dear?" Sarabi asked looking at her grandson.

"I saw Kovu today," Kopa said. "And we go into a huge fight. It was awful Grandma. He's so angry now. Especially since I told him I was the new heir now."

"Where did you see him?" Nala asked. Kopa said nothing and glared at his mother. "Look Kopa I know I've done terriable things to your brother," Nala said. "But believe it or not I do miss him and I want him to come home. I should have never let him leave to begin with. But I was so full of grief after losing my mother I wasn't thinking clearly. I just want the chance to make things right with my son."

"I don't think he'd listen to you Mom," Kopa said. "And he's older now. He has an almost fully grown jet black mane. Just like you said Scar had."

"I don't care," Nala said honestly. "I want my son home where he belongs. Now please tell me where he is."

"He's in the Grasslands," Kopa said. "Near the Outland border."

"Then that's where I'm going," Nala declared. But before the creamy Queen could take a step Simba stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Nala I don't think it's a very good idea for you to go," the golden King said. "Given your past experiences with Kovu I think it's best if I went to talk to him."

"But Simba I..." Nala began.

"Simba's right dear," Sarabi said. "Let him handle this. In fact I think I'll join him. If that's alright with you Simba." Sarabi looked at her son when she said this last part.

"Of course it is," Simba said with a smile. "In fact I think it'll help if you were there. You and Kovu have always had a great relationship." After giving Nala a nuzzle Simba and Sarabi set off in search of Kovu promsing that they would return soon.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu and Mheetu were in the middle of a training lesson. Kovu was teaching Mheetu how to take out his aggressions on others. "The trick is," Kovu was saying. "to never let your anger take control over you. You must take control over it. Understand?"

"I think so," Mheetu said, not really understanding but not willing to say so.

"Then do it," Kovu commanded. "Take out your anger on your enemies."

"But Kovu," Mheetu said carefully. "I'm not really angry about anything."

"You should be!" Kovu hissed. "You should be angry at Simba for putting you in this situation to begin with! You should be angry with everyone in the Pridelands!"

"But why?" Mheetu asked. "I'm serious Kovu. Why should I be angry at them? They never did anything to me. You shouldn't be angry with them either."

"Simba took my birthright from me!" Kovu growled. "I may not be his blood son but I am the blood son of Scar, who was King before Simba. I should be King not Kopa! And I;m going to take back my birthright and you're going to help me."

"Why should I?" Mheetu asked. "The only reason I was doing this to begin with was because Mother said I was going to be King. So if you're going to be King and not me then why should I help you?"

"Because once I'm King then you'll be a Prince," Kovu declared. "You and Nuka and Vitani and Kiara will all be royalitly and get to live the sweet life. Think about it Mheetu. You'll get to do whatever you want to and not have the responsabilities of being King. Dosen't that sound like a better plan?"

"Sure it does," Mheetu said after a minute. "Ok I'll go along with that. But what about Mother? Where does she fit in?"

"Oh we'll figure something out for Zira," Kovu said, not wanting to tell Mheetu that he planned on having Zira out of the way once he was King. "Now come on Mheetu back to your training. Focus."

"Ok Kovu," Mheetu said trying his best to get angry. He found his target, a small lost rabbit, and pounced on it killing it with one blow.

"Hey great going there kid," Vitani said coming onto the scene. The tan cub walked over to Kovu and whispered, "Hey Kovu I just heard that King Simba was lookin' fo ya."

"He is?" Kovu asked surprised. "I wonder why?"

"Beats me," Vitani said with a shrug. "But I think you should find out. Don't worry I'll cover for ya. I'll tell Mother you needed a break or somethin' if she asks where you are."

"Thanks Vitani," Kovu said. "I'll be back." After making sure that Zira was nowhere to be found Kovu made his way towards the Prideland border to find out what Simba wanted from him.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 12 done. I hope you enjoyed it and as always lease review.**


	13. Dark Realizations

**A/N A special thank you to SweetChinMusic115, Cinnamon for Ella, 22teamplayer, Robert Downey Jr94, Salunatic, jtgil, WTF123, kate, Dinoman193, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 12. Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Also be sure to check out TRON0602's story _"A Tale of Two Kings" _it's a very good fic.**

**Ch 13 Dark Realizations**

As Kovu entered the Pridelands he saw Simba heading in his direction. But to Kovu's surprise he saw Sarabi with the golden King. When Simba saw Kovu a smile came across his muzzle. "Kovu," Simba said approaching his son. "It's so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kovu said in an even tone. "I heard you were looking for me. Why is that?"

"I heard from Kopa what happened between you two ealier," Simba explained. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. This past month has been very hard on me without you home. I'm just glad to see that you're doing ok."

"Well now you've seen me," Kovu said. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that Kovu turned and began to walk away. But Sarabi quickly spoke up, "Kovu dear we wanted to do more than just see you. We want to bring you home with us."

"Oh really?" Kovu said rasing an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is," Simba declared. "Kovu I never should have let you leave to begin with. That was my biggest mistake. You belong home at Priderock with your family."

"So I guess if I come back to Priderock then Nala won't be there," Kovu said. "I mean you can't really expect me to go back to living with her again can you?"

"Kovu your mother feels terrible about what she's done," Simba began.

"Oh please," Kovu said rolling his amber eyes. "I've heard that one before. She always says she feel terriable and that she's sorry but does that change anything? No it dosen't. She still goes back to treating me like crap. Well guess what Simba? I'm not going to be a sucker this time. I'm not buying it."

"Kovu..." Simba said shocked at hearing his son call him by his name.

"No I mean it!" Kovu growled. "I won't be Nala's little toy that she can bat around anytime she get angry. No sir. Never again."

"Kovu dear," Sarabi began gently. "I know how harshly your mother has treated you in the past but I truly believe she means it this time. Losing Sarafina has been a life changing lesson for Nala. It made her realize how precious time is especialy with you children. She realizes that she was very wrong for treating you the way she did. She wants you to come home."

"If she wants me to come home then why didn't she come tell me herself?" Kovu asked, his tone softer with Sarabi.

"She wanted to," Sarabi said. "But we felt that given your history with her it would be better if we went instead."

"Kovu come home," Simba pleaded. "Please we really miss you, son."

When Kovu heard Simba call him 'son' he felt a sudden urge to give in and go back. But the brown eleven month old quickly shook off those feeling and said instead, "If I go back does it mean I'll still be the heir?"

"Kovu I already made Kopa my offical heir," Simba said. "I can't just change that."

"I figured you'd say that," Kovu said. "I mean why would you choose me over your blood son? After all I am the son of Scar. Hell I even look just like him. Who would want me as their King anyway?"

"Kovu that's not..." Simba began.

"You know what just save it!" Kovu roared, causing both Simba and Sarabi to jump. Both the mother and son were shocked at the roar that came out of Kovu. Then they realized that he wasn't a child anymore, but a nearly full grown adult. But Kovu's anger towards them was an even bigger concern. "I'm out of here!" Kovu growled turning and walking away form Simba and Sarabi. "Kovu wait," Simba said, almost begging. "Please don't go son."

"I'm not your son!" Kovu roared. "I stopped being your son the day you choose Nala over me! Goodbye Simba. Take a good look because this is the last time you'll ever see me." With that Kovu turned and left leaving a shaken Simba behind.

"Come on honey let's go home," Sarabi said gently. "There's nothing more that can be done." With a sad nod Simba turned and began to walk bak to Priderock, dreading having to tell Kopa that his brother was never coming back.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Sarabi and Simba returned to Priderock they were met by Kopa and Nala, both of them looking anxious. "Simba what happened?" Nala asked. "Did you see Kovu? Where is he?"

"Yeah Kovu is coming home isn't he?" Kopa asked hopeful that Simba's answer would be yes.

"I'm sorry Kopa," Simba said with great sadness. "I tried to convince Kovu to come home but he's so full of anger now he just wouldn't listen."

"Then it's up to me," Nala declared, turning to walk out.

"Nala I don't think that's such a good idea," Simba said. "Given the state Kovu was in I think that if he saw you it would only make things worse. He might even attack you."

"Simba I have to at least try," Nala insisted. "Kovu's my son I have to try to do the right thing by him and if he attacks me in the process then so be it. I deserve it. Afterall it was my violent behavior that caused him to leave to begin with." With that Nala turned and walked down the side of Priderock. Simba silently watched his mate leave knowing it would be pointless to argue with her. He just hoped that Kovu wouldn't do anything drastic.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Nala was searching the Grasslands for any sign of her son. But the creamy Queen found no trace of the brown Prince. After searching for what seamed like hours Nala let out a sigh. "It's no use," she said to herself. "Kovu's gone. He probably won't be back. I may as well go home." With these thought Nala sadly turned and headed back to Priderock, not knowing that Kovu was hiding in the bushes and had seen Nala come and go. "I should just finish her off right here and now," he thought with a growl. "But that'll have to wait until I'm fully grown. But once I am I'm going to take great pleasure in thaking down Simba and Nala. And if Kopa stands in my way then he'll be destroyed as well. I hope that won't happen but I'll do whatever I have to in order to get my throne back." With these thought Kovu turned and walked back into the Outlands, revenge on his mind.

TLKTLKTLK

Another month past and it was time for Kovu's first birthday. "Hey Kovu," Kiara said bounding up to her friend along with Windi and Nuka. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Kiara," Kovu said with a smile. Then after a couple of seconds he said, "Hey isn't this the day when you and Mheetu turn six months old?"

"I'm surprised you remembered that," Kiara said with a grin.

"I'd never forget an important day like that," Kovu said giving Kiara a small nuzzle

"Meh it's not so important," Nuka said. "It's not like it's her real birthday or nothin'."

"Ah shut up Nuka," Kiara said sticking out her tounge at her brother.

"Watch it twirp," Nuka said swipping at Kiara but missing. Kiara burst out laughing when her borther let out a frustrated growl and tried yet again a swip his sister.

"Geeze why don't you grow up Nuka?" Windi said rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah who asked ya pipsqueak?" Nuka said with irritation.

"Hey don't take it out on Windi just because you're mad that Cusmo hasn't been around anymore," Kiara said with anger.

"I told ya I don't wanna talk about Cusmo," Nuka said between clenched teeth. "So drop it why don't ya?"

"Ah Kiara don't waste your breath on him," Windi said irritated. "He's been nothing but grumpy ever since Cusmo dumped him."

"I told ya to shut up about Cusmo didn't I?" Nuka said his voice a growl.

"Ok ok sheesh don't have a melt down," Windi said. "Geeze sorry I said anything."

"Anyways," Kovu said trying to lighten the mood. "Since it is my birthday and all why don't we do something fun for a change."

"'Cause Mother won't allow it," Nuka grumbled.

"Yeah she never lets us have any fun," Kiara said sitting down with a sigh.

"Well she's not here right now is she?" Kovu asked looking around for the tan lioness.

"Nah she and my Mom went with some of the other lionesses to try to hunt," Windi said. "Like that'll happen."

"Then let's go for a walk," Kovu said standing up and stretching shaking out his black mane in the process. "Maybe it'll help break the boredom." After agreeing the two lions and the two female cubs went for a walk, venturing into the Pridelands. However once they got ther they were surprised to find Vitani already there along with Kopa. When the golden Prince saw Kovu approaching his blue eyes lit up. "Kovu!" Kopa cried out running over to his brother. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought you were gone for good especially after the fight you and Dad had last time."

"Well Kopa it seams that I just can't get enough of the punishment," Kovu said, the sarcasim dripping.

"Huh?" Kopa asked, confused.

"Never mind," Kovu said shaking his head. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that Kovu turned and began to walk away form his brother.

"Hey Kovu wait!" Kopa cried out casuing his brother to stop and turn around. "I didn't forget what today is. Happy Birthday big brother."

"Yes well thank you Kopa," Kovu said with a slight smile. "I'm glad to see that at least one person in my family remembered."

"Mom and Dad remembered too," Kopa said. "I heard them talking this morning. They really miss you 'Vu. I do too and so does Grandma Sarabi."

"Kopa I really don't want to get into that argument again," Kovu said with irritation. "Nothing you can say will convince me to come back to Priderock.

"But..." Kopa began looking around. Then it dawned on the golden Prince that Kovu had Kiara, Nuka and Windi with him. "Hey home come you're hanging out with those guys?" Kopa pointed towards Kiara and Nuka when he said this last part.

"Because they're my friends," Kovu said simply.

"I don't understand," Kopa said wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"Oh come on get with the program will ya?" Windi said rolling her chocolate brown eyes. Then the grey brown cub contiuned. "Kovu here is our friend. He's been living with us in the Outlands for months now. Sheesh how dumb are ya anyways?"

"Kovu why would you do that?" Kopa asked his blue eyes wide "Are you on Zira's side now?"

"What do you think little brother?" Kovu asked with a sly smile.

"How could you do that?!" Kopa shouted anger flashing in his blue eyes. "How could you betray Dad like that?!"

"Simba betrayed me first," Kovu declared with a growl. "He choose Nala over me. That was the ultimate betrayal."

"But Kovu..." Kopa began.

"Oh will you wise up ya little runt," Nuka snapped impatiently. "Your old man isn't who you think he is."

"That's a lie!" Kopa shouted getting right in Nuka face despite being only eight months old. "My father is the greatest lion to ever live! Unlike yours who was nothing but a murderous lair! Not to mention a coward! He.." But before Kopa could continue Nuka's paw colided with his face sending the young Prince sailing to the ground, where he hit his head on a rock knocking him out cold.

"That'll teach ya to run your mouth ya little fur ball," Nuka spat out.

"Kopa!" Vitani cired out running over to her friend. "What did you do?!" Vitani's voice was full of rage and the ten month old cb advaced on her brother, her teeth bared.

"Hey he deserved it," Nuka declared. "Thinking he's better than us. Well I showed him whose the better one. Besides what do you care anyways 'Tani?"

"I do care!" Vitani shouted. "Kopa is my only friend!"

"He's a Pridelander," Nuka pointed out. "Just like Cusmo. It would never work out between you two."

"For your information stupid Cusmo has a very good reason for doing what she did," Vitani growled. "Kopa told me."

"Oh yeah?" Nuka asked. "And why's that?" Vitani opened he mouth to respond but before she could the group heard a loud roar. They looked and saw Simba and some of his lionesses heading towards them.

"Oh crap we better get out of here!" Kovu shouted. With that the ground high tailed it back to the Outlands before Simba could see them. Simba arrived at the scene and saw Kopa laying there unconsious. "Kopa!" the golden King cired out running over to his fallen son.

"How bad is he hurt?" Cami asked walking up beside Simba.

"Hopefully not to bad," Simba said gently picking Kopa up and placing him on his back. "We have to get him back to Priderock so Rafiki can check him out." With that the group headed back to Priderock hoping Kopa wasn't to seriously injured.

**A/N All righty then folks ch 13 complete. What did you all think about it? Let me know in a review please.**


	14. Hasty Actions

**A/N I'd like to thank laughingcookie96, WTF123, jtgil, 22teamplayer, tmh1022, kate, thingsareweird, Salunatic, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 13. Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 14 Hasty Actions**

As Simba and the other lioness returned to Priderock Simba sent Zazu to get Rafiki. Simba gently placed Kopa on the ground and Cami and Jani went to find Nala, who was out hunting with the other lionesses. As Simba waited he silently wondered who had hurt his son and why. However the gold King didn't have to wait very long for the answer. Soon he heard a low groan come from the ground. Simba looked down and saw that Kopa was waking up. "Kopa," Simba said gently. "Son can you hear me?

"I hear ya Dad," Kopa said weakly opening his eyes. "Ow my head," Kopa groaned rubbing his head with his paws. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Simba said. "I was patroling near the Grasslands with some of my lionesses when I saw you lying on the ground unconscious. Do you remember what happened son?" Kopa opened his mouth to respond but before he could Nala came rushing into the cave along with Sarabi. "Simba what happened?" Nala asked her blue eyes wide with worry. "Kopa are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom," Kopa replied. "Just got one nasty headache."

"Did you fall?" Nala asked. "Or did someone push you? Or.."

"Nala dear let the boy clear his head," Sarabi said. "You're only confusing him."

"Thanks Grandma," Kopa said with a grateful smile. "I don't remember much about what happened. The last thing I remember was I was in the Grasslands and..." Kopa trailed off remebering that he had been with Vitani and what had happened afterwards.

"And what Kopa?" Nala asked. "Go on honey finish your sentence."

"And I uh I don't remember," Kopa said quickly. Simba looked at his son knowing full well that he was lying. But before the golden King could say anything Rafiki came onto the scene to examine Kopa. After exiting the cave Nala truend to her mate and said, "Simba Kopa just lied to us."

"I know," Simba said shaking his head. "He remembers who attacked him. He just won't say who it was. I wonder why."

"I bet I know why," Nala said, her voice low. Simba looked at his mate but said nothing so Nala continued, "I just bet he was playing with someone he shouldn't have been playing with. Do you suppose he's still hanging around with Vitani or Nuka?"

"Nala Kopa knows how we feel about that," Simba said. "Especially now that he know Zira is still alive. He wouldn't do that."

"But Simba that would explain why he was alone in the Grasslands," Nala said. "I mean he usually has Alzu or Jayla with him. Don't you think it's strange that he was alone there? And the Grasslands are very close to the Outland border. And if Nuka and Vitani were there I just bet Kovu was too. He probably was the one who hurt Kopa to begin with."

"Nala don't even go there," Simba said with anger. "First of all I won't have you speaking badly of Kovu especially accusing him of violence. And secondly until we know for sure we shouldn't accuse Kopa of doing anything wrong. Especially now when your relationship with his is finally going back to normal."

"Simba I was just..." Nala began but the look Simba gave her made the Queen think better of saying anything more. "I suppose you're right," Nala said with a sigh. "I just wish that there was some way we could know for sure." Then as if on cue Timon and Pumbaa came onto the scene, having returned from their time in the jungle. "Ah perfect timing," Nala said with a smile. "Welcome back you guys."

"Yeah long time no see," Simba said embracing his two friends.

"Missed ya to buddy," Timon said returning the hug. Then the meercat looked around and said, "Hey where's Kopa and Kovu. I wanna see the little rugrats."

"Timon they're not so little anymore," Simba said. "Kovu's a year old now and Kopa is eight months old."

"Seesh time sure does fly by dosen't it?" Timon said scratching his head. "Well where are they? I wanna see how much they've grown."

"Well Kopa is inside," Nala said. "But Kovu isn't here."

"Where is he?" Pumbaa asked, confused.

"Well you see Pumbaa Kovu doesn't live here anymore," Simba replied.

"Why not?" Pumbaa asked.

"You wanna fill them in on that Nala?" Simba asked roughly giving his mate a look.

"I drove him away," Nala said sadly. "I was so harsh towards him that he left.''

"Wow that's rough," Timon said shaking his head. "Where'd he go anyways?"

"Well we don't exactly know," Simba said. "But there's a lot of things we're not sure of. That's why you guys have perfect timing. Would you mind finding out the truth for us?"

"Sure we would," Pumbaa said. "Afterall you are our family and that's what family does for each other. Right Timon?"

"Right buddy," Timon replied. "What do you want us to do?"

"Just follow Kopa and make sure he's not playing with Vitani or Nuka," Nala instructed the duo. "And make sure he dosen't know about it."

"Can do," Timon said with a salute. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Simba put in. "If you could find out where Kovu is that would be great. We've been really worried about him."

"No problem," Timon said. "In fact we'll get on that one right now. Let's roll Pumbaa." With that the meercat and warthog began to walk down the side of Priderock.

"He was last seen near the Grasslands," Simba called as his friends left. Letting out a sigh the golden King said, "I hope they find him."

"I'm sure they will," Nala said trying to sound reassuring. Just then Rafiki came out to inform Simba and Nala about Kopa's condition. "How is he?" Nala asked.

"De Prince has a concussion," Rafiki replied. "But he should be just fine in a couple of days. You may be with him now if you wish."

"Thank you my friend," Simba siad with a smile as he and Nala began to walk inside the cave. But before Simba could enter Rafiki stopped him and said, "Have you given any thought about the unmating ceremony?"

"I haven't made a decision yet," Simba declared, making sure to keep his voice low. "But I'm seriously considering not doing it."

"Dat is good to hear," Rafiki said with a smile. "Now I will be on my way." With that Rafiki took his leave while SImba went to check on Kopa.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Timon and Pumbaa were in search of Kovu. But it wasn't Kovu that the duo found. Instead they found Cusmo and Kinta having an argument. "Kinta I can't understand why you're pushing this so much," Cusmo was saying with anger. "I mean it's not like I'm heir to the throne or anything so there's no benifit in forcing me to be your mate."

"Oh Cusmo haven't we been through this before?" Kinta said, with irritation. "I love you and I want to be with you. Rather or not you want to be with me or not isn't really my problem. Let's not forget about your mother. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Dayamo now would we?"

"No," Cusmo said softly.

"There's a good girl," Kinta said giving Cusmo a nuzzle. "Now if you were smart about this you'd just submit to me now and get it done with."

"Never!" Cusmo growled. "I'd rather be eaten by a hyena than mate with you."

"You say that now," Kinta said. "But come in a couple of weeks here you won't have a choice in the matter. We'll be mates then. In every sense of the word."

"I never thought you could be so cruel," Cusmo said. "You know everyone was worried about Kovu turning out like Scar but you know what Kinta? You're just as bad as Scar and you're not even his son!"

"I'm nothing like him!" Kinta hissed, his brown eye flashing with fury.

"Yes you are!" Cusmo roared. "Only someone who's as twisted as Scar was would force someone to be their mate aganist their will. That's exactly what Scar did to Queen Nala and look how messed up she is!"

"Shut up Cusmo!" Kinta roared rasing his paw to strike Cusmo. But the sandy brown lion quickly realized what he was about to do and lowered his paw. "Oh Kings above," he whispered. "What am I becoming?" Kinta looked up at Cusmo, whose blue eyes were wide with shock. Letting out a frustrated cry Kinta turned and ran away leaving Cusmo behind to wonder what just happened.

"Whoa that's some twisted mess," Timon whispered.

"Poor Cusmo," Pumbaa said sadly.

"Yeah," Timon said with a nod. "Come on buddy let's go back to Priderock. I think Simba would like to know this bit of information." With that the duo snuck away and headed back to Priderock to tell Simba what they just heard.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Timon and Pumbaa entered the cave in search of Simba. But they found Kopa instead. "Where's Simba?" Timon asked hopping off of Pumbaa.

"He had a crisis to deal with," Kopa explained. "Something about the rhino and hippos fighting again. Why? What's up?"

"We just found out something important," Pumbaa declared. With that the warthog told Kopa what they had just heard.

"Wow," Kopa said shaking his head. "No wonder Cusmo dumped Nuka. I've got to tell Kovu. This is really bad." With that the golden Prince got up and after steading himself began to walk out of the cave.

"Whoa there kiddo I don't think that's such a good idea," Timon said blocking Kopa's path. "You've got a concussion and your parents would kill us if we let you go."

"Relax Timon," Kopa said. "I'll be back before they even know I'm gone. I promise."

"Well," Timon said. "I guess if you promise."

"Thanks Timon," Kopa said running out of the cave. "I'll be back soon." With that Kopa was gone leaving Timon and Pumbaa alone both oth them hoping he wouldn't get more hurt than he already was.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Kopa had arrived in the Outlands searching for Kovu. He soon found his brother along with Nuka, Vitani, Kiara, and Mheetu. "Kovu I'm glad I found you," Kopa said running up to his brother.

"Kopa what are you doing here?" Kovu asked, his amber eyes wide.

"Looking for you," Kopa declared. "I found out that Kinta is balckmailing Cusmo into marrying him. He's threating her mother."

"That son of a bitch!" Nuka cired out his red eyes flashing with fury. "I knew something had to be up! I'll kill him!" With that the brown lion took off heading for the Pridelands.

"Nuka wait!" Kovu cired out. But it was too late. Nuka was gone. "Come on let's go after him!" With that Kovu and the others began to follow Nuka. But suddenly they heard a voice say, "Well well what do we have here?" Kopa's eyes got wide and he gasped. "Zira," he whispered as he turned around. To his horror the golden Prince saw the tan lioness stading there along with the other lioness from her pride.

"Surprised to see you here young one," Zira said her red eyes gleaming. "Well that's your mistake. Ladies attack!" With that the lioness advanced on Kopa fully prepared to kill the young Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka had arrived back in the Pridelands and as luck would have it he ran right into Kinta, whose brown eyes got wide with surprise when he saw the brown lion. "Surprised to see me Kinta?" Nuka asked with a growl.

"Well yeah," Kinta said simply. "You've got your nerver showing your face here scum."

"No you've got your nerve you bastard!" Nuka roared. "I know what you're doing to Cusmo! Forcing her to marry you! And now I'm going to kill you for it!" With that Nuka advanced of Kinta, fully prepared to kill him

**A/N dun dun dun. Oh man two deadly battles ahead. What's going to happen? Read ch 15 to find out and as always reviews are always welcomed.**


	15. The Truth is Reveled

**A/N I'd like to thank jtgil, Wheeljack9795, Salunatic, 22teamplayer, Rhonda Petrie, WTF123, FairyofLight21, mimoo01, Robert Downey Jr94, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 15 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer and enjoy.**

**Ch 15 Deadly Decisions**

Kopa gasped and backed away from Zira's lionesses his blue eyes wide with fear. Zira advanced on the young Prince her red eyes gleaming. "My my my how the tides have turned," she hissed. "It was almost too easy." With that Zira began to walk towards Kopa, who by now had been backed into a corner. As Kovu was watching this happen a voice in his head kept saying, "Save him you fool. You can't let Zira kill him. He's your brother. It's your job to protect him." Kovu shook his head and said softly, "I can't let him die." With a growl Kovu ran towards Zira full force but before he could make contact he heard a voice cry out, "No I won't let you kill him!" Before Kovu could react Vitani had jumped in front of Zira, blocking her from getting to Kopa. Kovu skidded to a stop and his mouth dropped open in shock at what he just saw. He looked at Kiara and Mheetu and their mouths were open in disbelief as they witnessed their sister defying their mother.

"Vitani!" Zira growled her red eyes flashing with fury. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?! Move out of my way!"

"No Mother I won't let you hurt him!" Vitani said fiercely.

"Vitani have you lost your mind?" Kiara cried out.

"No Kiara for the first time in my life I'm thinking clearly," Vitani shouted glaring at her mother. "This is wrong!"

"Vitani you foolish child you have no idea how stupid you're being right now," Zira hissed. "Now I'm going to give you one more chance. Move or so help me it won't be pretty."

"What are you going to do Mother?" Vitani growled. "Kill me? In case you haven't noticed I'm not a little cub any more. I'm almost a year old and I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"Well you should be," Zira growled baring her teeth at her daughter. "Now move!" With that Zira raised her paw with her claws unsheathed fully prepared to strike her daughter.

"Oh no you don't!" Vitani hissed rasing her own paw and striking Zira in her chest, catching the tan lioness off guard causing her to stumble and fall. "Kopa run!" Vitani shouted as she began to run.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kopa cried running after Vitani, while the other lionesses helped Zira.

"Don't worry about me!" Zira roared. "Go after them!" With that Zira's lionesses began to run after Vitani and Kopa. But the two cubs had a head start and would be hard to catch.

"Vitani will pay dearly for betraying me," Zira growled. "How dare she choose the son of Simba over her own family!" With that Zira let out a furious roar and swipped a near by tree truck slicing it a half. Then she turned to Kovu and her other children and shouted, "Get back to your training! All of you! Now!"

"Yes Mother," Kiara and Mheetu said together both cubs terrified. Then the six month old cubs followed Kovu to the training area to afraid to speak.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Vitani had reached the Pridelands and had stopped to catch their breath. "Whoa," Kopa panted laying down on the ground. "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Vitani panted as she layed next to Kopa. "Tell me about it."

"Thanks for saving me," Kopa said after catching his breath.

"Ah you would have done the same for me," Vitani said waving her paw.

"It was really brave of you," Kopa said with a smile leaning in a giving Vitani a lick.

"Ah no it wasn't," Vitani said trying not to let Kopa see that she was blushing.

"Yeah it really was," Kopa insisted. "Zira could have killed you. I was scared to death but you weren't. You saved my life."

"Well I couldn't let Mother kill you," Vitani said. "I was to young to stop her the first time but now that I'm eleven months old I felt like I could take her on."

"Thanks 'Tani," Kopa said giving the tan lioness cub a nuzzle.

"Ah no sweat," Vitani said smiling at the nine month old cub. "You'd better get home. Wouldn't want your folks worrin' about you."

"What about you?" Kopa asked, concerned for his friend. "Where are you going to go? I mean it's not like you can return to the Outlands."

"Ah I'll think of somethin'," Vitani declared.

"Hey come back with me to Priderock," Kopa said.

"Kopa I don't think.." Vitani began.

"Ah come on 'Tani I'll talk to my Dad," Kopa said. "After I tell him what you did for me then he'll have to let you stay."

"But then you'll have to tell him about being in the Outlands," Vitani said.

"Meh I'll just tell him Zira came into the Pridelands," Kopa said. "He'll belive that. Come on 'Tani at least try. Please?" Kopa looked at Vitani, his blue eyes pleading and Vitani felt her heart skip a beat.

"Ok fine," Vitani said with a nod. "I'll go with you. I just hope you're right about your Dad letting me stay."

"I know I am," Kopa said with a smile. "Come on let's go." With that the two cubs got up and began to walk back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka and Kinta were facing off against each other. The two lions circled each other baring their teeth and extending their claws. "You honestly think you can beat me Nuka?" Kinta growled shaking his brown mane out of his eyes.

"I'll rip you to shreads," Nuka hissed his red eyes gleaming with hatred. "You can make it easy on yourself Kinta. All you have to do is give up Cusmo and I'll let you live."

"I'd rather die a slow painful death than let Cusmo waste her life with a scumbag like you," Kinta roared as he charged towards Nuka his claw extended. Nuka let out a furious roar and charged towards Kinta his claws also extended. However before either lion could make contact a voice boomed out, "Stop right there!" Both males stopped, surprised by the sudden outburst. They were even more surprised when Simba came onto the scene along with Nala.

"Alright what in the Hell is going on here?" Simba shouted looking at the two lions. Upon seeing Nuka the golden King's eyes got wide with surprise. "You," he snarled glaring at the younger lion. "You've got your never showing your face here."

"He tried to kill me King Simba," Kinta cired out. "He just attacked me! For no reason! He's crazy!"

"You're damn right I tired to kill you!" Nuka roared. "He's been blackmailing Cusmo King Simba. He threatened her mother and is forcing her to be his mate! That's why I tried to kill him!"

"Is this true Kinta?" Simba asked looking at the sandy brown lion.

"No!" Kinta cried out. "He's lying! He's just jealous because Cusmo loves me and not him! Like I said he's crazy!"

"You're the damn liar here!" Nuka shouted. "Ask Kopa he'll tell you the truth! Or better yet ask Cusmo herself she'll tell you!"

"I think we need to settle this back at Priderock," Simba declared.

"Simba you can't be serious!" Nala cried surprised that her mate was saying this.

"Nala we have to get this straighten out," Simba said.

"Simba it's obvious that Nuka is lying," Nala said. "He's the son of Scar and Zira. We can't possibly trust him."

"That's why we're going back to Priderock," Simba said. "We'll just ask Kopa and Cusmo for the truth."

"Oh Simba why waste our time?" Nala cried with annoyance. "Just kill him now and be done with it! He trespassed here and that penetly is death."

"Nala I won't kill someone without getting all the fact first," Simba said. "But if he is lying then I won't hesitate to kill him. Got that Nuka?"

"Yeah sure," Nuka said nerously running a paw through his jet black mane. "I got it."

"Good," Simba said. "Now let's go." With that the three lions along with Nala began to walk back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Simba, Nala, Kinta and Nuka arrived back at Priderock they were surprise to find Kopa there along with Vitani. "What is she doing here?" Nala asked glaring at the tan cub.

"Mom Dad please don't get angry," Kopa said. "Vitani saved my life."

"Oh she did did she?" Nala asked still glaring at Vitani. "And just how did she do that? Hmm? You weren't supposed to leave the cave."

"Yeah well I uh kind of did," Kopa said nervously. "But I had to get out of the cave. So I took a walk. It was only supposed to be a short one but it turned out to be longer than I thought. That's when I ran into Zira."

"Zira was in the Pridelands?" Simba cried his amber eyes flashing with anger.

"Yeah and she tried to kill me," Kopa said. "But then Vitani came along and stood between Zira and me. She even hit Zira. That distracted Zira enough for me and Vitani to run away. Please Dad you have to let her stay. She has nowhere else to go."

"You stood up to Zira?" Simba asked looking at the tan cub.

"Y-yes sir," Vitani stammered. "I couldn't let Mother kill Kopa. I was to young before to stand up to her but I'm not anymore." Vitani looked at Simba then at Nala hoping they believed her and would let her stay. Simba looked at his mate, who nodded at him. Then he looked back at Vitani and said, "You must really care about my son."

"Yeah I do," Vitani admitted softly. "Does this mean I can stay?"

"Yes it does," Simba said causing Vitani and Kopa to let out cheers of joy.

"Oh thank you King Simba," Vitani said gratefully.

"Yeah thanks Dad," Kopa said as he and Vitani began to go back inside the cave.

"Not so fast there Kopa we have something to discuss first," Simba stated.

"We do?" Kopa asked, dreading what the question would be.

"Yes but it's not about Vitani," Simba said. "It's about Kinta."

"Kinta?" Kopa asked, confused. "What about him?"

"We found Nuka and Kinta fighting a little while ago," Nala explained. "Nuka says its because Kinta is blackmailing Cusmo into marrying him. He also said that you would know the truth. Is what Nuka said true?"

"Well.." Kopa began. But the golden Prince didn't have to say anything else because suddenly Timon and Pumbaa came onto the scene. Upon seeing Kinta and Nuka there Timon said, "Well looks like the jig is up eh Kinta?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kinta said nervously.

"I'm talkin' about your little game you playin," Timon said his hands on his hips.

"We know all about what you're doing to poor Cusmo," Pumbaa chimed in angrily.

"So it is true then?" Simba asked looking at Kinta.

"No!" Kinta cried out. "It isn't true. They're lying."

"Oh cut the crap Kinta!" Nuka roared furiously. "You're busted!"

"Yeah," Timon cried out. "Like I said the jig is up pal." Kinta opened his mouth to respond but before he could Cusmo came onto the scenes along with Dayamo, Cami, Jani and Jayla. Jayla had just returend from her first hunting experience and was celebraing her first kill with the other lionesses. "What's going on?" Cusmo asked, confused. When she saw Nuka standing there her blue eyes went wide with surprise. "Nuka?!" she cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"It's alright Cus'," Nuka said walking up to the grey brown lioness and giving her a nuzzle. "We all know what Kinta has been doing to you."

"Cusmo dear what is he talking about?" Dayamo asked her daughter.

"He's talkin' about Kinta blackmailing your kid into marrying him," Timon piped up.

"He threaten your life," Pumbaa added looking at Dayamo.

"Is this true Cusmo?' Dayamo asked her blue eyes wide with shock. Cusmo didn't say anything right away so Nuka piped up, "It's ok Cus' he can't hurt you or you Mom. Just tell us the truth. Is Kinta blackmailing you?"

Cusmo looked at the group the at Simba and Nala, who said nothing. Then the grey brown lioness spoke, "Yes it's true," she said softly. "Kinta has been blackmailing me. But that's not the worst of it. You see..."

**A/N heh heh another cliffe. Am I bad or what? Did you all enjoy ch 15? Let me know in a review please.**


	16. Unfair Circumstances

**A/N I am thrilled. Every chapter so far has had at least 10 reviews. Keep those reviews coming I love them. A special thank you to Salunatic, jtgil, FairyofLight21, 22teamplayer, mimoo01, Goatman, Robert Downey Jr94, Gojiraja, TRON0602, WTF123, My Demonic Heart and Soul, and thingsareweird for revewing ch 15. Here's ch 16 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 16 Unfair Circumstances**

The group waited for Cusmo to continue. "Go on dear," Dayamo said gently. "Tell us what happened to you."

"Kinta threatened to kill you Mom if I said anything," Cusmo said her voice coming out high pitched. "But I have to say it. Kinta he...he raped me."

"What?!" Dayamo shouted. Nala gasped and a flashback of Scar raping her went through her mind. But before she could lunge Simba put his paw in front of his mate as if he knew what she was thinking.

"She's lying!" Kinta shouted. "We did mate but it was purely consensual."

"I'll kill you!" Nuka snarled as he began to leap at Kinta.

"Nuka no," Cusmo said stepping in front of Nuka. "That won't solve anything. Besides there's more."

"More?" Nuka groaned. "What else could there be

"Go on dear," Dayamo said gently.

"I'm pregnant," Cusmo said looking down. "I just found out."

"Honey why didn't you tell me?" Dayamo asked, shocked that her daughter would keep something like that from her.

"Because Mom," Cusmo said. "I was ashamed of what happened but now that Nuka's here I feel strong enough to tell the truth. He's really a good lion and I love him. He's nothing like his mother. Please King Simba let him stay. You're allowing Vitani to stay because she helped Kopa out. Nuka helped me out. Please don't make him leave."

"I'm sorry Cusmo," Simba said gently. "But I cannot allow Nuka to stay at Priderock. He's almost a full grown male and no males that aren't of Royal blood are allowed to stay once they've reached adulthood unless they're betrothed or married to a member of the pride."

"Then I'll marry him!" Cusmo declared. "I love him and I'm willing to marry him right here and now if that's what it takes."

"You would?" Nuka asked with a smile. Cusmo nodded and Nuka gave her a nuzzle.

"No!" Kinta shouted, outraged. "This cannot be! Cusmo is my betrothed and carrying my child and therefore must marry me! Mother do something about this!"

"After what you did why should I?" Cami asked, giving her son a disgusted look. Then she looked at Dayamo and said, "I think we should call of the betrothment don't you think?"

"I agree," Dayamo said glaring at Kinta. Then the grey lioness turned to Simba and said, "Is that possible Simba?"

"Considering the circumstances I think it would be appropriate," Simba said nodding his head in agreement. "And I think it would be appropriate to have Cusmo and Nuka declared mates if that's ok with you Dayamo."

"It is," Dayamo said smiling at Nuka. "It's clear that this young lion loves my daughter and although they won't be two for a few months yet I agree they should be declared mates."

"Thanks Mom," Cusmo said giving her mother a nuzzle.

"But what about me?!" Kinta cried. "I'll be forced to leave if I have no mate or future mate for that matter."

"After what you did you deserve to be banished!" Nala snarled, causing Kinta to take a step back. "If there's one thing that will not be tolerated around here it's rape! I should kill you right now you little bastard!"

"Hold it right there," Cami said stepping in front of her son protectively. "I won't allow you to harm my son."

"Are you condoning his behavior?" Nala cried.

"No of course not," Cami said. "But he is my son and as his mother I will protect him always. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you Nala? After all you abused your own child numerous times didn't you? But that doesn't seam to matter. Does it Simba?"

"Cami I would hope you'd understand that I cannot have someone with violent tendencies remain here," Simba declared. "Kinta has to leave Priderock at once."

"Oh but you can have your mate stay here huh?" Cami scoffed. "Please. You know Simba you are such a hypocrite. You say my son has violent tendeices and must leave but when it come to your mate those rules seam to go to the wind. You say that Kovu's your son but you let him leave and allowed his abuser to stay! That's a crock and you know it!"

"Cami!" Jani cried out, shocked that her friend was speaking in such a way. "How can you talk to the King like that?"

"He may be King but he's no saint," Cami spat out. "He knows what I'm saying in true. He says he dealing out fair punishments but won't enforce the same punishment when it come to his Queen. He doesn't even know where Kovu is right now. Do you Simba?" Cami looked at Simba her brown eyes flashing with anger.

"You're right," Simba said softly. "I am a hypocrite. I was too quick to forgive Nala for what she did. But she is my Queen and my son's mother and I can't overlook that. But I also know that Kinta has raped Cusmo. That cannot go overlooked."

"Hey I got it," Kinta said waving his paw. "I'll stay outside of Priderock. There's a place near the gorge that looks good. Wouldn't want to stir up anymore trouble."

"Kinta, that's not.." Cami began.

"Mom it has to be this way," Kinta said giving his mother a nuzzle. "And hey it's not like I won't be around. I'm still gonna stay in the Pridelands. Say bye to Alzu for me. I love you." With that Kinta turned and walked away from the group. But before he could get vary far Jayla ran up to him and said, "I'll go with you. If you want I'll even be you mate."

"Jayla!" Jani shouted shocked that her daughter would agree to such a thing.

"Mom I know Kinta and I know he wouldn't do such a thing," Jayla said. "I believe him when he says the mating was consensual."

"Jayla how can you say that?" Cusmo said shocked. "Why would I lie?"

"Maybe because you feel ashamed of what you did," Jayla said.

"Ok I'll admit I didn't exactly say no," Cusmo said. "But Kinta made it quite clear that I didn't have a choice in the matter unless I wanted something to happen to my mother. That's the same thing as raping me."

"So you say," Jayla said coolly. Then she turned to Kinta and said, "Offer still stands Kinta."

"Jayla you're too good for me," Kinta said giving the younger lioness a nuzzle. "Thank you I'd be honored to be you mate when the time comes. Until then feel free to visit me. See you guys around. Especially you Cusmo" With that Kinta turned and walked down the side of Priderock.

"Cami are you ok?" Nala asked

"Ya know Nala just because you're ok with your son being gone doesn't mean that everyone feels the same," Cami snapped angrily. "Some of us actually love our sons!" With that Cami turned and stormed into the cave leaving a flustered Nala behind.

"Cusmo are you ok?" Nuka asked.

"Yeah I'm just glad he's gone," Cusmo declared. Then she turned towards Nuka and said, "Still wanna be my mate? After all this?"

"Cusmo I love you," Nuka declared. "And I will love your cub. No matter what. And I will make sure Kinta stays away from you and your cub. I promise." With that Nuka gave Cusmo a nuzzle and together the couple walked onside to prepare for their wedding.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks later Simba alone by the watering hole thinking. The golden King had a lot to think about since his encounter with Cami, who had not spoken to him or Nala since Kinta left. She had even refused to allow Alzu to play with Kopa or Vitani, which was hard on the three cubs. "How could I have been so stupid?" Simba thought to herself. "Cami is absolutly right. I am a hypocrite. How could I say I am a fair and just King when I was to quick to forgive Nala for what she did to Kovu? I have to to what's right by my son. Even if that means divorcing my mate. But can I really do that? I love Nala so much but I love Kovu too and miss him. Father I could really use your help with this." Then as if on cue Rafiki came onto the scene. Upon seeing his friend Simba smiled and said, "You always seam to know just when to appear my friend."

"Dat is what I am good at," Rafiki said with a laugh. "I can see dat you have been doing some tinking."

"Yeah I have been," Simba admitted. "I miss my son Rafiki."

"Den go and get him," Rafiki declared.

"I wish I could," Simba replied. "But I don't know where he is."

"Ah I tink young Vitani will have de ansewer to dat," Rafiki replied.

"Vitani?" Simba asked confused. "But how would she..." Then Simba's amber eyes went wide as he realized what Rafiki was saying. "Are you saying that Kovu is in the Outlands?" Simba asked.

"Dat is exactly what I am saying," Rafiki declared. "And dat is where you must go."

"But I don't know if..." Simba began but before he could continue Rafiki took it upon himself to smack Simba in the head with his stick. "Ow!" Simba cried out rubbing his head. "Geeze what was that for?"

"To knock some sense into you," Rafiki said with a laugh. "It worked did it not?"

"Yeah," Simba groaned still rubbing his head. "I just wish there was a less painful way to do it." Before Simba could say anymore Nala came onto the scene. "Talking to yourself Simba?" the Queen asked with a small smile.

"No I was talking to.." Simba began but when he turned around Rafiki was gone. "I hate when he does that," Simba muttered. Then he turned to his mate and said, "Kovu is in the Outlands and I'm going there to get him and bring him home."

"What?!" Nala cried out her blue eyes wide with shock and surprise. "Simba are you sure about this?"

"Yes Nala I'm sure," Simba said with a nod. "I should have done this three months ago when he left or when I first encountered him. But now it's time and I won't take no for an ansewer." With that Simba turned and started to walk away."

"Hold it Simba you aren't going anywhere," Nala declared stepping in front of her mate. "If anyone is going to bring Kovu home it's going to be me." Simba opened his mouth to respond but Nala held her paw up. "It's the only way he'll ever come home," she decared. "If I can convince him I've changed he'll come back. And I have to do it alone."

"As much as I hate to say it," Simba said. "You're right. Just be careful. Zira is living there along with a lot of angry lionesses."

"I'll be fine," Nala said giving Simba a nuzzle. "I love you."

"I love you too," Simba said. "Please be careful."

"I will," Nala promised. With that the creamy Queen headed off for the Outlands while Simba returned to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Simba was back he was met by Kopa and Vitani, who had just returned from her first hunt and had killed a large antelope.

"Look Dad," Kopa said beaming with pirde. "Vitani made her first kill."

"Well done Vitani," Simba said smiling at the young lioness. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks King Simba," Vitani said with a smile.

"We all are sis," Nuka said giving his sister a nuzzle.

"Hey where's Mom?" Kopa asked looking around for his mother.

"She went to bring Kovu home," Simba said. "We found out Kovu was living int the Outlands and your mother went there to bring him back.

"By herself?" Kopa said, his blue eyes wide with worry. "With Zira and her lionesses there? She could be killed!"

"On it!" Vitani cried out. Before anyone could stop her the tan lioness ran down the side of Priderock to help the Queen.

"Hey 'Tani wait up," Nuka called running after his sister.

"You guys wait!" Kopa cried. "I'm going to help them!"

"Oh no you're not!" Simba cried. "You're not going into a dangerous situation like that."

"Dad it's high time we had it out with Zira's pride," Kopa declared.

"It's not the time," Simba said. "Besides if we into theri turf and attack then nothing will be accomplished. Beside you're just a cub and I won't let you fight like that."

"Dad I'm not a baby anymore," Kopa said. "I'm ten months old! I'm stronger now! I can fight! And I'm going to!" With that Kopa turned and ran down the side of Priderock before Simba could stop him.

"Kopa wait!" Simba cried running after his son.

"Simba what's going on?" Sarabi asked emerging from the cave.

"I have to stop Kopa from doing something stupid," Simba declared. "I'll explain later." With that Simba was gone leaving a confused Sarabi behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala had reached the Outlands and as luck would ahve it she ran right into Kovu, who was enjoying a walk with Kiara. When the young lion saw his mother his amber eyes got wide with shock. "Mother!" Kovu cried. "What are you doing here?!"

When Nala saw her son she gasped at his apperance. Like she had feared he was the spitting image of Scar save the eyes. He had the same brown coat and the same flowing jet black mane the crazed killer had. He even sounded a little like Scar. But she quickly shook those thoughts aside and said boldly, "Kovu I've come to bring you home."

"And why would I go anywhere with you?" Kovu sneered glaring at his mother.

"Kovu please just listen to me," Nala pleaded.

"Why should he?" Kiara asked narrowing her green eyes at the Queen. "Afterall you're the one who drove him away to begin with."

Nala glared at the eight month old cub and said with a growl, "Who asked you you piece of filth?"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Kovu snarled getting right in Nala's face. "You've got your nerve coming here then insulting my girlfriend. That's right Mother Kiara is my girlfirend. And guess what? When we get older she's going to be my mate! What do you think about that?!"

"Kovu I didn't come here for a fight," Nala said clamly.

"Well to bad because that's exactly whay you're going to get," a voice cackled. Nala gasped when she saw Zira walking towards her along with Jana and three other lionesses. "Well Kovu what are you waiting for?" Zira hissed. "Kill her!"

"With great pleasure," Kovu hissed. With that Kovu extended his claws and lept towards his mother fully prepared to kill her.

**A/N heh heh yet another cliffy. It's starting to become my thing now lol. Hope you all enjoy ch 16 and as always please review.**


	17. Hasty Decisions

**A/N A special thank you to SweetChinMusic115, mimoo01, Salunatic, Robert Downey Jr94, 22teamplayer, kate, thingsareweird, WTF123, jtgil, Gojiraja, and TRON0602 for reviewing my last chapter. I love those great reviews. Keep 'em coming. Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 17 Hasty Decisions**

Kovu lept at his mother claws fully extended but before he could make contact a tan blur lept in front of him knocking him to the ground. "Huh?" Kovu said shaking his head. "What the..." Then he looked up and saw who had stopped him. "Vitani?!" Kovu cried out in shock. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake," Vitani declared.

"You're the one whose made the mistake," Zira hissed her red eyes gleaming. "By turning against me and joing forces with my enemy. Speaking of tratiors where's that tratior so called son of mine?"

"Right here," Nuka growled running up and standing next to his sister. Then the brown lion turned to his brother and said, "Don't do this 'Vu. You'll regret it."

"As I recall Nuka," Kovu said. "You were the one who convinced me to join forces with Zira in the first place."

"That was before," Nuka declared. "But these last couple of months I've lived with them I saw that Nala really has changed. She does nothing but talk about you and how much she misses you."

"It's true Kovu," Nala said suddenly. "I really do miss you and I want you to come home with me."

"Oh Mother can't you see?" Kovu said glaring at Nala. "I am home."

"Kovu.." Nala began but she was cut off by Kovu striking her in the face sending her crashing to the ground.

"Hurts dosen't it?" Kovu snarled. "Think how much pain a cub feels when you strike them. That's how I felt everyday when you hit me! Well guess what Mother? I'm not your punching bag anymore." With that Kovu struck Nala once again in the face causing her head to fly backwards with a sickening crack. Then Nala remained still.

"Whoa!" Nuka cried out his red eyes wide with shock.

"Kovu what have you done?!" Vitani cried out her blue eyes wide.

"I took care of the problem," Kovu declared coolly.

"Excellent Kovu," Zira said with a evil grin. Then she turned towards her two oldest children and said, "I suggest you leave unless you want the same fate." To emphasize her point the other lioness in Zira's pride growled and extended their claws at the siblings.

"Come on sis let's go," Nuka said picking Nala up and putting her on his back. Then the brother and sister left heading to the Pridelands.

"You did well Kovu," Zira said. "But Mheetu still needs much training. Go."

"Sure," Kovu said. "Come on Kiara." With that the couple went to find Mheetu to begin their daily training.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba had intercepted Kopa at the Outland border blocking his path. "Dad please don't try to stop me," Kopa said said boldly.

"Kopa I'm just trying to protect you," Simba said. "But if you're so insistent in doing this then I want to help you."

"Dad I..," Kopa began. But before he could continue the golden Prince's eyes got wide and he gasped.

"Kopa what's..." Simba began. But before he could continue Simba saw what his son had seen. "Oh Kings above," he breathed. Heading their way was Nuka and Vitani along with an unconcious Nala. "What happened?!" Simba cried as he and Kopa ran over to the two siblings concern in their eyes.

"It's a long story," Nuka said breathlessly. "Right now I think we need to get Nala home so she can be examined."

"Yeah we can explain in the way," Vitani said. With that the group walked back to Priderock hoping Nala would be alright.

TLKTLKTLK

Once the group had arrived back at Priderock they placed Nala in the cave and Simba ordered Zazu to get Rafiki. As soon as the hornbill left a heavily pregnant Cusmo and Dayamo came into the cave both lionesses looking worried. "Oh Nuka thank the Kings you're back!" Cusmo cried out giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Yes we were quite worried when Sarabi told us of you all running off like that," Dayamo said. Then the grey lioness saw Nala and said with concern, "I can see that everything is not alright afterall."

"No it's not," Simba declared with sadness. "Nuka and Vitani told me Kovu did this to his mother."

"I still can't believe Kovu would do such a thing," Kopa said shaking his head.

"Honey you really can't blame him can you?" Vitani asked nuzzling her boyfriend. "I mean if it was you wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

"I guess you're right 'Tani," Kopa said with a sigh. "But I still hate this whole situation. I just wish things would go back to the way they were six months ago when Kovu was still a good lion and brother."

"Kopa dear I'm sure your brother is still a good lion," Sarabi said sitting next to her grandson. "He's just really angry right now."

"Yeah and that's only gonna get worse with him living in the Outlands with Zira," Nuka pointed out. "Trust me I know from experience."

"Dad there's still a chance for us to save him!" Kopa cried out. "There's..." But before Kopa could continue Rafiki came into the cave to examine Nala. After shooing the rest of the group out of the cave Kopa continue his speech. "Dad we have to go back to the Outlands and convince Kovu to come home before it's too late!"

"Kopa there's no way that's going to happen," Simba said. "Not after what just happened to your mother."

"But Dad," Kopa protessed. "Kovu doesn't have any hard feeling towards me. We've always been close. I can convince him to come home I know I can."

"Kopa get real here," Vitani cired out. "Have you forgotten the huge argument you had with Kovu about you being the heir. And trust me he's only gotten more bitter about that as time went on."

"Yeah," Nuka piped up. "There's no way he's listen to you."

"I'm sorry son," Simba with his amber eyes filled with sadness. "I really am. But I'm afraid that your brother is lost to us."

"Yeah," Kopa said with a sigh. "And he was there when I was attacked before did nothing. So maybe..."

"What?!" Simba cried out. "Kopa why didn't you tell me that before."

"Because I didn't want you to completely turn on Kovu," Kopa said. "But now I realize that has already happened. So what difference does it make?"

"Kopa I haven't turned on your brother," Simba said. "If Kovu were to come back today or tomorrow or whenever and ask for forgiveness then I would gladly accept him back into this Pride. As far as I'm concerned he's still my son and I still love him." Kopa opened his mouth to respond but before he could Rafiki emerged from the cave.

"How's Nala?" Simba asked.

"De Queen is gonna be just fine," Rafiki declared. "She was merely knocked out. You may be with her now if you wish."

"Thank you my friend," Simba said with a smile as he and Kopa walked inside the cave along with the rest of the group.

"My pleasure," Rafiki said. "And since I am no longer needed I shall take my leave." With that the mandrill headed back to his tree.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba and Kopa entered the cave to their relief they saw that Nala was awake.

"Mom I'm so glad you're ok," Kopa exclaimed giving his mother a nuzzle.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Nala said after receiving a nuzzle from Simba as well.

"How are you feeling?" Simba asked.

"I'm fell fine," Nala declared. "Rafiki says I'm going to be fine. But I am saddened by the fact that Kovu wouldn't listen to me. I don't think he's ever going to come back home."

"I feel that way too," Simba said sadly. "But Kovu choose the path he's own now and we must accept that."

"Simba he didn't choose it," Nala said. "We forced his to. If I hadn't been so cruel to him then none of this would be happening right now."

"Honey we can't change the past," Simba said. "No matter how badly we want to we can't undo what's already done. We can only hope that one day Kovu will come to his senses before it's too late. Until then we have to move forward."

"I know," Nala said with a sigh. "I just would feel a lot better if both of my boys were here where they belong."

"Me too Nala," Simba said giving Nala a nuzzle. "Me too." With that Simba, Nala, and Kopa layed together and tried to get some sleep but the family knew that would be hard since Kovu was on all of their minds.

TLKTLKTLK

A month later the time had come for Cusmo to have her cub. As was custom in the Pride Cusmo and Nuka left for the birth. A couple of days later the couple returned carrying a grey bundle with them. "This is our son, Malikiah," Nuka said with a smile.

"He's perfect," Nala said with a smile. Just then Malikiah looked up at Nala with big brown eyes. "He's very cute," Nala said still smiling.

"I agree," Simba said. "Congratulations you guys."

"Thank you Simba," the couple said. With that Cusmo gently picked up Malikiah and headed off to show the other lioness her new son. As she was leaving Nala felt a pain of guilt. Seeing Malikiah reminded her of Kovu and how much she missed him. She just hope her son would return home soon.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past and Cusmo was anxious. Today was Malikiah's first time out of the cave and the grey lioness was worried about him running into trouble. Namely Kinta or Zira. Cusmo had warned Malikiah about both of them but she was still worried. But Cusmo knew that Alzu, Kopa and Vitani would be with him when he left. As if on cue Malikiah came running out of the cave along with Nuka. "Mom is it time yet?" the little grey cub asked his brown eyes shining.

"Yes sweetheart it is," Cusmo said, giving her son's head a lick. The she saw Alzu heading this way along with Kopa and Vitani. "And there's your escort," Nuka said with a smile.

"Hey you ready to go the Mal'?" Alzu said giving his nephew a smile.

"I sure am!" Malikiah cried. "Can we go now? Please?"

"Have fun buddy," Nuka said giving his son a nuzzle.

"Thanks Dad," Malikiah said. "See ya." With that the little grey cub ran down the side of Priderock.

"Hey buddy wait for us," Kopa called as he and Vitani ran after Malikiah. Alzu began to follow them but Cusmo pulled him off to the side. "Hey thanks for going with him," she said.

"Hey I enjoy spending time with him," Alzu said. "After all he is my nephew. Even though it sucks that I can't tell him that."

"He's Nuka's son," Cusmo said. "In every way that matters."

"Agreed," Alzu said. "I just hope we don't run into my louse of a brother. I'm not sure I could control myself." With that Alzu went and joined Kopa and Vitani to show Malikiah around.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Malikiah was roaming around the Pridelands nearing the Outland border. When he got there he saw Kiara and Kovu sitting there with their backs turned towards him. The couple was nuzzling and had no idea the young cub was there. But before Malikiah could take another step a paw grabbed him and scooped him up carrying him away from Kovu and Kiara. The couple turned and Kovu said," Did you hear something?"

"Who cares?" Kiara said. "Lets get back to us." With that Kiara and Kovu go back to their nuzzling.

"Hey!" Malikiah cried. Then he turned and saw Kinta standing there before him. Malikiah gasped and took a step back. "Who are you?"

"No need to worry young one," Kinta said with a smile. "I won't hurt you. I just thought you should be warned to stay away from those two. They are in leagues with Zira and are dangerous."

"Oh I didn't know that," Malikiah said. "But why do you care what happens to me?"

"There's a very good reason for that," Kinta said. "You see young Malikiah I'm.." But before he could continue Kinta heard a loud roar. "Get the Hell away from my nephew," Vitani roared stepping in front on Malikiah.

"You're nephew?" Kinta scoffed, rolling his brown eyes. "Please."

"Kopa take Malikiah out of here," Vitani said.

"Gladly," Kopa said picking Malikiah up and carrying him away. Once they were gone Vitani said, "You've been warned," Vitani hissed.

"Oh please," Kinta sneered. "I can see my son whenever I want to Vitani."

"He's Nuka's son," Vitani snarled. "And I'm sure you don't want to get him angry. Now keep you distance or else." With that Vitani stormed away leaving Kinta behind in her dust.

"Think you can stop me?" Kinta thought. "Think again. I'll see my son whenever I please. And his mother too. It'll only be a matter of time before she's mine again. Until then I'll bide my time." With that Kinta walked back to his home thinking these thoughts the whole time.

**A/N Well there you are folks ch 17 done. Stayed tuned for ch 18 for more fun filled drama and action. Until then please review.**


	18. Problematic Situations

**A/N I'd like to thank kate, 22teamplayer, Robert Downey Jr94, WTF123, thingsareweird, Gojiraja, Salunatic, jtgil, mimoo01, and TRON0602 for reivewing my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 18 Problematic Situations**

As the group returned to Priderock they were met by Cusmo and Nuka. "How was your day honey?" Cusmo asked as her son rubbed against her leg.

"It was really fun Mom," Malikiah declared. "Except for the strange lion I saw."

"What strange lion?" Nuka asked.

"Uh come on Mal' lets go tell Grandma Dayamo about your day," Alzu said, taking his nephew inside. After making sure they were gone Vitani turned towards her brother and sister-in-law. "We saw Kinta today."

"What?!" Nuka cried angrily.

"Did he try to hurt Malikiah?" Cusmo asked, fearful for her son.

"No he was talking to Malikiah," Vitani said. "I warned him to stay away but he said 'he's my son and I'll see him whenever I please."

"Oh Kings above he's going to cause trouble I just know it," Cusmo said, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"Not if I can help it," Nuka declared. "I sware if I see Kinta anywhere near my son I'll rip him to shreds. Don't worry Cus' I'll keep our boy safe."

"I know you will," Cusmo said. "But I think it's best if Malikiah doesn't go anywhere unescorted."

"Agreed," Nuka said with a nod. With that the couple went inside the cave to be with their son

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Vitani were inside the cave talking. "Kopa we totally blew it today," Vitani said.

"No we didn't 'Tani," Kopa said trying to sound reassuring.

"Yes we did," Vitani declared. "We never should have let Malikiah out of our sights for a second. If we had done what we were supposed to do then he never would have ran into Kinta."

"'Tani that couldn't have been helped," Kopa said. "Besides it's not like Kinta hurt Malikiah or anything."

"That's not the point Kopa!" Vitani cried. "The point is we couldn't keep an eye on one cub for one day. What kind of Queen can I possibly be if I can't even do that?"

"You're going to be a wonderful Queen," Kopa said giving his love a nuzzle. "and a wonderful mother someday.

"Ugh I don't think cubs would be such a good idea," Vitani said with a frown. "After all it's not like I had the best role model."

"Vitani you are not Zira," Kopa declared. "You are a kind, sweet, loving lioness. After all that's what made me fall in love with you."

"You love me?" Vitani asked looking at Kopa.

"Yes I do," Kopa said, his blue eyes meeting Vitani's blue ones. "Very much."

"Oh Kopa I love you too," Vitani said giving Kopa a nuzzle.

"Feel better now?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah I do," Vitani said. "Come on lets join the others." With that the two lovers left to rejoin their Pride mates

TLKTLKTLK

A week later Malikiah was getting frustrated. He had wanted to go and find Kinta again but her knew his parents would never let that happen. But the little grey cub had a feeling today was going to be different. He was going to sneek away and find Kinta so he could get information from him. So early that day before everyone was awake Malikiah got up and carefully walked out of the cave, heading for the Grasslands where he had last seen Kinta. Once he had gotten there Malikiah found the sandy brown lion getting a drink from the river. "Hey," Malikah called causing Kinta to whip around to face him.

"Well hello there young Malikiah," Kinta said with a smile. "I'm surprised to see you here this early."

"Well I snuck away." Malikiah admitted. "My parents don't even know I'm here. But I had to see you again."

"Really? Kinta said surprised. "And why is that?"

"Well I feel like you wanted to tell me something ealier," Malikiah explained.

"Yes I did young one," Kinta said pulling the two month old close to him. "You see Malikiah I'm your father."

"What?!" Malikiah cried. "That's not true! You're lying!"

"No Malikiah I'm not lying," Kinta said. "I am your father. Think about it. Where do you think you got your brown eyes from? Nuka has red eyes and Cusmo has beautiful sky blue eyes as does your grandmother Dayamo. I on the other paw have the same light brown eyes that you have. Not to mention that the tuft on you tail is the same sandy brown color that my mane is. And we have the same nose shape. You are my son Malikiah."

"Bu-but why would my mom keep that from me?" Malikiah said.

"Because she fell in love with Nuka and out of love with me," Kinta said. "She.." But before he could contiune Jayla came onto the scene. When she saw Malikiah there the tan lioness' brown eyes went wide with surprise. "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see Kinta," Malikiah said softly. "He says he's my father. Is that true Jayla?"

"He told you that?" Jayla asked shocked that Kinta would do that.

"I felt my son deserved to know the truth," Kinta said simply.

"So it is true," Malikiah said tears coming to his eyes. "I can't believe this." With a sob Malikiah ran away from Kinta and Jayla and into the Outlands.

"Mailkiah wait!" Jayla called. "Ugh great. Just great."

"Don't worry I'll get him," Kinta declared heading into the Outlands.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Kinta?" Jayla said. "Malikiah is happy and Nuka is a really good father to him."

"I am his father!" Kinta roared furiously causing Jayla to jump.

"Well you don't deserve him!" Jayla shouted. "And I'm beginning to think Cusmo was telling the truth when she said you raped her. Kings above Kinta what in the Hell is worng with you?! If you keep this up then you're going to be a very sad and lonely lion."

"I don't have time to argue with you Jayla," Kinta snapped. "I'm going to find my son." With that Kina headed into the Outlands to find Malikiah.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outland Kovu and Kiara were enjoying some time alone. "Isn't this nice?" Kiara asked laying her head on Kovu's jet black mane.

"Every second with you is paridise Ki'," Kovu said giving Kiara's head a lick.

"Oh 'Vu you always know just what to say," Kiara said with a giggle. The couple shared a nuzzle and were about to do more when they heard sniffling coming from the bushes. "What's that?" Kiara asked, walking over to the bushes a pulling them back. To her surprise she saw Malikiah curled up in a ball crying. "Hey there sweetie what's wrong?" Kiara asked, concerned for the cub.

"Hey I know him," Kovu said. "I heard that Cusmo had a cub. Are you Malikiah?"

"Yeah I am," Malikiah said sniffling. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kovu," Kovu said gently. "And this is Kiara. What's wrong Malikiah?"

"I just found out who my real dad is," Malikiah said wiping his eyes with his paw. Little did he know that Kinta was hiding in a near by bush listening to the conversation.

"Ah so you know about Kinta eh?" Kovu said. Malikiah nodded so Kovu continued. "Look kid I know how you feel."

"You do?" Malikiah said.

"Yeah I do," Kovu said with a sigh. "I grew up thinking Simba was my real dad. But then I found out that he wasn't. That Scar was. Then I found out I was the product of rape. That can really mess a guy up. But buddy Cusmo and Nuka only lied to you to protect you. Kinta is not a nice lion and he hurt your mom bad. Trust me on this. Nuka happens to be my brother and he's a better lion than Kinta could ever be. And you're lucky. Cusmo isn't psycho like my mom is. Has she ever hit you?"

"No," Malikiah said. "Why would she hit me?"

"Exactly," Kovu said. "My mom hit me. For no reason. Thank the Kings above you have a good mother.

"I never thought of it like that," Malikiah said. "Thanks I feel better now." Kinta heard this and choose to sneak away while he could before he could be seen.

"Good," Kovu said. "Now get out of here kid." With that Malikiah ran back towards the Pridelands with a smile on his face.

"That was really sweet of you 'Vu," Kiara said giving Kovu a nuzzle.

"I feel bad for the kid," Kovu admitted. "I heard that Kinta wouldn't take no for an ansewer and the result was Malikiah. I know first hand what it's like being the result of rape."

"That awful," Kiara said shaking her head. "Who tells you these things?"

"I have my ways," Kovu said slyly. "But enough about that let's get back to us shall we?" Kovu smiled seductivly at Kiara, who giggled in responce.

"Oh Kovu," she laughed. With that Kovu pounced on Kiara and the two enjoyed each other's company for a little while.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Cusmo was pacing back and forth wondering where her son was. Nuka emerged from the cave and sat beside his mate. "Don't worry Cus' I'm sure he'll be back any minute," Nuka said giving Cusmo a nuzzle.

"Oh Nuka where could he have gone?" Cusmo said trying not to cry. "He could get hurt out there alone. He could.." But before she could contiune Malikiah came bounding up the side of Priderock. "Oh Malikiah where have you been?" Cusmo cried giving her son a nuzzle. "You had us worried sick."

"I'm sorry Mom," Malikiah said. "But I had to figure somethings out." With that Malikiah told his parents about his experiences with Kinta and Kovu.

"You saw Kovu?" Nuka asked. "How is he?"

"He's good Dad," Malikiah replied. "He really helped me out. But why didn't you tell me about Kinta."

"Oh honey I know I should have told you about Kinta," Cusmo said. "But I wasn't sure you'd be able to understand what happened. But Kinta is not a good lion."

"I know Mom," Malikiah said. "Kovu told me and I believe him."

"Good," Cusmo said. "But you must keep your distance from him. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Malikiah said. "And don't worry Dad I love you no matter what Kinta says."

"I'm glad son," Nuka said giving the cub a nuzzle. "I love you too. Now you better get something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Ok Dad," Malikiah said as he and Cusmo headed into the cave to have their meal.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kinta had returned to the Grasslands where he was met by Jayla, who still looked angry. "Did you find him?" Jayla snapped.

"Jayla relax ok?" Kinta said in annoyance. "For your information I did find him."

"And?" Jayla asked.

"And I have some thinking to do," Kinta said.

"About what?" Jayla asked.

"About things," Kinta said. "Manily about how I can make things right with Malikiah and his mother."

"Really?" Jayla said surprised.

"Yes really," Kinta said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some thinking to do." With that Kinta went off to be alone to think.

**A/N There you are ch 18 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.**


	19. Battle Begins

**A/N I'd like to thank Salunatic, mimoo01, Robert Downey Jr94, jtgil, 22teamplayer, Gojiraja, WTF123, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reivewing my last chapter. Here's ch 19 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 19 Battle Begins**

Two months later Kovu was in the Outlands with Mheetu training. Mheetu was now a year old and had grown nicely. He even had a jet black mane just like Kovu's and most everyone thought that Kovu and Mheetu were brother they looked so much alike. On this day Zira approached her son and said, "I have a special surprise for you Mheetu."

"What is it Mother?" Mheetu asked.

"I feel that you're ready now," Zira said. "And the time has come for us to make our move on Simba and his Pride."

"You sure we're ready for that Zira?" Kovu asked.

"Do not question me!" Zira roared. "I said we're ready and I mean it!"

"Ok ok sheesh," Kovu said defensively. "No need to bite my head off."

"So when do we attack?" Mheetu asked.

"Tomorrow," Zira declared. "Tomorrow we attack and Simba and his family will be no more. Then you Kovu can take your place as King with Kiara as your Queen."

"Sounds good to me," Kovu said. "I'd better tell Kiara the good news." With that the brown lion left to find Kiara.

"Mother I thought you said I would be King," Mheetu said with confusion

"You will be Mheetu," Zira said. "But Kovu would have never helped us if her knew the truth. But as soon as Simba and Kopa are dead we'll dispose of Kovu as well. Then we'll take our rightful places as rules of Priderock." With that Zira let out an evil cackle and went to find her other lionesses to inform them of her plans. Meanwhile Kovu had found Kiara, who gave the brown lion a smile. "Hey there handsome," she said giving Kovu a nuzzle.

"Hey there yourself gorgeous," Kovu said returning the nuzzle. "I've got news."

"Oh do tell," Kiara said still smiling.

"We attack tomorrow," Kovu declared. "Zira just told us. Then I shall take my place as King with you by my side as Queen."

"I can't wait," Kiara said with glee giving her love another nuzzle. "We are going to be great together."

"We already are," Kovu said. "And nothing can stop us as long as we're together."

"You got that right babe," Kiara said rubbing her head against Kovu's jet black mane. "I love you Kovu."

"And I love you Ki'," Kovu purred giving Kiara's head a lick. "Tomorrow is going to be a perfect day." With that the two young lions headed off to be with the rest of their pride.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Nala awoke with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The creamy Queen looked over at her mate, who was still sleeping and then she looked over at Kopa, who was sleeping peacefully next to his girlfriend, Vitani. Shaking her head Nala decided to get up and get some air. After sitting outside for a few minutes Nala was soon joined by Simba. "You're up early," the King commented.

"Simba I have a bad feeling," Nala said softly. "Something terriable is going to happen today. I just know it."

"Nala you're being silly," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle. "You probaly had a bad dream or something."

"It wasn't a dream," Nala insisted. "It's a feeling a have."

"Nala you're not..." Simba began. But before the golden King could continue Zazu came flying onto the scene looking frantic. "Sire I have most distressing news," Zazu cried out his eyes wide.

"What's wrong Zazu?" Simba asked, concerned about the hornbill's apperance.

"I was doing my usual rounds for the morning report and I saw something that was very alarming," Zazu explained.

"What was it?" Nala asked dreading the ansewer.

"Zira and her fallowers were hading this way!" Zazu cried out. "And they looked like they were out for blood."

"What?!" Simba and Nala cried out. Then Simba let out an earpiercing roar singling the other lionesses to join him. Kopa also emergered from the cave along with Nuka and Vitani rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's going on Dad?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah what's with the war cry?" Vitani chimed in.

"Ladies gather round," Simba instructed. The lionesses gathered around their King all of them wondering what was happening. "Zira and her followers were seen heading this way. It's war! Fallow me to the gorge! Now!" With that the lionesses headed towards the gorge. Sarabi began to follow suit but SImba stopped his mother saying, "Mom I don't think it's such a good idea for you to go."

"Simba I may not be the youngest lioness here," Sarabi said. "But I can assure you that I have a lot of fight in me and let's not forget who's the parent here."

Simba opened his mouth to protest but the look on his mother's face told the King that it would be useless to argue with the former Queen. Taking a deep breath Simba said, "Alright just please be careful Mom. I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you."

"I will dear," Sarabi said giving her son a nuzzle. "Now shall we go and teach Zira who's in charge here?"

"Right with you," Simba said. With that the mother and son headed towards the gorge to fend off Zira and her followers.

"What's going on Mom?" Malikiah asked emerging from the cave.

"I need you to stay here with the others," Cusmo instructed her son.

"But Mom," Malikiah began.

"Don't argue with me Malikiah!" Cusmo shouted. "A battle is no place for a four month old cub. I'll be back soon. I love you." With that Cusmo and Nuka gave their son a nuzzle and ran to join the others.

"Yeah right like I'm going to stay here," Malikiah said. "I'm going." With that Malikiah headed towards the gorge to help the others.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira and her followers were heading towards the Pridelands, all of them out for blood and vengence. As they were walking Kiara turned towards Kovu and said, "Are you sure you can do this 'Vu? I mean they are your family."

"You are my family Ki'," Kovu replied giving Kiara a lick. "Once Simba and Kopa are gone then I take my place as King with you by my side as Queen. Trust me I'm up for this."

"If you say so," Kiara said. The dusty orange one year old looked over at her light brown brother who merly rolled his eyes and shook his head is disgust. Mheetu didn't dare say it out loud but he wasn't prepared to fight on the wrong side. Although he had been trained his whole life for this he knew deep down that it was wrong. But at the same time he knew he couldn't go against his mother and sister. So Mheetu would fight even though it went aganist every fiber in his being to do so.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and his pride had arrived at the gorge. That's when the saw Zira and her pride heading straight for them with Zira leading the way. The two prides met in the middle and Zira and Simba stepped forward facing off.

"It's over Simba!" Zira cried out glaring at the King her red eye gleaming. "I have dreamed of nothing else for years!"

**"**Boy does she need a hobby," Timon muttered from his pearch on top of Pumbaa.

"Last chance Zira," Simba growled. "Go home."

**"**I am home!" Zira hissed. "Attack!" With that the two opposing prides advance toward each other at a full run. Zira watched her pride from a high rock growling "Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!" Upon hearing each command her lionesses obeyed carrying out each order. Kovu, meanwhile went searching for his mother. He didn't have to search far for her. "Well well well hello Mother miss me?" Kovu sneered.

"Kovu!" Nala cried out. But before she could get another word out Kovu struck his mother in the face sending her crashing to the ground. Dazed the Queen got to her feet only to be met by Kovu's paw again. Kovu let out a laugh and said coldly, "Oh Mother you really are pathetic. Gotten a little slow in your old age haven't you?"

"Not so old," Nala said as she got to her feet. Kovu swiped at her but his time Nala was ready and ducked causing Kovu to miss and stumble. But the brown lion quickly regained his composure and lunged for the creamy Queen. Nala dodged her son causing his to go crashing to the ground. Letting out a roar of frustration Kocu jumped to his feet and lunged again. Only this time he succeded in tackling Nala to the ground. But before he could strike Kovu heard a voice cry out, "No don't kill her!" Kovu turned his head to see who cried out only to be met by a paw striking him in the face sending his flying. Shaking his head Kovu stood and faced his attacker. When he saw who it was he gasped in shock. "What the Hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Zira and Simba were facing off only instead of making her move the tan lioness said, "As much as I would love to kill you right now Simba there's someone here who's been waiting for this moment for a long time. Mheetu!" With that Mheetu emerged from the shadows his emerald green eyes gleaming. "Mheetu!" Zira cired out again. "Attack!" Mheetu approached Simba his teeth bared. But when he lowered himself into a fighting position the light brown lion hesitated. "Mheetu what are you waiting for?" Zira growled. "Now's your chance! Attack! Put your training to some good use! Do it! Now!"

"Yes Mother," Mheetu said with a growl. With that the young lion lunged at the golden King tackling him to the ground biting and clawing. But his victory was short lived because he was tackled by Vitani, who had been watching from the sidelines. "Vitani get off of me!" Mheetu hissed throwing his sister off of him.

"Mheetu you don't have to do this," Vitani said, her eyes darting to Simba who was struggling to stand. "You have another choice. You can choose the right side here."

"You miserable little tratior!" Zira roared. "Mheetu would never turn against me like you and Nuka did."

"Yeah," Mheetu chimed in. "Unlike you I wouldn't betray my mother."

"Mheetu she's not even your real mother," Vitani blurted out.

"Vitani what the Hell are you talking about?" Mheetu asked, confused.

"I'm talking about how Zira isn't your real mother," Vitani said. "Cala found you and Kiara and gave you to Zira. I guess your real mom died or something. But all I know is Zira isn't the one who gave birth to you. So if you don't want to fight with her then it's ok."

"I gave you everything Mheetu!" Zira shouted. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here right now! You owe me everthing!"

"She's right," Mheetu said softly. "I do. I'm sorry Vitani I have to do this and if you're not with me then you're against me!" With that Mheetu rasied his paw and struck Vitani in the face catching her off guard and sending her crashing to the ground causing her to hit her head on a rock knocking her out cold. This gave Mheetu a chance to attack Simba, who was still dazed by his ealier attack. Mheetu lunged for the King tackling him to the ground once more. Only this time Simba was more prepared and was able to kick the younger lion off of him sending his crashing on the ground. This allowed Simba to recover some but this too was short lived when Zira struck Simba in the face dazing him. But not for long Simba recovered and struck Zira as hard as he could catching her in her eye. But Zira was prepared and rasied her paw to strike but suddenly Sarabi came onto the scene and tackled the tan lioness. "Get you paws off of my son," the former Queen growled, tackling Zira once more. Simba went to help his mother but was stopped by Mheetu, who struck Simba in the face sending him sailing. Mheetu tackled Simba and both lions rolled on the ground biting and clawing. Mheetu quickly got the upper hand and pinned Simba to the ground. "Time to end this," Mheetu growled. "Then it's off to finish off Kopa. Then I shall take my place as King. Goodbye Simba." With that Mheetu raised his paw fully prepared to end the King's life.

**A/N Yet another cliffy. I just can't get enough of them lol. Hope you all enjoyed ch 19 and please review.**


	20. Decisions are Made

**A/N A special thank you to Sherrylonglegs, WTF123, mimoo01, Salunatic, FairyofLight21, Gojiraja, kate, thingsareweird, Robert Downey Jr94, 22teamplayer, Goatman, and TRON0602 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 20 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 20 Decisions Are Made**

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Kovu growled glaring at his attacker.

"Stopping you from making a mistake," Kopa growled back.

"You're the one who's making the mistake you little brat," Kovu hissed, his amber eyes burning into Kopa's blue ones.

"I won't let you kill Mom," Kopa declared. "No matter what she's done she's still my mother and she's yours too. Kovu please don't do this. You'll regret it."

"The only thing I regret little brother," Kovu snarled. "Is not doing this a long time ago. Now step aside."

"No," Kopa said standing in front of Nala protectively. "If you want her you going to have to kill me to get to her."

"Fine have it your way," Kovu said rasing his paw, fully prepared to strike his brother. But before he could do so Nala cried out suddenly, "No! Stop this right now!" Both brothers looked over at their mother, who had gotten to her feet. "If anyone deserves to be punished around here it's me. I've failed as a mother. You two are brothers and it's all my fault that you have such hatred for each other. That's my biggest regret. Ever since Kovu was born I was terrified that he was going to become just like Scar. This feeling intensified after Kopa was born. But now it seams my worst nightmare has come true. But boys I'm begging you don't take it out on each other. Take it out on me. But Kovu please know that I am truly sorry for everything I've done and I'd give anything to take it back." By now Nala had tears going down her face and she looked at her oldest son with pleading eyes. Kovu stared at his mother, not sure rather or not to believe her. Just then Kiara appeared on the scene. "Kovu what are you doing?" the dusty orange lioness cried out. "Now's your chance. Kill her!"

Kovu shook his head clearing his head and rasied his paw to strike his mother. But the look on her face made him lower his paw. "I..I can't do it Ki'," Kovu said.

"What?!" Kiara cried. "Kovu are you nuts?! This is your big chance."

"I believe her Ki'," Kovu said, looking at his girlfriend. "I believe her. And Kopa's right no matter what she's done she's still my mother."

"Well if you won't do it then I will!" Kiara declared rasing her paw and swinging.

"Oh no you won't!" Kopa cried out jumping in front of his mother and taking the full impact of Kiara's hit. Kiara's claw caught him in his eyes and he let out a roar of pain and fell to the ground. Kiara used this opportunity to claw Kopa in the face once more sending him flying. But before she could strike again suddenly a voice cried out, "Not so fast there you bitch!" Kiara turned and to her surprise Jayla came bounding up to her and tackled her to the ground. Kovu started to help Kiara but his path was blocked by Kinta, who said, "Kovu what in the Hell is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing Kinta," Kovu said. "Now move or be moved. The choice is yours."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kinta declared.

"Have it your way then," Kovu growled as he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"No stop!" a tiny voice cried out. Kovu and Kinta turned and saw Malikiah racing towards them. The four month old grey cub stood between Kovu and Kinta facing Kovu. "If you want hi you're gonna have to get through me," he growled glaring at Kovu.

"Malikiah what are you doing here?!" Kinta cried out. "This is no place for a cub. You could get hurt."

"I'm fine Kinta," Malikiah said. "But I won't let you get hurt. This whole thing just seams so stupid."

"Not to me," Kovu growled. "But your father is right kid. Go home before you get hurt."

"He's not my father," Malikiah declared. "Nuka is. But I still won't let you hurt him."

"I'm warning you kid," Kovu hissed. "Move for your own good."

"But..." Malikiah began. But he was stopped by Kinta who said, "Go on son. Go home. I've got this." Malikiah opened his mouth to protest but he knew it would be pointless so the grey cub reluctantly left. But he had no intention of going home.

"Kovu I don't want to fight you," Kinta said, once Malikiah was gone. "Malikiah is right. This whole thing is stupid. Can't you see that? Zira's got you compleatly brainwashed. This whole thing has been blow way out of proprtion. Stop now before it's too late."

"He has a point Kovu," Jayla said still holding down Kiara, who broke away with a furious roar. Jayla quickly jumped on top of Kiara and both lionesses went rolling on thr ground biting and clawing. Meanwhile Kopa had regained him composure and had gotten to his feet, wiping the blood away from his eyes. Letting out a furious roar Kopa lunged to Kovu, catching his brother off guard, sending the two lions crashing to the ground. Meanwhile Nala was helplessly watching her sons tear each other apart. "I have to stop this," the Queen thought. "I cannot allow my children to kill each other." Out loud she cried out, "Kinta you take Kovu and I'll take Kopa. We have to stop this! Now!" Nodding Kinta went and stood in between Kovu and Kopa and put his paws on Kovu's shoulders pushing him away from his brother while Nala did the same with Kopa. "Mom get off of me!" Kopa roared furiously. "I'm going to kill the tratior!"

"Not before I kill you!" Kovu snarled.

"Boys that is enough!" Nala cried. "I will not allow my children to tear each other apart like this. If anyone deserves to be killed around here it's me!"

"Queen Nala that's crazy," Kinta said. "You may have been mean and everything but that dosen't mean you deserve to die. And Kovu think about it. Did Simba really do anything to you? No he didn't. He took you in, even though he didn't have to. He raised you as his son, knowing full well you were the blood son of his most dispised enemy. And he really loves you. So does your Mom. And Kopa has always loved you. You guys are brothers. Don't let this tear you apart. I know I would never let anything get inbetween me and Alzu. 'Cause when it's all said and done he'll always be my brother. Just like you guys will always be brothers." Upon hearing Kinta's words Kovu and Kopa looked at each other, much more relaxed. "He's right Kovu," Kopa said. "We are brothers. I have nothing against you. I never have."

"Yeah I know that Kopa," Kovu said softly. "I'm sorry." Then he turned to Nala and said, "Mom I'm sorry to you too."

"Oh Kovu," Nala said softly. "I'm the one that's sorry. Truly I am." With that Nala embraced her son, who at first tensed but then relaxed and embraced his mother back. Then the brown lion embraced his brother, who gladly returned it. After releasing his brother Kovu turned to Kiara, who was once again pinned down by Jayla and said, "Enough Kiara. This has to stop."

"Kovu I can't believe you believe that crap," Kiara said furiously. "They are the enemy here. They must die!"

"Why Kiara?" Kovu asked. "Because Zira said so? Let me tell you something I've always had doubts about Zira. The only reason I went along with her to begin with was becasue I thought my mother would never change and that violence would be the only ansewer. But now I see she was wrong. Please Kiara tell me you agree. I mean what did they really do to you anyways."

"They banished Mother!" Kiara cried out. "Unjustly I might add."

"Zira was banished because she's a crazy lioness who tried to kill me and my brother," Kopa piped up. "Come on Kiara wise up here. Even Nuka and Vitani turned against her. And they're her blood children."

"So am I!" Kiara cried out.

"No you're not," Cala said suddenly appearing. "I found you and your brother when you were only newborns. I gave you two to Zira and she raised you. That was my biggest mistake. I see now that I was wrong. I should have took you and Mheetu and ran away. But at the time I thought Zira was doing the right thing. It's taken me this long to realize how wrong I really was. Queen Nala I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

"No need for that Cala," Nala said with a smile. "And I'm sure Simba will feel the same way when he hears what you've done."

"Hey where is Dad anyways?" Kopa asked looking around for Simba. Suddenly the group heard an earsplitting roar. "Grandma!" Kopa and Kovu cried at the sametime. With that the two lions headed off in that direction, with Nala, Kinta, Jayla, and a confused Kiara close behingd them.

TLKTLKTLK

Mheetu rasied his paw fully intending on killing Simba. However before he could do so a voice cried out, "Whoa there kiddo hold it!" Mheetu looked and saw Nuka standing beside him along wth Cusmo. "Don't do it kid," Nuka said. "It's not worth it."

"I have to Nuka," Mheetu declared. "I owe it to Mother."

"You don't owe Zira squat," Nuka declared. "All she did was see to it that you had no childhood and ruined your life. If anything she owes you."

"Mheetu you know this is wrong," Cusmo said. "Deep down you know this is the worng thing to do."

Mheetu stared at the grey lioness then looked at his brother, who nodded. Taking a deep breath Mheetu said, "I know. You guys are right. I can't do this." With that the light brown lion released Simba then helped him to his feet saying, "I'm sorry King Simba. I really am."

"It's ok Mheetu," Simba said with a wince. "You were confused. But right now we've got Zira to worry about." With that Simba, Mheetu, Nuka and Cusmo went off in the direction where Zira and Sarabi were.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Kovu had arrived to the area where Zira and Sarabi were fighting along with the rest of the group. To their horror they saw that Zira was getting the better of Sarabi and the former Queen was having difficulty staying on her feet. The Zira delivered a blow to Sarabi's face that sent the older lioness crashing to the ground. "No!" Kovu cried out running to his grandmother's defense. Catching Zira by surprise Kovu tackled the older lioness to the ground biting and clawing. Zira quickly recovered and threw Kovu off of her and got to her feet. "Kovu what are you doing?" the tan lioness hissed.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Kovu snarled glaring at Zira. "I was a fool to go aganist my family to begin with but now I'm about to make that wrong a right." With that Kovu lunged at Zira once again tackling her to the ground. But Zira quickly got the upper hand and slashed Kovu in his eye, reopening his scar. Kovu let out a roar of pain and Zira delivered another blow to his face sending him sailing to the ground. Zira advanced on Kovu again but before she could deliver another blow Nala cried out, "Not my son you bitch!" Zira turned only to be met by Nala paw to her face. Zira roared in pain and Nala tackled the other lioness causing them both to go rolling. Kopa meanwhile had helped Sarabi to her feet. "Help your brother," Sarabi said weakly.

"We got her," Kinta said as he got on one side of Sarabi and Jayla got on the other. With that Kopa ran to help his family.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had found Vitani, who had regained consiousness. "Kiara what's going on?" Vitani asked weakly.

"Everything's going to be ok sis," Kiara said giving Vitani a gentle nuzzle. "Zira is getting what she deserves."

"Glad to see you finally got your head out of your butt," Vitani said with a weak laugh.

"Took me long enough huh?" Kiara said with a laugh of her own. With that Kiara helped Vitani to her feet and the two sisters went to see if the others needed any help. But to their surprise they were met by Malikiah. "Malikiah what are you doing back here?" Kiara asked shocked the cub was still hanging around.

"I can help I know I can," Malikiah declared.

"The only thing you're doing is coming with us," Vitani said.

"But Aunt Vitani I.." Malikiah began.

"No buts mister move it," Vitani said roughly. With that the trio left hoping they wouldn't run into any more trouble

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa had gotten to where Kovu was and found that he was struggling to stand. "Kovu are you ok?" Kopa asked helping his brother to his feet.

"I think so," Kovu said wiping the blood off of his face. "But Mom may need our help." With that the two brothers went to where their mother and Zira were fighting. Both lionesses were facing off, each one out for blood. "This ends now," Nala snarled.

"I couldn't agree more," Zira hissed. With that the two lionesses ran at each other full force. Once they colided they both once again fell to the ground biting and clawing. However they failed to notice that they were nearing a cliff edge. Suddenly without warning they went rolling off the edge of it. "Mom!" Kovu and Kopa cried out running over to the cliff edge. Both lions looked down and saw...

**A/N dun dun dun another cliffy. What will happen next? Stay tuned for ch 21 to find out and as always please review.**


	21. Ending it All

**A/N A Special thanks to jtgil, Dinoman193, FairyofLight21, mimoo01, Salunatic, 22teamplayer, kate, Goatman, WTF123, Gojiraja, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for their reviews. Here's the next chapter of my story and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 21 Ending it All**

"Mom!" Kopa and Kovu cried as they raced to where Nala and Zira had fallen over the cliff's edge. The two brothers looked over the edge and saw Nala hanging from the sides. "Mom!" Kovu cried out jumping down the side of the cliff using his claws to slow his fall. Once he was almost to where Nala was Kovu found a small ledge that he could sit on. He then leaned down and held his paw out, "Mom grab my paw!" Kovu cried.

Nala strained and reached out as far as she could but she couldn't reach Kovu's paw, "I can't!" she cried. "It's too far!"

Kovu leaned down as far as he could and reached for his mother again. Nala reached as far as she could but before she could grab Kovu's paw she lost her grip and began to slide farther down the cliff. But before she could get to far Kovu somehow managed to grab Nala's paw and with all of his strength he pulled her up to the ledge. Once she was close enough Nala climbed the rest of the way up the cliff, with Kovu right behind her. Once the mother and son reached the top Kopa ran over and embraced his mother, "Mom I'm so glad you're ok," Kopa said with relief.

"Me too," Kovu said panting for breath.

"Kovu you didn't have to save me," Nala said. "But thank you."

"I couldn't let you fall," Kovu said embracing his mother. "You're my mother. I had to save you." Just then Kiara came running up to Kovu along with Malikiah. "Oh Kovu that was so brave," the dusty orange lioness declared giving her boyfriend a nuzzle. "But what happened to Zira?"

"She fell into the river," Nala responded breathlessly. "She tried to grab the sides like I did but she couldn't hold on. And with those rapids I doubt she survived."

"Good," Kiara said after taking in the information. "I'm glad she's gone." Just then the group was joined by Kinta, Jayla, Vitani and Sarabi. Vitani ran over to Kopa and gave him a nuzzle saying, "Kopa thank goodness you're ok."

"Glad you're ok too 'Tani," Kopa said returning the nuzzle.

"Yeah I'm ok," Vitani said, rubbing her head. "But I'm gonna have a hell of a headache tomarrow. Hey Kovu how's your eye?"

"I had almost forgotten about that," Kovu declared wiping his eye with his paw. "It's still bleeding. I'll have to have it looked at."

"At home I hope," a voice said. Kovu turned and saw Simba walking towards them along with Nuka, Cusmo and Mheetu. "Dad!" Kovu cired out running over to his father and embracing him. "You're ok."

"Yeah just take it easy ok son," Simba said with a slight wince. "I'm a little soar."

"Dad I'm so sorry," Kovu said. "I'm ashamed of my behavior. Please forgive me."

"Son there's nothing to forgive," Simba said with a smile. "After all it was your mother and my actions that drove you to do such things to begin with."

"So Zira's really gone huh?" Mheetu said quietly.

"Yeah she is little brother," Kiara said giving her twin a nuzzle. "But don't worry we'll be ok. We've got each other."

"You got us too," Vitani piped up. The tan lioness looked at Nuka, who nodded then she continued, "Nuka and I still consider you guys to be our brother and sister."

"Yeah we'll stick together," Nuka said putting his paw around Mheetu and giving Kiara a nuzzle. "Always."

"Yeah I don't think we're gonna exactly be welcome here," Mheetu said, looking at Simba and Nala. "Not after what we did."

"You two were mislead," Sarabi said. "And I'm sure that my son and daughter-in-law will both agree that you've learned your lesson and should be welcome into our pride. Isn't that right Simba?" The former Queen looked at her son when she said this last part.

Simba looked at Nala who nodded then he said, "Of course you both are welcome."

"Thank you King Simba," Kiara said with a small smile.

"Yeah thanks a lot," Mheetu said. "But what about Windi and her mother? I don't want her to be left out. After all she is my girlfriend."

"Windi and Cala will both be welcome as well," Simba said. "As well as anyone else from Zira's pride. As long as they can accept me and Nala as their King and Queen." Just then Alzu came onto the scene along with Cami and Jani. "King Simba Zira's pride has surrendered," the golden brown lion said, blowing a strand of his brown mane out of his eyes.

"Yeah as soon as they heard that Zira was dead they just gave up," Cami declared with a smile. Then the sandy brown lioness noticed that Kinta was there. "Oh Kinta thank goodness you're ok," Cami cried giving her son a nuzzle.

"Yeah bro we were worried about you," Alzu said also giving his brother a nuzzle.

"Well as you can see I'm fine," Kinta declared.

"Malikiah what in the world are you doing here?" Cusmo asked giving her son a nuzzle. "You could have been killed."

"I though I could help," Malikiah said. "I'm sorry Mom."

"He was trying to protect me," Kinta declared.

"Yeah but he was the one who ended up protecting me," Malikiah declared smiling at Kinta.

"Really?" Cusmo said with surprise.

"It was the least I could do," Kinta said with a smile. Then the sandy brown lion turned towards Cusmo and said, "I owe you a huge apology Cusmo. I've been doing a lot of thinking these last few months and I am truly ashamed of my behavior. I also realize that what I felt for you wasn't love. It was lust. But now that I'm in love with Jayla I humbly ask for your forgiveness although I don't expect it. I just wanted to say my peace."

"Oh Kinta," Cusmo said with a sigh. "You really have changed haven't you?"

"Yeah being on your own will make you grow up real fast," Kinta declared.

"Tell me about it," Kovu muttered.

"And don't worry about Malikiah," Kinta said looking at the grey cub with a smile. "As far as he's concerned he's Nuka's son. Not mine."

Cusmo looked at Nuka, who looked at Kinta. Then the brown lion spoke, "I believe him Cus'. I really think he's sorry."

"Yeah me too," Cusmo said. "Ok Kinta I forgive you."

"Really?" Kinta said, shocked that Cusmo said this. "Thank you Cusmo. That really does mean a lot to me."

"But I don't think we can be friends," Cusmo said. "Not after everything that happened. It would be too ackward."

"I understand," Kinta said. "That's why I won't be coming back to Priderock. There's just to many males there anyways. Jayla and I will be just fine here on our own."

"What?!" Jani said shocked to hear that her daughter was leaving. "No. Jayla you can't just..."

"Mom I'll be fine," Jayla said giving her mother a nuzzle. "But Kinta and I will come back to have a mating ceremony. But don't worry we won't be leaving the Pridelands. And we'll visit often. I promise."

"Well ok," Jani said, giving Jayla a nuzzle. "I still don't like it. But you're almost two years old. I can't keep you forever."

"Thanks Mom," Jayla said.

"But would it be ok if I saw Malikiah sometimes?" Kinta asked.

"If that's ok with him," Cusmo said looking at her son.

"Sure it is," Malikiah said with a grin. "It'll be like having two Dads."

"Yeah," Nuka said with a laugh. "It sure would be." Then the brown lion let out a yawn and said, "Boy am I beat."

"I think that right now we all could use some rest," Simba declared. "We should all go back to Priderock and get some sleep. Then tomarrow we can have a mating ceremony for Jayla and Kinta."

"Uh Dad do you think we can make it a double?" Kovu said, looking at Kiara. "I'd like to make Kiara my mate tomarrow too. If that's ok with you Ki'."

"Of course it is!" Kiara said leaping for Kovu, tackling him to the ground and licking him. "But I just turned a year old. It'll be at least another year before we can have cubs."

"Oh that's fine by me," Kovu said. "Is it ok with you guys Mom and Dad?"

"Of course it is honey," Nala said giving Kovu a nuzzle.

"Yes I think that Kaira will make a fine mate for you," Simba said. "Not to mention a fine Queen."

"Queen?" Kovu said. "You mean..."

"That's right," Simba said with a smile. "I'm going to make you my heir. Kopa and I discussed it a while ago and he said that if you ever came back he'd be more than happy to let you be King."

"You sure you're ok with this bro?" Kovu said looking at Kopa.

"Sure I am," Kopa said. "Being King is too much responsibility. It's all your bro."

"Yeah besides I think Kiara will make a much better Queen than me anyways," Vitani chimed in.

"Well then it's settled," Simba declared. "Tomarrow there will be two mating ceremonies. One for Kinta and Jayla and one for Kovu and Kiara. Now shall we return home to get some sleep." With that the group headed off towards Priderock to get some much needed sleep.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 21 complete. Ch 22 will be the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review**


	22. Prologue

**A/n A special thanks to SweetChinMusic, Booty Poperzz, mimoo01, 22teamplayer, WTF123, kate, Salunatic, Goatman, TRON0602, and thingsareweird for reviewing my last chapter. Here's the final chapter for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 22 Prologue**

The next day when the sun was highest in the sky Rafiki arrived on the scene to preform the mating ceremonies. Once Kinta and Jayla were declared mates they bid farewell to their families and friends and headed off to begin their new lives. Then Simba went to the edge of Priderock and announced to the Kingdom that Kovu was his new heir along with his new mate, Kiara. Then Kovu and Kiara went to the side of Priderock and roared to which the Kingdom let out cheers of joy. Then the couple went off to enjoy their first night as mates.

TLKTLKTLK

A month later Kopa and Vitani approached Simba and Nala. "Mom, Dad there's something 'Tani and I want to talk to you guys about," Kopa began.

"What is it son?" Simba said giving his son his full attention.

"Well we've been thinking," Kopa said. "And we've decided that we want to have our mating ceremony now rather than wait until we're two."

"Yeah we figured that since everyone else did than we may as well too," Vitani piped up. "And besides that we love each other and all of that."

"Can't argue with that," Simba said with a slight laugh. "Ok we can have your mating ceremony. Tomorrow you two shall be declared mates."

"Thanks Dad," Kopa said giving his father a nuzzle. "Come on 'Tani let's go tell the others the news." With that Kopa and Vitani left to inform their friends of their upcoming wedding.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Rafiki came onto the scene to preform Kopa and Vitani's mating ceremony. Kopa looked over at Vitani and gave her a smile. Upon seeing the love in Kopa's eyes Vitani relaxed and smiled back at him. "For the first time in my life I'm truly happy," the tan lioness thought. After the ceremony Kopa and Vitani shared a loving nuzzle and as was custom left to a secluded cave to enjoy their wedding night.

TLKTLKTLK

A year past and soon the Pride got a visit from Kinta and Jayla. "Hey guys good to see you again," Alzu cried giving his brother and sister-in-law a nuzzle.

"Yeah what bring you guys here?" Nuka asked, coming onto the scene along with Cusmo and Malikiah, who was almost a full grown adult now and had a almost full brown mane growing in, and their six month old twin sons, Ni and Kali. Malikiah gave his father a quick nuzzle before giving Jayla one as well.

"We just wanted to give you guys some news," Jayla said with a smile.

"What news is that?" Kovu asked, coming onto the scene along with Kiara.

"We're having a cub," Kinta said with a smile.

"Hey that's great," Kovu said.

"Yeah I'm going to be a big brother again," Malikiah said with a smile. "Congrats Kinta and Jayla."

"Yeah congratulations," Kiara said with a smile. "Hey we missed you at Mheetu and Windi's mating ceremony."

"Yeah sorry about that," Kinta said. "But we had just found out about Jayla's pregnancy and didn't want to travel just yet.

"Well guess what guys?" Kovu said with a smile. "Your cub won't be alone. Me and Kaira are having a cub too.'

"Wow that's crazy," Kinta said shaking his head. "I mean first we got married on the same day and now our cubs are most likely to be born on the same day."

"Yeah that is crazy," Kovu said with a nod. "But what's even more crazy is that my Dad said that once my cub is born Kiara and I will be declared King and Queen."

"Wow two biggies at once," Kinta said. "But that's great you guys."

"Thanks," Kovu said still smiling. With that the group sat down and discussed the upcoming births.

TLKTLKTLK

Three months past and soon it was time for Kiara to give birth. She was in the nursery cave along with Nala and Sarabi pushing out the new life. "Vedy good Kiara," Rafiki said with a smile. "One more push and yer cub will be here." With that Kiara took a deep breath a pushed as hard as she could. "Good de cub is here," Rafiki declared holding up a dusty brown cub and placing it between Kiara's paws. "You have a daughter," Rafiki informed the soon to be Queen.

"Oh Kiara she's beautiful," Nala said smiling at her granddaughter.

"I agree," Sarabi said. "I'll go get Kovu." With that the tan lioness exited the cave to get Kovu.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu was outside, along with Kopa and Simba pacing back and forth. "Ugh I can't take much more of this!" he cried. Then as if on cue Sarabi emerged from the cave. "How is she?" Kovu asked running to to his grandmother.

"Kiara is just fine," Sarabi replied. "And you have a beautiful daugher."

"It's a girl?!" Kovu cried. "I have a daughter."

"That's wonderful son," Simba said embracing his son.

"Yeah congrats bro," Kopa said patting Kovu on the back.

"Thanks guys," Kovu said. "Come on let's ge see her." With that Kovu ran inside the cave with Simba and Kopa right behind him. Once her was there Kovu ran up to Kiara and gave her a nuzzle. "I'm so proud of you," Kovu whispered.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kiara asked giving the top of her daughter's head a lick.

"She's perfect," Kovu said with a smile. The as if on cue the new Princess opened her eyes and they saw that she had the same amber eyes her father had. "Absolutely perfect," he said again.

"So what's my niece's name?" Kopa asked.

"Furaha," Kovu said. "Because she is our joy."

"Welcome to the world little Furaha," Kopa said giving his niece a nuzzle. Just then Malikiah came running in with a big smile on his face. "Guys Kinta and Jayla just had a son," he said, still smiling.

"Hey that's great," Kovu said. "You can tell them that me and Kiara have a daughter."

"What's the cub's name?" Kiara asked.

"Dante," Malikiah said. "And I'll tell them about the new Princess. See ya." With that Malikiah ran out of the cave leaving the others to admire the new Princess.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the whole Kingdom arrived for Furaha's presentation. This was another special day because Kovu and Kiara would officially be declared King and Queen today. Rafiki arrived to preform both ceremonies. The mandrill walked up to Kovu and Kiara and embraced both of them. Then he looked at Furaha, who was nestled in her mother's paws, and spread juice on her head. Then he gently picked her up and carried her to the edge of Priderock where he held her high for all the animals to see. Upon seeing their future Queen the animals let out cheers of joy. Then Rafiki handed Furaha back to Kiara, who gave her to Nala so that she and Kovu could be crowned King and Queen. As she was watching her son and daughter-in-law get crowned Nala looked down at her sleeping granddaughter. Then she looked over at Simba who gave her a nuzzle. "I'm so glad everything worked out," Nala thought. "And to think I almost missed out on this all because of my anger. Thank the Kings that's all behind us. Maybe now we can have some peace." With that Nala gave her granddaughter a lick and watched and her son and his mate walked to the edge of Priderock, where they let out roars signaling to the Kingdome that they were now King and Queen. "Everything is perfect," Nala thought. "Just perfect."

The End

**A/N well there you are folks the end of my story. I'm so happy to have over two hundred reviews. It makes me feel good that so many enjoy my story. Not sure if I'm going to do a third installment of this. What do you guys think about a third one? Let me know and until then dear readers this is CSIMenatalistTLK lover signing off.**


End file.
